Guilty
by Calm-Waters
Summary: Timmy's parents lose custody of timmy. Soon he is forced to be a fairy and is thrust into the hands of his Fairies. As a fairy Timmy meets many people some in different dimensions! But there is another fairy and the only person to stop it is him SUC@SUMS
1. Chapter 1

**_Something i thought of. Hope you like it! {:)_**

**_Disclaimer; I do not own Timmy Turner or Fairly Odd Parents, or any other character from it._**

Jordan Von Strangle was sorting threw all the files on the past God Children.

He had to sort them out every decade or so.

He sighed as he looked threw them all. He hates paper work.

Suddenly a big-bounded volume crashes to the floor.

"Oh great" He mutters. He picks it up, and almost drops it, because of how much it weighs.

"Darn, who is this kid?" He exclaims as he flops the big folder down on a nearby table

_Timmy T. Turner_

"Of course" He mumbles. He looks at the volume again. Something was telling him to look inside.

He opens the folder, and find that today is Timmy's 12th Birthday.

"Well speak of the devil" Jordan says,

_I guess I better get the memory-zapper ready, _Jordan thought as he flips to the next page. The next page scares the pants off him

"He has parents LIKE THESE?" Jordan exclaims as he flips threw more pages.

_Leaves him with a psycho baby-sitter time and time again……._

_Barely brings him anywhere with them….._

_Let him go with that person that looks like Dark Vader……._

_Never been to any of his birthdays party's, school events…_

_Used his college money on bikes……._

_Never spent any time with him….._

_GOT HIM LOCKED UP IN JAIL?!!?!_

_Vicky_

_Vicky _

_and_

_Vicky._

Jordan shakes his head. He knew that he has to do something. But what could a muscle-bound fairy do? Wish him up better parents? No that's absurd…….. Wait a minute.

Jordan goes and gets Da Rules book

He flips to the very last page.

And what he wanted to see, was right there. On the top of the very last page in Da Rules.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIMMY!" Shouts two floating beings, one with Pink hair and eyes, the other with Green hair and eyes.

"Timmy!" Cries another, smaller version of the two floating fairies.

"AHHH!" Cries the boy in bed, as he falls out of it. His light-blue eyes look around in bewilderment before they settle on the three floating people.

A boyish grin settles on the boys face. "It's my birthday, isn't it?"

"Yes it is" The Pink fairy exclaims, as she waves her wand about. Suddenly loads of firecrackers pop out of nowhere, and start making intricate design's.

_Happy Birthday Timmy_

It spells out as the firecrackers die off.

"Wow!" The now-12-year-old boy exclaims, "That was awesome!"

_Vaarroooomm_

_Vaaarrrooomm_

Timothy T Turner looks out of his window, to where both of his parents were just getting into the car. Timmy's dad looks up, and see's his one and only son looking down at them.

He waves. "Tommy! Your so high!"

Timmy just looks sadly at the both of them, and sighs.

Wanda, the pink fairy, scowls.

"Another Birthday forgotten? And even your name?"

Timmy nods and sighs sadly. But he looks up with a hint of a smile

"At least I have you guys"

Down at the car.

"We forgot something!" Timmy's mother exclaims.

"What?"

"We forgot to tell Timmy that Vicky is coming over"

"He'll find out." The dad shrugs "It's not like it's going to kill him not to know"

The mother shrugs as well.

"Okay! Let's go!"

They wheel off, just as Vicky was coming up the driveway. Axe in hand.

"I hear it's your birthday, squirt! Do you want your gift now?" Vicky says, as she laughs maniacally and chops threw the front door.

Timmy gulps

"Ah, crud"

Wanda was in full fury

_How could they forget their only son's birthday? And his name on the same day?_

_And how can they not SEE how bad Vicky is?!!?_

"Wish it away Timmy!!" Cosmo cowards.

Wanda rolls her eyes

"I wish Vicky was gone!" Timmy shouts, as Vicky starts hacking her way threw Timmy's door.

_Poof!_

Vicky's evil laughter was gone, and so was the axe.

Timmy sighed. "Thank God"

Suddenly "TIMMY TURNER!"

"I didn't do it!" Timmy cries, as a huge muscled fairy poofs into Timmy's bedroom.

"What?! NO!" The muscle fairy shouts. "You all! Come!" Jordan Von Strangle says and he pounds his overly big wand on the ground.

_Poof!_

Timmy closes his eyes. Travelling with Jordan always gives him a major headache.

Timmy opens his eye's after the swirling motion subsides.

He was in a courtroom

"I didn't do it!" Timmy cries again.

Everyone there ignores him, and continue conversing amongst themselves.

Wanda looks around, wondering what could have possible made the Court Fairy want Timmy for. Or Cosmo. Cosmo most likely.

"Order! Order!" The Court Fairy shouts. He's a skinny fairy, with big brown eyes, and a crooked crown.

"Bring in the victims and the witnesses!"

Suddenly everyone Timmy ever known was filed into the small courtroom.

"What's this all about?!" Wanda shouted, getting up from her seat. "We didn't do anything!"

"Sit down Wanda!" Jordan commanded.

Wanda sat down.

"What?" Chester and A.j cried, as they were both seated in very comfortable plush chairs

"I was just discovering the quantum of mechanical physics……now I'm here"

Chester looked at A.j with a shocked face

"I was digging in the dumpster" Chester said to A.j

A.j rolled his eyes, and scooted away from Chester.

"Timmy!" They said, as they saw their friend sitting on the other side of the room. "What are you doing here….. What the?"

Everyone gasped as they all saw the fairies pop into the room. They had had a small lunch break, and now were back to the courtroom.

"Don't worry. I'll erase all of their memories" One body-guard fairy said, to the Court Fairy

"Yes, but after we have a talk with them."

The Body-Guard Fairy nodded.

The Court Fairy was sitting in his chair, looking out over everyone, he sighed. Today was going to be a hard day.

Jordan didn't tell him exactly what was happening, only that somebody was going to get….. Hey that's a pretty looking bug….. Where was I?

The Court Fairy shrugged at his thoughts. He was a drifter. His thoughts never stayed in one place at once. Unless he was pushed back into the subject.

Timmy looked out in confusion.

_Wow, in a court room for my birthday. How nice._

_Not like I had any other better plans._

Timmy noticed that his parents were also there

_Why would they be here?_ Timmy pondered in his mind

"We, the Fairy Court" The Court Fairy shouted, loudly enough for everyone to shut up.

Silence.

"We, the Fairy Court, have decided what to do about the Timmy…" The Court Fairy looks down at his poduim "..Tibetan Turner case"

"Objection!" Wanda cries "Timmy didn't do ANYTHING!!"

"WANDA!" Jordan shouts.

Wanda's face pales, and she sits down.

"We have decided that the what's-there-name's-Turners are guilty of child neglect."

Everyone gasped.

_**Well how was this? I hope no body has done this before! It's just that when I saw the episode of when Timmy turned to a fairy, this popped into my mind. :/ So yea, I hope no one will be mad that I did this!! And if you did this, I'm sorry that I stole this idea….. But it was too good to pass up! I mean really!!!**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope this isn't like Candle lights. **_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Fairly Odd Parents or the characters.**_

Chapter 2

Timmy looked on thinking

_What?!?!?!?!_

_I mean, sure they have paid a lot less then most parents, but they're still my parents!_

~BANG~

"Case closed" The Court Fairy announced

"Hey!" Timmy cried "Don't we get a say in any of this?"

"Timmy, we've been watching you. We know that you have been neglected!" Jordan yelled

_Well the Fairy watchers have, I haven't_

"WHAT?!?! Well if I have been neglected, how come your not doing anything till now??"

"Because!!!" The Court Fairy yelled back, rubbing his temples "The natural balance of the human organisms aren't stable enough, to withstand the changing process of human to fairy, until the tender age of 12. And Timmy Turner, your now 12, are you not?"

Timmy sat down, confused. "What?"

The shock of possibly losing his parents was finally settling in

"Well, if you want a court decision. I doubt it will change, but if YOU want it. Since it is your birthday…."

~ BANG ~

The hammer that the Court Fairy held, banged on the podium.

"How come you didn't do anything till now?" The Court Fairy mimicked in a squeaky voice.

"Ugg, we'll just zap your brain later"

Jordan stood up "I call…. Chester McBadBat to the stand!"

Chester suddenly appeared in front of Jordan.

(The Court Fairy had 'wished' everyone into a separate room. Easier that way, I guess)

Chester squinted up at him

"What? Are you on steroids?" Chester asked, as he saw Jordan's muscles bulged

Jordan scowled.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Chester said, as he backed up a few paces. Jordans angry stare was giving him the hives. Like girls……

"HAS TIMMY'S PARENTS EVER BEEN AT ANY OF HIS SCHOOL EVENTS?!?!" Jordan shouted, the tendon in his eye twitching.

Chester fell backwards, and rolled a few feet, due to the force of Jordan's voice.

"Dude, say it not spray it!" Chester exclaimed, as he wiped off some of Jordan's spittle, and stood up.

Timmy was watching all this in some subdued form of shock. He couldn't move, couldn't talk.

"And no, those people-" Chester pointed to Cosmo and Wanda, who had changed into the 'parent' form.

Nobody knows why, though. It's quite strange…..

"-we're usually there. In fact, I barely see Mr and Mrs Turner. The only person I see is….."

Chester stopped quite suddenly and went pale. His bodily form started shaking violently.

"No! No! Help me! Oh, my god!" Chester screamed ungodly.

The Court Fairy sighed and snapped his fingers. Chester's shaking figure disappeared.

Timmy was eye-wide at the disappearing figure that was his friend. It was the only thing that seemed to move.

_Oh my god_

"Well that didn't go as planned…." The Court Fairy said, as he recovered from the unnatural screaming that came from that little boy.

"I don't even want to know what he was talking about"

"Call….A.j to the stand!!" Jordan shouted over the Court Fairies out loud musings.

The Court Fairy, for some reason, took great offence to that, and whaled on Jordan's head.

Jordan just shrugged it off.

"Wow man, ARE you on steroids??"

Wanda and Cosmo were looking at the dispute in awe.

_What is happening?_ They both thought.

Not only couldn't they say anything, they couldn't do ANYTHING!. Jordan had magically made un-wish-able strips on their mouths, so they can't talk. And they were also strapped to their seats, by un-wish-able pieces of rope.

Poof was in a crib in the other room of the court house. Thankfully.

_At least he's not here to witness this,_ Wanda thought gladly. She wouldn't want her little boy to be in such a position.

But she didn't much like _this_ situation. They couldn't do anything at all, and Timmy seemed to be too shocked to do much.

_Not like they gave him a warning!_ She thought angrily. _How could they do this to him? It's his birthday for god's sake! _

"JORDAN!" the Court Fairy exclaimed, after a few more minutes of debate "SHUT UP!"

Jordan descended into silence.

"Okay, okay. Let's just get this over with"

A.j appear before the two bickering fairies

"Where am I? Is this a dream?"

"No" both of them replied at the same time, as they continued with their argument. Despite the Court Fairies shout.

"What?"

"A.j is it true that Vicky has been hired to be Timmy's baby-sitter?" the Court Fairy said, as he wished up a metal board to close on Jordan's mouth.

"Ye…Ye….Yeaaaa" A.j said nervously

"For how long?"

"How old is Timmy?"

"THAT long?" The Court Fairy exclaimed. "Oh my god. Do you know what she does, when she baby-sits?"

"Bad things. Very bad things"

"What type of bad things? Anything violent?"

Of course the Court Fairy knew exactly what Vicky did. He HAS been looking out for Timmy. Why else do you think the child's still ALIVE?!?!

"VIOLENT?!!?" A.j exclaims, horrified "EVERYTHING she does screams VIOLENCE and EVIL!!"

A.j started hyperventilating. "She's not here. Is she?"

"No, A.j what's your-last name, she's not here"

A.j visibly breathed a sigh of relive.

"Timmy" A.j said, as he turned to one of his best friends "Thank god this is a dream" He said sarcastically

After that, A.j did some sort of sign, and disappeared from sight

(The sign he did was from Star Trek. You know, the one that Vulcan Sign or whatever.)

"How did he do that?" Jordan and the Court Fairy said, as they watched A.j disappear.

"You don't think……? No. Not possible" Jordan said.

He looked at Turner.

His face was stark white, and he had a far away look about him.

_Shock_, Jordan thought instantly.

_The Court Fairy must have wished him to extra shock time, or whatever. By the time he turns to, the decision will be made._

Jordan smiled to himself, then turned around. He couldn't seem to stare at Timmy's pale profile anymore.

_Well no one will ever remember this. Besides me, of course._

"I call…. Wow, you don't really have that many friends….ummm, how bout Tootie?"

Suddenly Tootie appeared before them all.

"You guys look like Cosmo and Wanda" She exclaimed instantly.

(If you will remember she DID have Wanda and Cosmo. for a day)

"WHAT?!?!" They both exclaimed.

"You know what?" Jordan said before Tootie could open her mouth to say anything "I don't want to know"

"How long has Timmy ever been beaten?"

"Beaten?" Tootie said, questionably, as she cocked her head.

"Hit"

"Oh!" Tootie exclaimed. "Well, everyday he ever came to school. If it wasn't my sister, it was Francis"

"Francis?"

"The school bully. He really likes to pick on Timmy."

"Can you describe the things he does?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Because WHY?!?!" Jordan shouted again, he was getting tired of this tedious question asking.

_Why can't we just call that he is now in the custody of Wanda and Cosmo, strap wings to his back, and call it a day?_

"Because! Some of the things he did, are really scary and creepy. I don't want to say anything"

Tootie turned on her heel and looked away. She was really smiling evilly. Tootie isn't the 'good' little girl everyone thought she was. She was the one that told Francis to beat on Timmy every day.

_Well he doesn't want to go out with me, so he should DEAL WITH IT!_

The Court Fairy sighed, for the ten thousandth time, and waved his wand. Tootie's backside disappeared, along with the rest of her.

"Can we get this over with?" Jordan said, as he rested his head in his hands.

He wanted to get back with his Tooth-Fairy……

She was the only one that he liked, more than himself, even.

"I suppose so. First I need more evidence. We can't very well do this on just little kid's screams, and that Wanda and Cosmo were the only one's there for him."

The Court Fairy snapped his fingers again and all the people he questioned were there in front of him, and so were Timmy's parents. The Court Fairy also put up a fake screen so no one would see Timmy.

Also Timmy's face just freaked him out too much.

_**There we go. I have read some of Candle Lights story, and I don't think this is much like hers. And if any of you peoples talk to her, tell her I'm sorry for… stealing, I guess? (I didn't even KNOW someone has done this idea!) But anyways that's beside the point. Tell her I'm super-duper sorry that I copied her idea. And if she want's, I can take it off. So yea, just tell me. :/ **_

_**And Candle Light, if your reading this, I'm super sorry!!!!! I didn't know you did this sort of story before!!! Super sorry! If you want it off, I'll take it off!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer; I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents, or anything else (besides Faith) for that matter. Please enjoy. And you'll find out who Faith is._**

Chapter 3

"You!" The Court Fairy said, as he pointed to the kid that screamed before

"Chester…. What's it to me?, come here"

Chester, still a little bit white from before, stepped closer to the two beings that had wings, and crowns.

"Yes?" Chester asked, a little nervously.

"What else can you tell us?" The Court Fairy said

Chester looked at the two, and swallowed his fear

"She hurts him" Chester whispered "And so does Francis. I bet Timmy hasn't gone a day, since, well his whole life, without being hit by some one!"

"That's life son, but did he tell his parents?"

Chester nodded his head "So many times, I have lost count"

The Court Fairy murmured something, mostly along the lines of…. _dumb rule book….. Wipe out….parents brain dead…._

"And it's not like her cooking is any better than their treatment of him" A.j said out loud, as he stepped beside Chester.

He knew that they we're going to take Timmy away from his family. A.j knew by the questions. He couldn't be anymore happier

_They don't deserve him!_ A.j had said in his mind _He'd do anything for them, but will they do ANYTHING for him? No! They won't even LISTEN to him! Or believe him! What rotten parents!_

A.j swallowed the anger that was rising in his throat. Ever since he had known Timmy T Turner, all he had ever witnessed was him getting beaten! It was horrible, and they, _he_, barely did anything about it!

_Well we can now! Me, or Chester could ask for him to come with one of us, or Sonja, maybe even Elmer, but one of us. And he'll be safe._

"What do you mean by that…. Uhhh…. A.j?" Jordan asked, politely. He didn't want to upset the kid, I mean he was defending THEIR side!

Jordan ALWAYS won, no matter what it was. Be it a athletic competition….. Fairy competition….. Court battle… whatever! Jordan would ALWAYS win.

"She cooks things like she wants to kill us" A.j replied, not caring if _she_ heard.

But, of course, the two idiots we're too busy being stupid to even NOTICE they were in a court room!

A.j sighed and shook his brown-bald head.

_What a pair of doofs!_

Note to the wise; A.j would've said a different word. If he knew it. ;)

"Please explain" The Court Fairy said coldly. He was glaring at the two adults in the room. Who, didn't even notice the Fairy's evil stare.

"Well…… Her cooking, it tried to kill us"

That brought the Fairies attention to him

"It tried to KILL YOU!?!!?!"

A.j jumped back

"Well, not literally, but it was so horribly awful, I swear I couldn't eat a thing for weeks afterwards, afraid I would have to taste _it _again"

A.j paled, then shuddered.

The Court Fairy nodded his head, then out of nowhere he clapped his hands

"Case closed. As by the witnesses remarks, I am hereby at who is guilty. Now we just have to let the jury decide!"

A whole bunch of fairies, from one side of the wall, floated out the door.

Chester poked A.j "I wonder how we didn't see them" Chester whispered

A.j shrugged.

Timmy had seen, from the shadows on the screen, the fairies leaving. He still seemed to be in a state of unmovable shock. Timmy was getting quite annoyed by this, because his mind was over the shock, yet his body wasn't.

_Stupid Fairies, and their dumb magic!_ Timmy screamed in his head. He furrowed his brow in thought, his face seemed to be the only movable part of his body.

He knew his fairies couldn't help. He saw Jordan 'wish' metallic plates on their mouths, and binding straps to their seats.

Apparently Jordan REALLY wanted Timmy to be a fairy.

Which REALLY scared the crap out of Timmy.

Timmy heard the on-coming flutter of fairy wings. Then quiet _thumps_ on the ground. Even though the two fairies said that this wasn't a dream, they're still being precautionary.

Timmy sighed. He knew that no matter what, he was going to be a fairy.

Just hope to god it didn't hurt.

Two emerald eyes with a hint of dark pink, watched from the shadows. This little fairy knew what was happening, who it was to, and why. It still didn't make it any more right.

"Well, Jury, what did you decide, for our…… case?" The Court Fairy asked, in a monotone.

"We have decided that the verdict is…….." The head of the Jury said, as he opened the little booklet, or envelope.

"Guilty" He stated, as he looked at the slip of paper he pulled out.

Everyone started talking at once

"Hurray!" Chester and A.j had said, joyfully.

"Order! Order!" The Court Fairy shouted, as he banged his mallet on the podium.

"Oh! Oh!" Timmy's dad said "I would like some.. Pancakes with syrup!"

"And I would like…. Waffles!" His wife said, afterwards.

The two looked at each other, and laughed

"Make that two!" They cried together.

The Court Fairy looked at the two imbeciles in barely concealed disgust.

_How in the world we're THEY ALLOWED TO HAVE A KID?!?!? Let alone, one that seems so determined to keep them!?_

The Court Fairy shook his head. He had been reading Timmy's thoughts, and knew he was desperately trying to get out of his shock syndrome, so he could stop this and just go home with his family. His WHOLE family.

Timmy really was a kind sole. Too bad he was the Fairy that was going to rip him of all he had. Besides Cosmo and Wanda, of course. Oh! And the little Poof.

_At least he won't have to worry about this. At least he will forget._

Meanwhile, Jordan was thinking the same thing. He was looking at the two people, who called themselves Timmy's _parents_. They wouldn't do a thing for that boy Timmy, yet Jordan reflected back to all the things he did for _them_.

_Cool new friends……. That would ACTUALLY want to be with them_

_Mom could ACTUALLY grow things…….._

_Got his dad pants……. Which is still creepy……._

And so much more. Jordan didn't want to wrap his head around. Sure Timmy maybe a little too spoiled, with his God-Parents……. He would get everything, with what the rules permitted…….. He was a little selfish, sometimes…. Very dumb……..

But he was very generous to the people he cared for. He would do ANYTHING for them. Just take a look at the Darkness. I mean, he went INTO IT, just to save everyone FROM IT.

If that's not the most nicest thing Jordan has ever known…….

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner" The Court Fairy said in a cold tone

The two giggling idiots looked up at the sound of their voices "Do we get our waffles and pancakes?"

"NO!" The Court Fairy shouted

Everyone in the room backed up a seat or two

"You are hereby pledged guilty. You are now stripped of any rights you had to Timmy T Turner, and he will no longer be your son. I would like to send you to prison, for all that you have done, but I can't. You are human as we are…… not"

The Court Fairy snapped his fingers.

Soon large huge spray-cans come out.

"Nobody, but us, shall ever know this" The Court Fairy said

The fairy in the shadows, gasped, and quickly threw a magical shield around herself.

The huge spray-cans sprayed a green-like substance, that floated to EVERYONE in the room.

Doctors, with surgical masks around their faces, came in and took Timmy away. After the gas was exposed to him.

The Two fairies in the front, had also made a magical shield around themselves.

"That is a lot of smoke, Jordan." The Court Fairy said "Are you sure it will just erase their memories, of this? Not everything? We will have to erase, and paste, some memories in that Turners head, but the Doctors know how to do that, so I'm not worried, it's just these people here"

The Court Fairy motioned his hand to all the people that we're being taken away by other fairies. All of the people that Timmy had known, we're sleeping like the dead.

"Of course they will remember who they were! All we did was erase any memory with Timmy in it. Everyone on earth, now, has never heard of Timmy. Just like before, it is like he never existed"

The Court Fairy sighed and nodded.

"I'm just glad we decided to erase ALL their memories. I didn't like that look on Wanda's face. She looked like she wanted to kill us"

They both watched, as other fairies, with masks on, carried both Wanda and Cosmo out. They had already fed Poof his forget-juice. Just a bit, mind you. They just had to erase everything with Timmy's old parents and friends on it.

After they 'wished' all the smoke away, they got out of their bubbles

"How could you do that!?" Was what came to their ears, when they got out of the bubble.

They both instantly thought it was Wanda.

The Girl stepped out into the light.

"How could you?" She accused.

"Give it a rest, Faith" Jordan said. "Anyway, now you can actually meet him! Aren't you excited?"

"No! I'm not!" The girl cried, as she flung her arms in the air. "Dad, how could you?" Faith asked

Jordan sighed

"Because"

"But it's just not fair!" Faith exclaimed again, "And on his birthday too! Daddy, I am NOT speaking to you!"

With that, the emerald-dark pink eyed fairy stomped off. Her wings fluttering angrily.

"Where DID she get that weird eye-colour?" The Court Fairy asked

Jordan shrugged. Then sighed. It was bad enough that his daughter had a crush on the boy, now she was angry at him for turning him into a fairy. Which he didn't get AT ALL.

_He's going to meet you, and you could get to… date him…. Why are you so mad?_

Jordan sighed again. He noticed, that after having a kid, everything seemed to get so…. Complicated.

* * *

_**My Note;**_

_**Okay. You must all be wondering**_

_**How could Jordan and Tooth Fairy have a kid? Wanda and Cosmo barely had one, and look at that!**_

_**Well, if you would remember. It said that over many decades, no one has had a fairy kid.**_

_**I just thought, well then, who before has had one?**_

_**Then you guys must be thinking**_

_**Well Jordan and the Tooth fairy had ONLY just got together.**_

_**Well, Jordan IS a guy, after all. He must've dated OTHER girls, if you know what I mean. ;)**_

_**So their you go! Instant Faith!**_

_**Well, I hope- holy crud I used up well a lot anyway- you liked this, and stuff. This (I hope) isn't much like Candlelights! And I'm sorry for and OOC action there, and the OC too…… I just didn't want it to be completely like candlelights. That is copy-right after all. Not a good thing! Welp, please review, and stuff…… **__**J**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer; I do not own FOP, or any of their characters. **_

_**And yes, Faith does have a crush on Timmy Turner. She might become a love interest. I don't know. You will just have to wait and see. It all depends on how the story turns out. Most-likely if you ask me.**_

Chapter 4

~ Hours Later ~

Timmy opens his eyes. White, blinding light was the first thing to appear

"Can someone please turn off the light?" Timmy asks, as he raises his arm to shield his eyes.

Timmy gets up, but flinches when he feels pain ripple down his back.

"Timmy!" Two people cry, as they notice Timmy has awoken.

"Mom? Dad?" Timmy says, as Wanda and Cosmo come out into the light.

"Yes, dear." They both said together. "The Doctor said you had a terrible fall! What where you doing?"

(Remember, if they can remove memory, they can certainly place some)

"I…I can't remember" Timmy said, thoroughly confused.

Wanda fluttered over to him "Oh, my poor dear. You must've had a horrible fall to not remember. Why they even said that it ripped your wings! They had to give you new ones, so if you feel any pain in your lower back, that is why"

Timmy nodded, trying to remember who they were. Suddenly memories flooded into his mind

"Mom!" Timmy cried excitedly, as he hugged Wanda "Dad!" Timmy cried again, as smiled at Cosmo "Where's my bro?"

"He fell asleep, while we were waiting for you. In fact we, all did" Wanda said, puzzled. "Well, I guess wing replacement takes longer than I had thought" She chuckled.

Timmy smiled with them, but also noticed a shadow in the doorway

"Who's there?" Timmy called out to the doorway.

A girl, with long raven-coloured hair shyly floated into the room. Timmy could see hot pink streaks criss-crossing in her hair.

She had her head bowed, so Timmy couldn't see her face.

"Who are you?" Timmy asked, as the girl came to a stop near the end of his bed.

"I am Faith" The girl replied, with her head still bowed. The girl clenched her hands, and tensed.

"And I am so sorry for what my dad did!" The girl sobbed, as her hands bunched up more.

She ran off, (well flew off) with her hands covering her face. Her back ridged.

"What was that all about?" Wanda said "What would Faith mean by that?"

Cosmo shrugged, and started playing with his wand.

"Who's Faith?" Timmy asked, as he looked at the door where the girl had gone.

"Faith is Jordan Von Strangles daughter"

Timmy looked up in shock

"Jordan has a DAUGHTER!?!!?" Timmy exclaimed

"Yes, I know…" Wanda sighed "But she's nothing like her father. She was always boasted of her kindness. Before now, I have never meet her. She is said to have the most weirdest eye colour…"

Timmy nodded again, think how in the World Jordan could have a daughter.

* * *

"It's ALIVE!" Anti-Cosmo shouted with glee, as the creation he was making twitched on the table, then started to stand.

"Finally! I have made the perfect son!" He laughed with pleasure, as the creation got off the table to stand in front of it's master

"For some reason, I want to call you…. Timmy" Anti-Cosmo said, as he tapped his chin. His creation had black hair, and two sharp fangs, that seemed to stick out. Almost like buck-teeth on a human child. And for some reason, he had a top-hat on his head….

"Anti-Timmy. How wondrous!"

"Does he make good sandwiches?" Anti-Wanda said, as she petted the new creation.

"Gosh darn Anti-Cosmo, he sure is nice-looking" Anti-Wanda said in awe.

The creation-Anti-Timmy- looked up at his two 'parents' and smiled evilly.

"Hello, Father" Anti-Timmy said "Hello, Mother"

Anti-Wanda kept on patting its head "So nice-soundin' too! He talks just like his daddy!"

Anti-Wanda smiled, genuinely, up at her husband. Anti-Wanda was the only, really, nicest anti-fairy there was. She was too dumb to determine the concepts of evil.

Anti-Cosmo tried not to, but he couldn't help but smile back at his wife. Even though she was moronic, he still loved her just the same. Well, as much as a Anti-Fairy COULD love.

(Hey, just because their anti- doesn't mean they can't love!)

"Yes, I suppose he does" Anti-Cosmo replied, as he looked over to his 'son'

"But yet, he looks so familiar…. I can't quite place it…"

* * *

Faith looked up at the Hospital she just vacated.

"Sigh" She said, "Sure, I get to meet him. More than ever am I happy about that…. But it wasn't right! It's not right!"

Faith combed back her dark hair-with-pink-streaks. People always commented on how the streaks copied the abnormal colour in her eyes. Some even joked, that if she had emerald hair-colour, her hair and her eyes would match.

Faith sighed again.

_Time to go… home. I guess._

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy was just starting to try his hand at flying (even though he doesn't know it. He THINKS he's been doing it for years. The excuse; He has new wings, you have to 'break' new wings in, just like shoes, or something)

~ BOOM ~

"Ow! Come on!" Timmy cries again, as he tries to lift off.

Wanda and Cosmo look at him worriedly.

"Oka, sport, I think that's enough" Wanda says, as she lightly taps his shoulders

"I guess it just takes time to break in new wings. It's probably like you never even had them before!" Wanda jokes.

Timmy nods, "You're probably right. I guess I will just have to keep trying"

"After some rest" Wanda says, before Timmy could try and fly again.

Timmy frowns, but then nods.

Cosmo goes and gets Poof, who was still sleeping soundly.

"Oka, lets go home" Wanda says, as she lightly pushes Timmy's shoulder.

They all walk out together

(Just in case you were wondering, Wanda and Cosmo DO have a home. They just hadn't used it, since they were assigned a god-child. So, I hope that clears any problems)

* * *

Faith hid in the hallows of the other dimensions. It was her favourite place to think, or to ponder. As she liked to call it. She always liked using other words, nobody else ever used.

She was in-between her world, and the other world. The one that the big-headed boy had came out of. And that blond girl, and some others.

For some reason Faith had taken it on to herself to look after all the dimensions. She didn't know why she did this, maybe because it made her feel like she was doing something.

Her father, never really did anything with her. Sometimes, she thought Jordan was ashamed of having her as a daughter. She was always _different_ from the rest. She couldn't grant proper wishes, not usually. And her eyes, well they usually freaked people out too much, to help her with this problem.

Sure she was nice to everyone, but that doesn't mean they have to be nice to her.

And her step-mom, well, she was great and all, but she was either way too busy with being the tooth-fairy, or was with her dad. In fact, the only time she had really seen the Tooth-fairy, was at the wedding. And she doubted that ANYONE saw her. She was hidden in the shadows, as always.

And well, her real mom. She had run out on her. Freaked by what she had created. A _weird_ child, with abnormal strips in her hair. Sure all fairies had weird hair colour, but most of it was dyed. None _actually_ were born with that hair colour. Except her. And her eyes. It says they glow differently with each mood she was in.

She was, in truth, labelled a _freak. _

_A weirdo._

Faith had fled, from all the accusing eyes that seemed to follow her everywhere. The whisperings that were behind her back.

"She's a freak…"

"Weird, didn't you hear what happened…?"

"Said that her mother ran out on her…"

"I don't blame her…"

Sure, she could admit that people DID say she was nice. She'd give them that much. But that was the only thing really _nice_ they ever said about her. She couldn't help that her, _powers_ weren't normal, just like her eyes, her hair…

Faith heard knocking. She smiled faintly, and knew who it was. He always come by at this time. He, and his friends.

Faith floated to the other side of her hallow, and opened up a small hole.

"Hi" Faith said, to the figures approaching.

"Hi" The first figure replied.

"Where's Sam, Danny?" Faith asked Danny Fenton as they came into view. Faith didn't see the Goth-girl around anywhere.

Danny shrugged "She had some business to look after"

"Ah" Faith said, as she nodded "Would you like to hear about your cousin, then? How, both of you could be cousins, still baffles me…"

Danny shrugged, as Faith trailed off.

"I don't know" He replied.

"But Jimmy Neutron, is also Timmy's distant cousin, so I shouldn't be asking" Faith said, "But I digress. Timmy has been well…. Fixed, I should say."

Danny was immediately alarmed "Fixed?"

"How so?" Tucker asked, as he fiddled around on his portable machine.

"He was turned into a fairy"

Danny sighed "Is that all? Well that's-"

"And they erased his memory"

* * *

Timmy was unaware that in the depths of space an time, people were talking about him. He and his brother Poof, were playing about in their house.

"Ha-ha! Got you!" Timmy cried, as he poked his brother.

Poof squealed, and floated after his brother.

Timmy had finally master the gift of flight. Timmy was zooming around the house now, crying with glee as he passed over his mom and dad.

"I finally got it!" Timmy cried in excitement, as he flew past Cosmo and Wanda.

They both smiled, as they watched Timmy fly past them.

"Great work, sport!" Wanda called out.

"Cool! Can I fly too?" Cosmo said.

Wanda rolled her eyes, and walked off.

"Timmy, I want you to know, that we are putting you back in school"

Timmy stopped in mid-air

"School?!" he whined

"Well, how else are you going to become a Fairy God Parent? You need to earn your wand" Wanda said. And to prove her point she waved her wand in the air.

"But then, how come Poof, gets that rattle?" Timmy complained

Wanda sighed "You know that babies can't control their magic. They need magical rattles and such so they wont hurt anyone"

Timmy sighed, even though he already knew that.

"Alright, fine. Which school am I assigned too?"

"Timmy, there is only one school. So their wouldn't be much of a choice"

"Great god! Isn't that the one with Jordan as teacher?"

"The one and only"

_**Tehehe. Poor Timmy…… Well he can thank the stars that he doesn't have Jordan as a DAD!!!!! LOL. And poor Faith! Being ridiculed like that! How mean! Fairies are such JERKS sometimes!!!! And do you like it, that I made all the TV shows, interconnected? I could even add Spongebob in here if I wanted too!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer; I do not own FOP or any of their characters. Or anyone's that are crossed-over. Hey, should I put this as a cross-over? Nah, it's fine in the normal one, I guess.**_

_**And thanks for the tip. I knew I was spelling his name wrong, somehow. **_

**_Oh! And I might add Spongebob and all of them, in their too. It all depends......_**

Chapter 5

"Go on" Wanda urged, as Timmy stood, nervously, at the front of the door.

They were standing in front of a very tall, dully painted building. It had no windows at the top of the building, so Timmy guessed it was just empty space.

"You want to get your wand, now don't you?" Wanda asked, as she noticed Timmy's attention was wandering.

Timmy nodded fiercely, snapping back into reality.

"Well, then let's go"

Wanda opened the door, and let Timmy go first. She followed behind, letting the door close behind her.  
Wanda, then, floated ahead, leading the way to the office, of the building.  
A few seconds later, they were standing in front of a door labelled 'Office'. Wanda knocked on the door.

"Come in" Came a gruff voice. A few seconds after, the door magically opened.

(Even though they don't need to use doors in the real world, they use doors here. Even though they can still poof in and out of these doors.)

Timmy slowly poked his head in, while Wanda just flounced into the room.

"I am here to get Timmy in the 'school' program" Wanda said, as she floated over to the fairy at the desk.

"Yes, you called this morning." The Fairy said, as he filed some papers  
"Timmy Fairywinkle, I suppose?" The Fairy asked, as he waved his wand in the direction Timmy was standing in.

"Yes" Wanda replied, as she motioned Timmy forward. Timmy shyly floated towards Wanda, and the Clerk Fairy.

Timmy had just sat down, in a seat, when, suddenly a huge BOOM erupted, then, an even louder yell. Timmy could distantly hear the sound of on-coming wings.

"FAITH!!!"

Timmy gasped, as he watched a fairy fly frantically into the room. She was panting heavily, as she slammed the door.

"You know that won't help, Faith" The Clerk Fairy said evenly, as he siphoned threw some more files.

"Yes, I know" came the quiet answer.

Timmy looked up at the Fairy. He immediately noticed who it was.

_This is the same one that came into my hospital room!_

Timmy got a good look at her face. Her face was angular, and looking almost fragile. It was a pretty-looking face, but what stuck with him the most, was her eyes.  
She had a dark-green eyes, with bright pink flakes in them. Almost the same as the streaks in her hair. The pink flakes seemed to be…._ glowing_.

Faith gasped, as she saw Timmy.

"Oh, I'm so- sor- sorry! I didn't kno-"

"That's alright dear" Wanda said kindly, as she saw how jittery Faith seemed to be.

"What WAS that?!" Timmy asked, as his curiosity took over. "The big BOOM?!!"

Faith lowered her head, which looked like she was lowering it in shame

"That was me" She said weakly.

"FAITH!!!"

"And that-" Faith said, as a huge muscle bound fairy burst into the room "is my father"

"FAI-" Jorgen yelled again, but stopped as he noticed Timmy Tur- or should he say _Fairywinkle_, sitting there.

Jorgen nodded to the Clerk, so then he wouldn't say anything, and then grabbed Faith. She shrieked as she felt her fathers' hand on her.

"Faith, you are coming with me" Jordan said in a tone Faith knew all to well.

"No! Not _that room! No!"_ Faith cried, as her father dragged her off. She was desperately struggling against her father "No! Please!"

"Oh, dear. I hope it's not the same room as Cosmo was in before he became a fairy" Wanda said in dismay, as she watched Jorgen and Faith leave.

Timmy mouth was wide open when he asked "What room?" He flinched after he said that, because he wasn't quite sure he really wanted to know.

"It's the discipline room." Wanda said, as she looked unhappily at the door "When your father was younger, as you know, he wasn't very good at being a fairy, so they had to discipline him." Wanda shook her head "You know Jorgen Von Strangle. He was always the tough one. HAD to be the tough one. I just can't believe he would do that to his own daughter!" Wanda exclaimed, as some bitterness came into her voice.

"It must be really tough to be his daughter. She has to be _exactly_ what her father wants. Every second of the day. He punishes Binky so much, just for pure pleasure, I hope he doesn't do the same to his daughter. And looking like she does, probably doesn't help matters at all"

Timmy could just imagine. No wonder she seemed so afraid when her father had shouted her name.

"But I don't think he REALLY- well no, I can't say that" Wanda continued, as she signed some papers the Fairy was holding out for her.

"Just try to do your best, sport, and I doubt you will fail, or go to the discipline room"

"But what about Faith?" Timmy asked nervously, still remembering the look on her face as her dad dragged her away.

"Timmy, I don't know what to do about that. I wish I could help her, she just seems so lost."

Timmy nodded with her.

"That is all, Mrs. Fairywinkle. You can go now"

Wanda nodded, and started to get up.

"Well, I guess you should go to class, there Timmy" Wanda said, as they both took their leave.  
"Nothing else _to_ do"

"Okay. Where do I go?"

"The classes are all together, so really there is only one classroom, and then the outside area of the teachings."

Timmy nodded, "_So,_ where do I go?"

"You go outside. It's practice week this week" The Clerk Fairy called out, as he heard their discussion  
"Go threw the big red doors down the hall, and you'll be fine!"

Wanda and Timmy nodded, and they floated down the hall

"Well, have a good day, sport" Wanda said softly as she patted her sons' head.

Timmy smiled

"You too mom"

* * *

Faith was still shivering over the punishment her father had given her.

It was face-your-fears-week for punishment.

And Faith had lots of fears.

"Faith" Her dad had said "You aren't just mastering ANYTHING! I swear, sometimes you make me wish that Cosmo was back here"

Now THAT had stung. Her classmates berating her, that was fine. Other fairies berating her, she would be okay. But her own FATHER berating her, well that really hurt. And it hurt A LOT.

Faith slowly walked to the door. She didn't want to fly. She was too _weird_ to fly anyway.

Faith walked to the red door, already feeling the ridiculing eyes on her. The stinging remarks. Disappointment in the teachers eyes. Her father's eyes.  
She breathed in, and then opened the door.

Everyone heard the creak of the door hinges. All of their eyes swung instantly to the door.

Most people smirked, at the pale girl standing in the door way.

"Awww, the weirdo forgot how to fly!" Some one laughed, breaking the silence.

Faith looked down, and just started walking to her usual spot. The one away from everyone else.

"Maybe her weird hair scared off her wings!" Another one said.

"Maybe it also scared off her mom"

"Yea, really!" The first person laughed

Faith felt tears pool in the back of her eyes.

"Maybe her daddy waddy took off her wings, ashamed that he has _her_ for a daughter!"

"I would be"

Faith couldn't contain the tears any longer.

A sob came out of her throat and she ran back inside.

Timmy was watching all of this from the side-lines. He was just talking to one of the other fairies, when the door had opened. He noticed Faith standing there, so he immediately stopped talking.

When he heard all of those mean things said out loud to her, he felt angered.

_Why does she get picked on all the time?! She can't help it if she is different!_

For some reason, deep in the crevices of his mind, Timmy felt like he could share her pain. He felt like he KNEW what it was like, to be ridiculed like that.

_That's silly. I have NEVER been ridiculed in my life!!_

Timmy watched her leave, sobbing. He wanted to go after her, but he knew that he couldn't. He couldn't miss out on the first day of class….

"Children" A deep voice said from behind. Timmy turned around, to see a small female fairy floating in front of them  
"Due to an accident by one of our students, the class is now dismissed. We will continue tomorrow"

Groans erupted around Timmy.

"Great, look what the weirdo has done NOW! And I practiced SO hard yesterday!"

"It was MY turn next! Why did Weirdly have to ruin it?!?!"

More complaints like the first two, where heard. Timmy scowled at the horrible things they were saying about Faith.

Then a light shone threw his thoughts.

_I can talk to her! School is cancelled!_

Timmy flew past everyone else, searching around for Faith. When he passed by a weird-looking corridor, he almost missed a choked sob.

(Even though they only need one room for the teachings, they seemed to have a lot of ways to get there)

"Faith?" Timmy said quietly, as he floated into the dark hallway

"Leave me, alone. I know I messed up. You don't have to rub it in my face" Came the tearful replied, as he saw her cocoon herself more. Folding in on herself.

"But I wasn't going to rub it in your face" Timmy said, as he floated down beside her. Faith looked at the person floating behind her.

He saw Faith's tear-streaked face, and her puffy-eyes. It made Timmy all the more mad.

Faith smiled sadly. Making her eyes glow a dull pink colour. For some reason Timmy didn't like that colour. Not at all.

"Well you're the first" Faith said flatly. He could tell she was speaking the truth.

Timmy was shocked "NO ONE has EVER been nice to you?"

Faith slide back "Well, ummm…. No?"

Timmy sat down. "Nobody has EVER said ANYTHING nice to you? Not even once?!"

"Does, `Wow, you didn't blow up anything!' good for you?" Faith asked shyly.

Timmy opened his mouth in shock.

"No! That doesn't count! It still is IMPLYING something mean!"

Faith shrunk back more

"Well, then, no. Nothing really very nice. The only nice things, I've ever heard, as you said, are _implying_ mean things"

Timmy looked at her. Eyes wide.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Faith asked, as she scooted back some more. "Are you mad at me?" She asked in a whisper

"No! I'm not mad at you!"

Faith flinched "Well, then why are you yelling?" She said, softly then before.

Timmy looked down. He didn't realize that he had floated upwards. In his anger, he must've.

Timmy relaxed his stance. Letting his body slowly float back down.

Faith got up, "I think- I should go"

Suddenly some yelling come out of some hallway

"Faith!? Where are you!!!" Came an angry voice.

"Oh, dear" Faith said, as she stood back.  
"I was hoping to avoid them."

"Avoid WHO!?!" Timmy asked, in a furious whisper.

"Well, you see, whenever I ruin a class, which is most of the time, the other fairies, don't seem to like that. So they send their 'brothers' as I guess they would be called, to come and well, get me"

"GET YOU!?!?!?!?!"

"Yes, I learned that it's not very good to stick around here very long. Some Fairies are very rough" Faith was shaking. She had hide behind Timmy clutching his shirt so tight, he could feel his shirt stretch.

"Does ANYONE like you?" Timmy asked.

"Not that I know of. Most of them hate me, for what I accidentally did to the town the one time. I am still surprised my own father doesn't hurt me, like he does so pleasurably to that Binky Fellow."

Timmy just shook his head.

"What I did, would put Cosmo out of commission" Faith said quietly, as the sounds of wings came closer.

"That's really bad" Timmy said again.

"Yes, I was the one who accidentally set the Darkness loose"

_**WOW!!!! EH? I know! I think this is COMPLETELY different from Candlelight's. Except for the execution, of course. The Court thing was the same, but I doubt this is AT ALL!! And yea, I bet you are all like WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!???!!!!!**_

_**Well, I bet you all know of the Wishology trilogy, right?  
**__**Well, I don't think they told you how the Darkness came back, so here we go! A perfect reason for why it came back!!  
**__**And that's why everyone doesn't like her!! TA DA!!!  
**__**And I want to point out, that Jorgen isn't like the SUPER meanie, or anything. I was just saying that he may be doing stuff to his daughter, like he does to Binky. And we ALL know what he does to Binky. Wait, that's still bad. Jorgen, you're a butthead.  
**__**And the discipline room? Well, there has to be a room like THAT somewhere. I mean we ARE talking JORGEN here!!  
**__**And, as for the other fairies???? Well, they can't ALL be nice, now can they? They are just like people, only magical!! So their has GOT to be the nasty fairies around SOMEWHERE!! Unluckily for Faith, they all seem to be in around her living area. Poor Faith. It's so sad that the fairies hate her….  
**__**Oh! And if you have any OTHER questions to ask me, don't be a stranger. It's all probably very confusing.**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer; I thank you guys all so much for your wonderful reviews!!! You guys and gals are AWESOME!!**_

_**And some Answers;**_

_**For how come they still hate her? **_

_**Well she set the darkness loose. I mean, no one has forgiven Cosmo for anything, and he has done some of it for the best. And they all love Timmy (well used to, since the whole amnesia thing) because he got the darkness AWAY. **_

_**And I guess they all are just really shallow and unforgiving people. Fickle, as I should say.**_

_**I do not own FOP or any other cross-over character. If they show up in it. R&R!!!!**_

Timmy could feel Faith's ragged breath on the back of his neck. He knew that she was terrified of what was around the corner.

"Stay behind me" Timmy said, as he moved over to see more clearly.

Faith nodded, fear evident in her eyes.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Faith called out.

Timmy nodded. With some of the movies, he had watched with Wanda and Cosmo these past few days. Whenever he heard the person say, "Don't hurt yourself" it more meant to him, "Don't kill yourself, so you can't save me" But yet, the way Faith said it, it soundly like she really did care about his health.

Faith watched, as Timmy started disappearing in the shadows.

_What am I doing?_ Faith thought to herself, a few moments later, _I'm letting him walk into death!!!_

Faith quickly got to her feet. She was going to protect Timmy. No matter what the cost. Even though these Fairies weren't as bad, as yet to come. (HINT!)

She got up, and quietly followed Timmy. She didn't want Timmy to know she was there, he might send her back, then she wouldn't be able to protect him.

"_Faith.."_ Came a sour sing-song voice. She knew who it was. Faith quickened up her pace to Timmy. She didn't want Timmy to get hurt by _him._

Faith saw Timmy round the corner, that the voice's were coming from

"No! Tim-" Faith called softly, but Timmy had already past the corner.

"What do we have here?"

Faith widened her eye's and flew past the corner. She wasn't going to let him beat up Timmy. No way, no how.

"You aren't going to get Faith" Timmy said in a cold tone.

Faith thought it could even chill the hot temper that was her fathers.

"Oh, really?" She heard him say, she could practically hear his eyebrow raise

"What, are you her protector, or something?" He laughed.

Faith could feel Timmy bristling. His aura of power was fizzling.

Beside's her power of failing in the Fairy-business. She can sort of 'sense' other peoples magic aura. She knew that nobody else could, well, she really _didn't_ know if anyone else could. But she felt like this was a one-only thing.

And she could feel the hate radiating off of _his_ aura, and the anger off of Timmy's.

"Leave her alone" Timmy said again. Faith could feel the iciness of his words.

_He_ just laughed again.

"I don't think so!" Faith heard _him_ say, dangerously. She knew what was about to happen. He was going to give him the _shot_. He was going to point his wand at him and _shoot_.

"No!" Faith called out, as she ran and flung herself in front of Timmy.

_He_ was about to shoot, when pink light erupted around Faith and Timmy. Soon a poofing sound was heard, and Timmy and Faith weren't there anymore.

_He _had fired, but since both Timmy and Faith had vanished, it missed them completely.

"Where did they go?" _He_ asked himself. _He_ shrugged then walked off, still wondering what had happened.

Meanwhile, both Faith and Timmy flopped down.

"Ow…" Timmy said, as he rubbed his elbow. Timmy got up and looked around. The place, it seemed, looked like a house.

"Where are we?" Timmy asked, dazed.

"Oh dear." Faith said, as she too, noticed where they were

"We seem to be at.. My house"

"WHAT?!?!"

* * *

"Do you think the young'in, will like him?" Anti-Wanda asked, as she scratched her head with her feet.

"Who will like whom, my dear?" Anti-Cosmo asked, as he sipped his tea.

"Foop. Do you think he'll like Anti-Timmy?"

Anti-Cosmo raised his brow at his wife "Why, of course Foop will like Anti-Timmy! Why ever do you think not?"

"Well because Foop ain't looking at Anti-Timmy nice" Wanda replied pointing at the two children.

Anti-Cosmo also looked at the two boys. Foop was glaring at Anti-Timmy, because Anti-Timmy seemed to have him upside-down in a piece of rope, dangling above a pot.

"Whatever do you mean? Foop is looking at his brother in a better way, then I would imagine!" Anti-Cosmo said, as he turned back around "They are playing wonderfully with each other! Your just too soft-hearted, my dear. Clarisse and my other dim-witted half must've gotten to you"

Anti-Wanda nodded, but still looked at the two boys in concern

"If your sure" She said, biting her toe-nails in agitation.

"I am positive"

* * *

Timmy looked at Faith in shock

"How in the world did we end up here!?!?!!?" Timmy yelled.

Faith cringed "I don't know" She whispered.

Timmy sighed. "Well how far away are we from fairy world?" Timmy asked, as he looked around. The place was in the middle of nowhere.

"Really far" Faith said, "But I know a short-cut!"

Faith started walking, she stopped when she noticed Timmy wasn't following her

"Come on, Timmy! You wanna get home, right?"

Timmy sighed, then nodded

"Yea, I do" He sighed, as he started walking to where Faith was.

Faith nodded, almost unsurely, and waited for Timmy.

"It won't be that long"

* * *

Wanda was nervously looking to the door.

"Timmy hasn't come in yet" Wanda mused to Poof, who was playing about with his toys

"Poof, poof" Poof chirped as shook his rattle.

Suddenly a Timmy doll popped out of nowhere, and fell into Wanda's hands.

"Poof?" Poof inquired, as he looked at his mom.

Wanda smiled "Thanks Poof, but that doesn't help."

"Poof?" Poof said again, as he crinkled his brow.

"I'm home!!" Cosmo called out, as he walked in the door.

Wanda rolled her eyes

"All you did was go for a walk, and not even out of our own yard!"

Cosmo looked at her, then smiled "I'm home!"

Wanda laughed. But then she looked at the door.

"Where is he?"

* * *

Faith knew Timmy was getting annoyed. They still haven't found a way back.

The short-cut she knew was blocked, as was the original way to Town.

_They don't even GO to that house, why is it still there? In fact, I am the only one that EVER has been in that house, besides when it was first built!_

"Faith, are we there yet?" Timmy asked, not trying to hide the annoyance in his tone.

Faith cringed. She knew she was making him miss his time with his family. The _special_ time.

_Pfft, what's so special about it? It's just your parents getting together, while you watch. I don't see anything so great about that. Well, parent and step-parent, in my case._

"Okay" Faith said, as she decided that she couldn't take the bad vibes from his aura. It was making her crazy. Guilty, too.

"I will try to do what I did before. I will send you back"

"Me? What about you?"

Faith stopped, and looked at him.

"I don't try and go into town all that often" She said softly.

Timmy almost cringed.

Faith took a breath. "Oka, just stand there. Right in front of me"

Timmy stood, right in her line of sight.

Faith dug deep inside of her self. Mentally.

She opened her eyes, and pointed at Timmy.

Seconds later, bright pink light erupted around Timmy, and a poofing sound was heard. Then he was gone.

_**Weird, I know. It's just a string of my thoughts, all together. I doubt that any of them really fit together. :/ Welp, I hope you liked it anyway. This was sort of a real dud of this, or something. I am just dragging on her…..**_

_**REVIEW!!**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer; I do not own FOP characters, or anyone else in Cartoons.**_

_**Hey! Tell me, you guys and gals, which Cartoon Character you would like shown in this. I will (try) to get them in, somehow. :/? Anyway hope you like-ie and please review!!**_

Chapter 7

Timmy flopped down onto the ground.

He immediately sat back up, and looked around.

He was in his front yard.

"What the…?" Timmy asked, as he started to stand.

"Wow! Faith-" Timmy looked around. Faith wasn't there.

"_I try not to go into Town all that often"_

Timmy frowned.

_It can't all be THAT bad for her…. I mean people can't be THAT mean….._

Timmy walked to the front door.

_Or can they?_

* * *

Faith walked to the rip in their dimension. She needed to be alone, to ponder.

Faith sat in her usual spot. She folded her hands in her lap and sighed.

_I am such a trouble_

She looked down

_I could've killed Timmy! Poor Timmy……_

_That's it, I can't go anywhere anymore. I could hurt other people. Innocent people, _Faith decided.

(hmm… notice that no one likes her, yet she feels that she could hurt people???? Wow, Fairy-world is REALLY shallow!!!)

_I'll just stay here……_

"Stay here…"

Faith frowned. She liked going to town. Despite the remarks and the evil looks, the town was really interesting. Every time she went, she always found new things, new places. And this one little shop, with this really nice old lady.

She didn't mind that she was _Faith, the one who let it loose_, to her, Mrs. Neiva and her best friend Mama Cosma, she was just Faith.

And Faith liked that.

She sighed again.

"Hey what's eaten you?" A voice called out.

Faith turned around, and saw Danny, Sam and Tucker standing there

"Oh, hi" She said, as she turned back around. "I didn't expect you guys to come out here"

"Well we knew you were in here"

Faith turned back around on that

"How could you know?"

Danny shrugged "The sky, it sort of flashes, well in our dimension, I have no idea about the others"

"It most likely does" Sam said. Sam was always the practical of the three.

"You did say that all of the dimensions look inter-connected" Sam pointed out.

Faith sighed, which felt like the thousandth time "Yes, I did say that"

"So, have you seen any other, umm, dimensional people?" Danny asked curiously.

Faith smiled at Danny "No, I haven't seen what Patrick is doing. I know you love all the stories I give you. Patrick and Spongebob are a riot"

They all laughed

"Like the time they stole Sandy's rocket, and landed back on earth, and they thought it was the moon?" Danny said

"And they captured all of their friends thinking they were aliens?" Tucker finished.

Faith scowled "Ugg.. don't remind me, I still have the scars the nets gave me"

Danny, Sam and Tucker laughed.

Faith smiled, but then frowned.

"But why did you guys come here? You know you don't have to visit me ALL the time" _Or anytime at all._ Faith added, thinking of the decision she had made.

"Well there was-" Danny started to say, but suddenly blue like-smoke came out of his mouth.

Danny sighed "Well there WAS no ghosts"

Faith smiled "Go you guys! You have some ghost-butt to kick!"

Faith watched them all leave. She didn't really WANT to not see people.

"Well, maybe I wont hurt people in OTHER dimensions…." Faith said out loud. "I mean, maybe just in our dimension I can use my powers, or whatever. Anyway, I made a pact that I will protect this dimensions!"

Faith got up, and he hand flew to her chest.

"_All of these worlds, I shall protect._

_To make sure they don't go erect,_

_People here, people there._

_And some odd people over there._

_All need help, all need saving._

_For this world, it might be caving._

_But in this space in which time doesn't fly_

_I will keep a birds eye._

_On all the dimensions, threw and threw._

_For better or worse I shall protect you!"_

Faith smiled. She had made up that poem, for when she told someone she trusted, about this other worlds, she was going to pass on this code. For some worlds have caved. It was sad, really, to watch them slowly die….

Thankfully ever since Faith came, she had stopped the other worlds from crashing down. And the ones that were near destruction, she had saved them. She _was_ helpful! She _wasn't_ a danger.

In other worlds. All she seemed to do in this one, was destroy. But she knew the saviour of this world. Every world had one. Besides the one's that caved.

Timmy Turner was their saviour, and as long as this world had him, it wasn't going to fall apart. Even if he was a fairy.

Yes, Faith had learned that to keep a dimension, was for it to have a saviour, a super hero. When one, well, past on, or something happened. Faith would swoop in and cast a new saviour. She had found a magical staff that allowed such changes. She knew which ones were to be a saviour.

She always felt tremendous fulfilment when she saved a world.

Danny Fenton, or Phantom whichever he was using, was the saviour of his world. He didn't seem to be going away at any moment.

But there was a catch. If she didn't appoint a new hero, in an hour or so, the world would die. But what was strange was that the hero could go out of their worlds, and go into another's. Just take when Timmy, before, he went into Jimmy's world. And nothing happened.

Faith guessed that as long as the saviour didn't die, the world was save from destruction.

She didn't question it.

* * *

Timmy was walking around the town.

When Timmy had gotten home, Wanda had practically jumped up and down when Timmy got home. He didn't know he was gone THAT long.

Timmy was wandering around, and asking people some questions.

Mostly about Faith.

"How do like Faith?"

"Faith?!!? That trouble-maker? I thought Cosmo was bad, but apparently I was wrong!!"

"What has Faith done?!"

"Well, first of all, she has closed School for the hundredth time, she set that horrible Darkness loose. I'm still shaking from that!"

"What would you say to Faith right now?"

"Nothing your unadulterated ears should hear"

Timmy now knows that he was wrong. Completely wrong.

"Mom, do you know anything about Faith?" Timmy asked, later that day when he was at home.

"Faith Von Strangle?"

"Yeah"

"Well, she, apparently was an even worse trouble-maker than your father. She sent the darkness loose"

"Yeah, that's huge. But she seems so nice. Why does everyone pick on her?"

"Well, Timmy" Wanda said, as she moved over to her sons side "Some people just, aren't as nice as you, or me-"

"Don't forget Cosmo and Poof!" Timmy said

Wanda smiled "Yes, and your father and brother. Well, some people just aren't really nice. Take Jorgen for example. I mean he is the leader of us all, and he must have some influence on other fairies. I hear that he doesn't treat his daughter, anyway like we treat you. I hear that he doesn't even talk to her if he can help it"

Timmy frowned "That's not-"

"Nice? Well nobody said that Jorgen was nice"

Timmy had to agree to that.

"So what should we do?"

"I wish I knew Timmy…"

* * *

Faith was absently looking over the worlds.

"Well they all seem in order" She said to herself. "I guess I should get out of her. I have to go to school. Unfortunately"

Faith was just about to go back, when she spotted something.

"What's up with the Anti-Fairies?" Faith mused.

She waved her hand, and a cloud floated up.

"I want to see the Anti-Fairies please" She said to the all-seeing-cloud.

A slightly fuzzy picture showed up, with Anti-Cosmo and Wanda in it.

"What could they- Oh my god!"

Faith eyes widened as she saw a new addition of the Anti-Winkles.

"_Anti-Timmy?!?!"_ Faith shrieked. "Oh no… oh no… _oh no!!!"_

* * *

_**Well…..????? How was this??? Please say it was good! Please! I hope I clear any confusion with the super-hero thing. You know, one (or two) people are needed in a world to keep it alive, but if he or she dies Faith can make another saviour. And since she watches over the worlds, she knows which ones would be the best (next) saviour. You know. But if you have any questions (about anything) just ask!!**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer; I do not own FOP or their characters or Cross-over characters.. Just Faith...._**

Chapter 8

Faith hyperventilated.

"This is bad! This is bad! Oh my god, this is horrible!"

Faith started shaking "If Timmy can save the world _without_ being a fairy, I couldn't imagine what he _could do AS a fairy!_ But and Anti-Timmy?!!? It's all Timmy but _BAD!!!!_"

Faith jumped out of the space between every world. She whispered a word and soon was teleported into another dimension.

A poofing was heard, then Faith felled down from the sky. She could never seem to fly in another world.

"Danny! Danny! I have bad news!!" Faith cried out, as she landed and started running. But she didn't seem to notice the ghost barrelling up behind her.

"Danny-AHH!" Faith cried, as the ghost banged right into her.

"I'm the box ghost! Get out of my way!"

She fell on the ground, with a _thud_ and blacked out.

_(Just a note, I feel that in a different world, the people change to the size and look the other dimension would have. So like if Danny went into Timmy's world, he would be a little over Timmy's height {I think Danny would be a little bit taller then Timmy} And vice versa. So like, Faith would be almost as tall as Sam. Do you get it?)_

* * *

~ The Next Day ~

Timmy was just waking up for the next day.

"Sport! Your going to be late for school!" Wanda shouted, from down below, in the kitchen.

"Uhh…" Timmy moaned, as he flipped over in his bed. "I'm sleeping"

~ Poof ~

Wanda appeared near Timmy's bed "Wake up, sport. Anyway, maybe Faith will-"

Timmy bolted up at the mention of Faith's name.

"My!" Wanda exclaimed, as Timmy bolted upright "What has gotten my Timmy so interested in this _girl_"

Timmy blushed "Well… I…uhh…umm…" He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Wanda laughed. "I think someone has a _crush _on a certain fairy!"

Wanda smiled at Timmy and then flounced out the door.

"_I _have a _crush?!"_ Timmy said in disbelief. "I _seriously _doubt that!!"

_But yet why am I so happy that I _might_ be able to see her again?!!?_

"_I don't usually try and go into town all that often"_

_Put triple underscores on _might.

~ 5 Minutes Later ~

"Okay, I'm ready to go to school now!" Timmy said in exasperation. Wanda was fussing over him. He didn't know why, didn't _want_ to know why. He just _wanted_ to _leave_.

"Can I go _now?"_ Timmy asked, as he grabbed his trademark hat.

Wanda looked up at her sons aggravation. She sighed, "Yes, you can go now"

Timmy smiled, and hugged his mom "Bye mom!" He whispered.

"Bye dad! Bye Poof!" Timmy yelled.

"Hi!"

"Poof! Poof!"

Timmy ran out the door, just in time for the bus. He flopped the hat on his head, as he started walking up the stairs on the bus.

* * *

~ The Day Before ~

"Faith! Faith!" Danny yelled "Oh man…!"

"Oh ow….." Faith groaned as she slowly started waking up. "God, why does my head hurt so much?!"

Danny sighed with relief. His face changing into a smile. Faith, to him, seemed like a little sister.

He thought that probably all the people she meet in other dimensions, felt like she was their little sister.

"Well the box ghost, sort of… knocked you down.. And you hit the pavement really hard. You were knocked out for quite awhile"

Faith eyes widened suddenly, as she remembered why she had came to this world.

"Danny! Oh my god! There's an Anti-Timmy!" Faith exclaimed

"What? Really!?"

"Yes! Danny, what do I do?"

Danny looked at her, with an eye-brow raised "What's Anti-Timmy going to _do?_ I mean, aren't they all locked up in Anti-world, or whatever? Like the ghost zone?"

Faith nodded "Yes, they are. But Anti-Cosmo. He got out the one time, and well, what means that he wont do it again? And he probably has the most powerful anti-fairy ever, _for a son_!" her voice rose on the last 3 words.

"How do you know Timmy is so powerful? Your really powerful too-"

Faith waved a hand "No, I'm not! Whatever gave you THAT Idea?"

"Well, for one thing? That whole business with taking care of the dimensions?!? I mean, no one else seems to be able to do that!"

Faith looked at him like he grew two heads "What do you mean by that?" Faith asked, but before Danny could answer Faith said,, "Anyway! Timmy has saved the world, twice over, _before_ he was even a fairy! Imagine the power he has now!"

"Yes, but I doubt he even _knows_ he has powers! He did get freaking _amnesia _for gods sake!"

Faith got up "Your putting down your own cousin!" She exclaimed. She didn't feel good having some down-grade Timmy. Especially Danny. He _was_ his cousin… For gods sake.

"So?!"

"Danny _what_ are you trying to get at?! Are you all pissy because Sam is dating that blond kid, bully-guy?! What's his face? Well, you know what? I can give you some advice!" Faith yelled, her shoulders tensing.

"_**Why**__**. **__**Don't.**__**You**__**. **__**Tell.**__**Her.**__**You.**__**Love**__**. **__**Her**_?!?! Do I _need_ to write it down for you?!!"

With that Faith flew up in the air and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Danny sat down. He was sitting in shock, stung by what Faith had said.

"She is right you know" His sister said, as she came out of nowhere.

Danny sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I know"

* * *

~ Where we were before ~ (You know in the Timmy scene; the day before?)

Faith knew she was late. She had tried to cover up the mark that, that _stupid ghost_made. But no matter what she did, it was still there.

_Great now I'm going to be labelled a bigger freak because I have a weird 'mark' on my face!!_

"God darn it!" Faith said. She had put her face against the glass plain. "I don't _want_ to be a freak! I _didn't_ sign up for this! Why is this happening to me! Why!?"

Faith growled, and that caused the glass to shatter.

"Ugg! What is with me! Why. Can't. I. Be. Normal?!?!?"

Tears slipped down her cheeks.

Soon she wiped her eyes, and started to get ready for school.

"Dad would kill me if I didn't go to school"

When Faith reached the door, she still felt the wet tears on her face. She just hoped nobody noticed the her red eyes, or shiny face.

There was nothing to do for the mark on her face. It was as plain to see as a pumpkin in a pickle patch.

Faith blew out some air, and opened the door.

As usual every pair of eyes turned to the door. Then when they saw who it was, they looked back away.

_Most likely to crack jokes about how weird I am, and my new 'weird' mark._

Faith bowed her head. She would not listen. She would ignore.

"Faith?"

Faith looked up at the sound of her name

She cringed, knowing she already did what she _didn't_ want to do.

_Darn it!_

Timmy was standing there, with a slight look of concern on his face.

When Timmy saw the scar on her face, he scowled. He looked around, as he already heard whispers of her name.

Faith lowered her head again, and slipped past Timmy.

She was almost to her spot, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Faith turned around, half thinking it was Timmy, yet half thinking it was a fist. Being beat up most days, did that to you.

She saw Timmy, but cringed anyway.

"What happened to you?" Timmy asked, softly. But not softly enough.

"She got what she dissevered!" Someone, who had over-heard the conversation, yelled.

Timmy spun around, and growled at the person.

"Well she did! Letting the world almost get destroyed! She could have killed everyone!"

"_But_ she didn't!" Timmy countered.

"Yeah! If that mysterious saviour hadn't had come in! If he hadn't show up, we would've all been dead! And she hadn't done _A THING _to help with that!"

_That's what you think,_ Faith thought. _Did anyone notice the pink spark that was there, when the Darkness disappeared the first time? Did anyone, before, wonder how they knew how to get to Timmy?_

_But of course, no one does. It's part of being anonymous._

"How do you know!??!" Timmy yelled back.

Faith looked sharply at him

_Why would he defend me? No one has ever done so…_

Faith looked at Timmy in a new light.

_I just seem to like him more and more everyday…… I swear I might even be in love with him._

_I'm in love with a boy, I haven't even meet for a week yet. _

Faith sigh quietly.

_Well, love IS crazy, I mean Danny hasn't said anything to Sam yet, so who says it has to take days to fall in love? I've heard of crazier things… Been APART of crazier things._

"Because…!" The person flustered "I just know, okay?!"

Timmy turned around, and scowled. He then shook his head

"Some people…" He muttered.

Faith gave him a blank stare, not noticing she had her scar in plain view.

Timmy gave his full attention to Faith's face

"Really, what happened to your _face?"_

"I got hit by a ghost" Faith mumbled, and bowed her head again.

"What?" Timmy asked, leaning in to hear better.

"I got hit by a ghost" Faith mumbled again.

"You got hit by a GHOST?!?!"

Faith nodded her head. Ashamed.

"How in the world-?" Timmy said, but suddenly a big BOOM was heard. Then some major shaking.

Everyone screamed.

"Oh no" Faith whispered, her eyes widened and she started to go pale.

"No, no no no no!!!"

With that, Faith flew out the door.

"Wait, Faith--!?!" Timmy cried, as he started to follow her.

_**HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Lol, niiiccceee place, eh? Totally perfect-io!!! I doubt ANY of you will EVER guess what I have come up with!!! I doubt it! I seriously do!! !!!!!!**_

_**Lol, well Please Review, please!! And sorry about OOC. I swear, I am doing it. And for speeding this thing up. I making it go fast, now aren't I?**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer; I do not own FOP or any characters beside's Faith. Anti-Timmy is sort a like Nega-Timmy man. Jeez. Lol, anyway please R&R! Hope you enjoy!!!! AND LOVE IT!!!**_

Chater 9

Faith was flying out the door, she had forgotten that she could just poof herself to where she wanted to go.

_No! Please! NO! He couldn't have gotten there, so SOON, now could've he?? Imagine, what he could do! With my staff, as a boot……_

Faith was going as fast as she could go. She barely heard her name being called.

_Most-likely a teacher… Or Timmy._

Her heart skipped a beat, when she thought of that. Timmy to care for her that much…

_NO! That's absurd! Why would anyone care for me? I am nothing, to no one._

"_Faith?!!_"

Faith didn't look back, but she could tell who's boyish voice that was.

She flew faster, hoping he wouldn't have to find out. It would corrupt him, whenever he would get his memory back. Because he WOULD get his memory back, even if she had to go threw Anti-World to do it. With black cats strapped to her back, and pouring all the salt over her shoulder, and going under every ladder… Well you get it, right?

Faith flew and flew, past the town sign that said "Fairy World" Another big shake shook the world, and almost made Faith fly off the edge.

She jumped into the air, behind the fairy sign, and a big poof was heard. She had found that short-cut to one of her secret spots, since she found out there was more then one, not too long ago.

~ POOF ~

Faith fell clawing at the air. She not only couldn't do fairy stuff that well, but sometimes she couldn't even fly! Only when she was just grazing the ground, could she fly above it.

When she was a few feet off the ground, as she was now, she always seemed to fall.

"AAARRRRGGGG!" Faith cried, as she landed on the ground.

_Thump_

"Oh, ow.." Faith grumbled, rubbing the back of her head.

"Who is there?" Called out a voice. It, too, was boyish, yet had more dark tone to his voice.

Faith widened her eyes. Her guess had been correct, but that still didn't mean she wasn't scared.

"I asked-" The boyish voice hissed. Faith could hear wings rustling impatiently. "Who. Is. There?"

"Faith Von Strangle" Faith said meekly, her own wings fluttered silently.

"Faith?" Anti-Timmy asked, confused "I have never heard of any Anti-Faith, are you perhaps, a human?"

Faith stood up on that. "What do you mean no Anti-Faith!? I AM a Fairy!….. Aren't I?"

"Or maybe I just have not seen her. I have only been at Anti-World for so long, you know"

Faith didn't like the sound of his voice. His voice sounded too dark, and brooding. Nothing at all like the light, if girlish, voice of Anti-Timmy's other Half.

Anti-Timmy was in the shadows, but she could still see the out-line of his body.

"I learned how my dad had gotten out of Anti-World. He said, he found an empty space, between the spaces, and it lead him here, then to your fairy-world. I, the ever curious, checked it out"

Faith could tell, from the profile of the shadowy out-line of his face that Anti-Timmy was smiling, a white light shimmered from his mouth, which Faith guess he had fang-like teeth.

"And look what I found!" He said, the shadow spreading his arms wide "Apparently my father was never the explorer. I have found the most wonderful-looking wand, and many other random things, that seem to have such power radiating from them. And I have found such and _interesting _looking fairy"

Anti-Timmy slid towards Faith. Faith froze, afraid of what he would do. His dark-blue wings shimmered as he moved, and his black hair glowed darkly. His very aura emanated dark power.

"You are so different, from what I have seen of Fairies" He murmured, gentling tapping his chin, closing in on her. His purple-like hat, tipping over slightly as he moved.

"You send out your own power waves. On a different level then the other fairies. Even the Anti-Fairies are on the same level of power as the fairies. All but _you"_

_Great, Anti-Timmy is going to call me a freak. How joyous._

"And your so beautiful"

Faith looked sharply at Anti-Timmy, just noticing the surprised look on his face. Faith knew he didn't mean to say that, if the shocked look on his face was any indication.

But Anti-Timmy recovered. He smiled slowly, showing all of his teeth. Which did, in fact, have fangs.

"Beautiful" He slurred, like it was a bad word.

It sent dark shivers down Faith's spine. Not at all pleasant.

"HEY!" Shouted another boyish voice, lighter, girlish.

"Who do you think you are?!" The voice challenged.

Timmy, pink hat and shimmering white wings flew out to the open. Timmy glanced at Faith, but then went back to looking at Anti-Timmy.

A sudden thought came to Faith's head.

_But wait! If he likes me, does that mean Timmy doesn't like…. Me?_

Faith felt as if she had been doused with hot water, then thrown in an ice cold lake.

_Does Timmy like me? Even as a… Friend?_

_Oh Faith! Don't be stupid!_ Her consciousscolded her, _Of course he cares about you, even IF just as a friend, I mean, he FOLLOWED you didn't he?!?_

"Is that me?" Anti-Timmy exclaimed, at the same time Timmy said,

"Wow! Is that… my Anti?"

The both stood there, looking at each other. Timmy's face had curiosity written all over it, while Anti-Timmy's had bemused interest.

Faith looked at them both. She was standing in the middle of the two, but was behind them, if that was possible. Faith saw her opportunity to try and figure out what Anti-Timmy had done.

She snuck off, to the part where some metal poles jutted out, like a shelf. She had put all her stuff there. Well, the stuff she left in this dimensional space, room, anyway.

She noticed that everything was gone.

She whispered Malikye. The name, she had named her all-seeing-eye. He always came, whenever she said his name, whichever Dimensional room he happened to be in.

The cloud floated out, flying over the two Timmy's who were sizing each other up, then down to Faith.

Not only did the All-Seeing-Eye see things, it could also tell things. Sometimes things in the future.

"What's happening? Did Anti-Timmy do anything?" Faith whispered.

The Cloud rumbled quietly, which sounded like a profound no.

Faith was instantly puzzled by that, but then shook her head.

"But he did take the Dimensional Implements, right?"

The Cloud thundered a yes.

Faith sighed, "I thought so"

What are you going to do? The Cloud growled. Faith would swear the cloud was glaring at Anti-Timmy.

"I'll grab the Implements when he's not- epp!" Faith shrieked, as cold fingers wrapped around her mouth.

"What did you say there, Faith?" Anti-Timmy asked. He wrapped his arms around her mid-section and pulled her up. Faith motioned Malikye to leave.

_I don't want you hurt_ Faith thought. Malikye was a known mind-reader. The Cloud disappeared. She could hear it grumbling as it went.

Faith noticed that Timmy was on the floor, looking like he was sleeping. Faiths wings rustled nervously, making soft chiming sounds.

Anti-Timmy growled, at the sound of light. His wings rustled a dark, bitter tune. He smirked.

Faith bit hard on the inside of Anti-Timmy's hand.

Anti-Timmy drew back his hand, far enough for Faith to hiss "What did you do to Timmy?!?!"

"Nothing dangerous, I assure you" Anti-Timmy said

"How can I trust your word?" Faith said, before Anti-Timmy put his hand back over her mouth.

"Because, I hadn't even need of anything, besides a sound knock on his noggin to get him to sleep. I didn't hurt him, I know you like him"

Faith sputtered against Anti-Timmy's arm.

"Oh, don't even try to deny it" Anti-Timmy said calmly. For some reason, he started stroking her hair.

"You like, well, _love_ my anti. Timmy"

By that time, Timmy had awakened, his head was thumping from the hit Anti-Timmy had given him.

"You like, well, _love_ my anti. Timmy"

Timmy could just barely detect a sharp note to Anti-Timmy's words.

"Oh, do stop biting me" Anti-Timmy scowled, "It's not very pleasant"

"Well neither is tasting your hands!" Faith gasped, as she drew in a big gulp of air.

Timmy heard a sigh. Then a strangled choke came from Faith.

"Stop. Choking. Me" Faith said weakly.

"But I feel like it, dear" Anti-Timmy said coldly.

Timmy jumped up, and turned to face Anti-Timmy.

Faith had a pale look, and the skin around her eyes was starting to turn a bluish colour.

She was gapping for air, but he could tell she wasn't getting any. Her face was in full panic.

"Let go of her!" Timmy yelled, as suddenly jumped Anti-Timmy.

Faith took a sharp gasp of air, when she was shoved down by Anti-Timmy.

Her head felt dizzy, and her eye sight was fogged.

She was breathing heavily, her heart pumping wildly.

But Faith took a shaky breath, and looked back up.

Her eyes widened.

The Dimensional Room was in shambles. The metallic poles, that were in all of the Dimensional Rooms, were bent, and even some broken. Some stuff she had kept as keep-sakes here, were all destroyed.

"They must have powers in strength, or something of the sort." Faith said to herself. "Well, it's no surprise, I mean he was the _Chosen One_. He fought the Darkness, and so much _more_"

"Tiring, Timmy?" Faith heard Anti-Timmy taunt.

_If he's this mean now…… _

"Timmy!" Faith cried. She had felt the vibrations of a quake, before it was going to happen. This part of the room was going to crash. She started to stand.

"Timmy! The room is going to die!"

Faith ran, around the corner of the Room. Some of the Dimensional Rooms took up the look of a house, only with metallic poles, and archways.

She gapped at the fast-flying fairies, as they zipped threw the air. They were even faster than her father. And some of the punches looked like they were also stronger.

A big quake suddenly ripped threw the empty dimensional space.

"Timmy!" Faith shrieked almost falling over, because of the force of the quake. "We have to go NOW!"

Timmy looked at her quickly, but didn't stop. He and Anti-Timmy were still throwing punches and flying around like bullets.

"Please!" Faith pleaded.

Timmy stopped at the desperation in her voice.

"_I know you love Timmy"_

"Ha ha!" Anti-Timmy cried, as he threw out a fist, and landed it straight in Timmy's mid-section.

"Opfft" Timmy cried, as he started sailing threw the air.

"_Timmy!_"

Timmy landed at the edge of the empty dimensional space. He hit the wall with a _thud_, and slid down to the floor.

Faith ran towards Timmy. The Dimensionally empty space started groaning, and Faith knew it was only a matter of time before it would collapse.

"Timmy! Timmy!" Faith said, as she knelt down and shook his shoulder.

Timmy didn't move. The only thing moving was his stomach, in the tell-tale sign of breathing.

_Well at least he is breathing,_ Faith thought, as another groan emitted from the walls. _But he wont be for long, if he doesn't get out of here…_

_**Oka, how was this? Was it good???!!!! Was it!!!??? Come on, tell me you liked it!!! Please?**_

_**Lol. Well, I wonder if you even thought of that…… You probably did, since I am SO predictable!!!**_

_**Anyway, I left you at another sort of cliff hanger… yet you can guess what will happen. I mean, really. **_

_**Dictairy lesson; Implements means a tool or device. ;)**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer; I do not own FOP or any character besides Faith. Hope you LOVE it!! Please review!!!**_

_**And I have made a little picture of Faith on deviantArt, so check out my profile **__**Only-one-name**__**. Or just go to the link {**__**.com/art/Faith-Von-Strangle-FOP-OC-150698240}**_

Chapter 10

"Timmy! Timmy!" Faith yelled.

Another loud groan emitted from the walls. Some metallic poles, that were still intact from Timmy's fight, fell to the floor.

"Timmy! Can you hear me!??" Desperation edged in her voice.

Timmy didn't say anything. He didn't even open his eyes.

~ BOOM ~

Another piece of the ceiling fell down, landing only inches away from Timmy and her.

_I know how the dying people of the other worlds feel. Vulnerable. Helpless._

Faith looked at Timmy.

_He's our saviour. I have to save him. Above all else. Our saviour can NOT die._

Now, a note to all of you; Faith is smaller than Timmy. Her head just about reaches his shoulder, when Timmy stands up. And, he probably is heavier. She barely weighs anything.

Faith shook Timmy's shoulder again, but he still didn't move.

Faith took a breath, and slid her hands underneath Timmy's body.

_Lets hope I can at least carry him. I don't want to risk poofing out, who knows what could happen. I might not even be able too…… It is a dimensional space, I can't do anything with out my Dimensional Wand, in one of those spaces_

"Uggghhh" Faith groaned, as she lifted up Timmy. She carried him, over her left shoulder. She almost fell back down on her knees.

He IS _HEAVY_

Suddenly a harsh laugh rang out from nowhere, and white, hot light erupted in front of Faith.

Smoke was billowing out soon afterward, and it caused Faith's eyes to water.

"No! You put it on _fire?!!?" _Faith screamed out loud. She could already smell the burning ash. And the horrible smell of Burning Dimension.

"Oh, come on!" Faith cried.

The fire, very quickly, started to get out of control. It was scorching the bottom of her back, and licking at her sides. Her face was turning white, at the edges, from lack of oxygen.

Faith had covered Timmy's mouth, with a extra piece of her shirt. It was tied around his mouth, so he wouldn't get the fumes of the fire.

Faith coughed. It racked her whole body "I have to get _out_ of here! Okay, I don't care if something horrible happens, I AM TELEPORTING!"

Soon hot pink light shone out, and the two were gone.

* * *

"Cosmo" Wanda said anxiously. Her "My Timmy sense says he's in trouble"

Cosmo looked at her. "How come that doesn't work on me? I was in trouble yesterday!"

Wanda looked at him "The only thing you had trouble with, was the mustard container"

Cosmo folded his arms "I was still in trouble!" He retorted.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "I love you, Cosmo"

"Hurray! I'm loved!"

Wanda smiled at her husband, but still, in the back of her mind, had that nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

And she knew that she was always right.

* * *

"*Cough* Timmy?" Said a weak voice. Timmy felt someone shaking his shoulder lightly

"Timmy. Please, open your eyes" The weak voice said again, something edging in it's voice. Concern? Desperation? Timmy couldn't guess.

Timmy slowly opened his eyes, and was greeted to the sight of Faith's concerned face looming over him.

Timmy saw Faith break into a smile.

"Thank god your alive!" Relief was evident in her voice.

Timmy's eyes started to come into clearer focus. He saw that Faith's face was streaked with ash and smoke residue, and she sure smelled like it.

"What happened?" Timmy asked, still the slightest bit dazed.

"Are you hurt? Do you hurt?" Faith asked, ignoring his first question.

"No. I don't feel… hurt?" Timmy said. Trying not to rub the back of his head, which was pounding like crazy.

"Oh thank goodness! You hit the wall hard. I was afraid… I was, well…" Faith blushed, but Timmy couldn't see it, due to the ash on her face.

Timmy looked at her strangely "Afraid of what?"

"I guess I just didn't want you to die" Faith mumbled, turning her face away. She started whipping her face to clear it of ash.

"_I know you love Timmy"_

"Oh" Timmy said. He didn't know exactly how to take her answer.

"Well…" Faith said, but suddenly the world started shaking again.

Her face instantly went white.

_These are the warning signs…… In a matter of days, maybe a week at most, this world will start to crumble. _

_But why?!_

"What? What's wrong?!?" Timmy asked, the shake didn't faze him, he sat straight.

Faith, fortunately or unfortunately, had fallen into Timmy's lap.

Her face turned beet red "Oh, god! I'm sorry!" Faith jumped up, and took a step back from Timmy.

Timmy nodded, getting up himself.

"What made your face turn white? Was it because of Anti-Timmy?"

Faith shook her head, then nodded it.

Timmy cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, not really. But he might have had a hand in this"

Faith sighed, knowing she'd have to show him.

"Come on, I guess it was only a matter of time till you had to find out." Her face had gone back to the usual white-tanish tone.

Timmy gave her a weird look, but nodded anyway. "So what am I going to see?"

"Nothing like you have ever seen before. Even before"

Timmy followed, confused by what she had said. But he didn't ask what she meant by it.

* * *

Wanda frowned. Even though her Timmy sense wasn't tingling…

(ha ha take that Spiderman!)

Timmy still wasn't home. It had been almost a few hours since school for younger Fairies had let out the young fairies, and even if Timmy had stopped to see some things, he would've been home by now.

Home hours ago.

"Cosmo, do you think he went to a new friends house, and forgot to tell us?" Wanda asked, biting her lip anxiously.

Cosmo appeared around the corner, with Poof in tow.

"Forgot to tell who, what?" Cosmo asked. He transformed into a monkey, and started scratching his butt.

"What? Now no one can tell me I can't scratch there!" Cosmo cried in defence, as he saw the look on his wife's face.

"Ooh ooh aah aah" Cosmo-monkey said.

Poof laughed, and rattled his rattle.

Banana's started appearing form nowhere.

Wanda sighed and looked back out the window.

"Timmy, where are you?"

(ha ha ha! Scooby Doo!)

* * *

"Okay, here we are" Faith said, as she showed Timmy the outside of her secret hiding spot.

"You took me to a rotten tree…?" Timmy asked, looking sceptically at the tree.

Faith sighed, and walked into the tree. Light flooded around her, and she was gone.

"Hey!" Timmy called, in awe and anxiety, as he ran after her and threw the tree.

"What-?" Timmy asked, as he was surrounded by metal poles and light white clouds. There was dark parts in some of the clouds, looking almost like zippers… or doors…

He shook his head, not believing what he was seeing.

"Malikye!" Faith shouted. Suddenly a gray-white cloud floated down.

Yes? It rumbled. Thunder shot out, as it spied Timmy.

Timmy took a step back and put his arms up.

"No! That's _Timmy_ not _Anti-Timmy" _Faith said to the floating cloud.

The cloud grumbled again.

"Oh, well… What should I do? What do you think is causing it?"

The cloud thundered, and Faith turned to look at Timmy.

"Get his memory back? How am I suppose to do that? Ask Sandy? What if that doesn't work?"

The cloud grumbled

"Jimmy? Okay, well what happens if that doesn't work?"

The cloud thundered, then disappeared.

"Okay! Thanks!" Faith yelled, just a little sarcasticly.

She then turned to Timmy.

"Well we are going to get your memory back, Timmy. If it's the last thing I do"

* * *

Anti-Timmy looked at the strange energy source he had stolen.

"Tell me your secrets" He cooed to the wand.

It glowed, for a couple of seconds, then pictures flashed in Anti-Timmy's mind.

After a couple of seconds Anti-Timmy scowled then smirked.

"So you have the power to destroy and create other worlds?" Anti-Timmy asked. The wand buzzed.

"And dedicate a new 'saviour' to a world, as you, or _she_ calls it? And you need a 'saviour' to keep the world safe?"

The wand buzzed again.

"That's wondrous! Think of all the possibilities…" Anti-Timmy murmured to himself

The Wand made a slight screeching sound.

"What!?? You can _ONLY _work for FAITH?!?! What type of bull is that?!?!" Anti-Timmy cried.

The wand buzzed again

"What??!!! _ALL THE THINGS I TOOK ONLY WORK FOR FAITH_!!!????"

The wand buzzed.

Anti-Timmy glowered at the Wand.

"UUHHH! NOW I HAVE TO GO AND GET HER!!" Anti-Timmy stormed. He threw up his hands.

"Can't I just wish her here, you are a wand!"

The wand buzzed again

"You can't destroy true love? What are you babbling on about? True love, where? Just wish her up for me!!"

The Wand buzzed, yet again

"What do you mean by freaking true love!??! Faith's in love with Timmy… Oh…" Anti-Timmy scowled.

"Because she's in love with Timmy you can't wish her here, because she's WITH Timmy. Oh what a load of complete bull! You so CAN wish her here! You're no ORDINARY WAND!"

The Wand buzzed again.

"Yes I know your not a regular wand… And you were just telling me that I can't use a usual wand to get her here, because of true love" Anti-Timmy blanched "Oh… So your called Dimensional Wand for nothing, right? You can't do ANYTHING a regular wand CAN DO!?? No granting wishes, no nothing like that?" Anti-Timmy spat.

"Well your useless! If you couldn't destroy things, I would _THROW YOU OUT_!!"

(Anti-Timmy, as you see, has a very big temper)

The Wand stopped buzzing. And started glowing.

"Shut up" Anti-Timmy scowled at the Wand. "Just shut up"

The Wand stopped glowing. A low sound emmited from it, almost sounding like laughter.

Anti-Timmy's frown deepened.

* * *

Wanda was starting to freak. She didn't want to leave Cosmo, _alone_.

Anyone with a brain would know not to leave him.

But she was really getting worried. She hated not being able to look for her little boy.

"Cosmo! Something is _really_ wrong. I want to look, so can you _please please_ not do anything stupid while I'm gone?"

Cosmo nodded, innocently scratching his head with his feet. Poof was sound asleep in the other room. You could hear his snoring.

Wanda took that all as an omen, and headed out the door. Flinging her coat on in haste.

"Timmy! Timmy!" Wanda called out, flying down the streets. "Timmy, oh, Timmy, where are you?"

_**Tehehehe. Like it? It's sort of, all over the place…… yea, one idea after the other…… lol, but I hope it was good. Please review!!!!! And it seems short…. Doesn't it? Well, oh well……**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer; I do not own FOP or any character besides Faith. Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW!!**_

Chapter 11

"Who should we see first?" Faith asked out loud. She was looking at two dark patches of cloud, tapping her chin in thought.

"See _who!?!! _For _what?!?!_" Timmy exclaimed.

"To get your memory back!" Faith exclaimed "It's Sandy or Jimmy, either one, that I know of that _can_ get your memory back! OR the wand, but we, unfortunately, don't have that…" Faith said, as she started walking towards one of the dark patches of clouds.

"Faith? What are you doing?" Timmy asked. He didn't feel so right about this.

"We are going into another dimension" Faith said, as she started opening the black cloud part.

"Dimension?" Timmy asked, you could practically see the question mark above his head.

Faith sighed "You'll see, don't worry"

Timmy nodded, still a little anxious "Will anything bad happen?"

Faith shook her head, hesitated, then slightly nodded her head.

"What does that mean?!!?" Timmy asked. His worry increased two fold.

"Well, you won't really feel anything, but the first time may be rough, but nothing fatal, or wounding"

Timmy looked at the dark cloud and swallowed. "I-if y-your s-sure"

Faith looked at Timmy sympathetically. She walked over and, impulsively squeezed his hand.

"It'll be fine" Faith said. She looked down at her hand, and blushed at her impulsiveness. She tried to pull her hand away, but Timmy tightened his hold, not letting her pull it away.

Faith looked up, her face flaming even more. Timmy smiled at her. Faith's heart skipped a beat.

"Well, then" She said, her voice a little wispy. "Let's go"

* * *

Wanda was shivering. The coat she had put on was warm, but not warm enough.

"Timmy!" Wanda called again. She knew she should probably go back, and check if he came home, but she could_ tell_ he hasn't come home yet.

Call it motherly instincts.

Wanda was getting closer to the outskirts of town. She was somehow compelled to go here.

"Timmy!??!!" Wanda called again, shivering from the cold breeze that had picked up.

Wanda soon, came face-to-face with a gnarled old tree.

Wanda felt the power flowing out from it in waves.

"What is this?" Wanda asked, as she started walking towards the tree.

She placed her hand against the tree, and felt the pulsing of magic.

Suddenly her hand fell threw.

"What?!?!" Wanda shrieked, as she fell threw the tree.

She soon landed, soundlessly, on the floor of a bed of soft clouds.

"It'll be fine" Wanda heard a shy voice say.

Wanda looked up, and saw Timmy standing, hand in hand, with that girl- Faith, it was.

She saw Faith try to pull something away-her hand. But she noticed that Timmy held on.

Wanda watched as a slow blush crossed over Faith's face.

_She, obviously, hasn't been one to hold a person's hand. Much less a boys._

"Well, then" Wanda heard Faith say, the blush evident in her voice "Let's go"

Wanda was about to call out, but they both disappeared before her eyes.

"Timmy!" Wanda cried. But, Timmy was already gone.

_What did she do? What did she do? What did she do!!!?????!!!_

Suddenly a big cloud floated down.

'She's saving the world' It rumbled.

Wanda yelped "_What are you?!_"

'I am a talking horse' It said sarcastically. 'What does it look like? I'm a fairy, trapped in a cloud-like form! I thought, you, would have actually known! You are obviously much older then I am!'

Wanda frowned, but looked at the cloud "Do you talk regularly?"

'No. I usually only talk to those who I wish. You, and Faith are the only ones that have ever heard me. Because I wish it to be so'

"Who are you?" Wanda asked "What happened to you?"

'I am Amanda Malikye'

"But who is that?" Wanda asked, she had only heard of one Amanda, but that couldn't be possible…

'I am Faith's mother'

Apparently it was possible.

* * *

Swirling motions fell in Timmy's eyes. Bright lights swirled around him in a hypnotic way.

Suddenly they all stopped, and Timmy fell towards the ground. But before he could completely fall, he flew upwards. He felt resistance against his wings, but he just dismissed that as some weird travelling sickness.

Anyway, unfortunately Faith wasn't all that lucky.

She landed on the ground with a _whack_. (Don't worry she's not hurt. She's a tough girl)

"Faith? Are you okay?" Timmy asked, as he floated down to her. He hadn't noticed that she had let go of his hand. It felt oddly empty now…

Timmy shook off that feeling.

"Y-yea" Faith said, rubbing her head "I'm fine. I get use to it. Falling is one of my favourite past times"

Timmy chuckled, and helped her up. He grabbed her outstretched hand, and tugged.

Faith flung upwards. She flew right into Timmy, who stumbled backwards, catching her so she wouldn't fall down.

"Good gosh, Timmy! How strong _are you?!"_ Faith said, jumping back quickly. "You didn't have to use _that much_ to pull me up!"

Timmy frowned "But I didn't even try!"

"You give a whole new meaning to 'don't know your own strength'" Faith mumbled. Her mind was still stuck on how she flew into Timmy. She was blushing, and desperately hoping Timmy wasn't noticing.

Timmy finally looked around, then gasped as he noticed where they were

"We're _underwater!!"_ Timmy cried "How come we're not _drowning?!?!"_

"Because fairies don't need to breath" Faith said, recovered. She went over and patted Timmy on the shoulder. Impulsiveness goes a long way with her

"Welcome to Bikini Bottom, Timmy"

* * *

"What?!?!" Wanda cried. "But I heard that Faith's mother disappeared! She just…"

'Left?' The cloud-Amanda- rumbled.

Wanda nodded mutely.

'Well, I didn't. Some weird, blue fairy transformed me into this…_cloud!_' She rumbled. 'And, apparently I can't change myself back! Then, in the middle of the night, that stupid Anti-Fairies' _son_ shows up, and steals my daughters _stuff!_ Then to boot, almost _kills her!!!_'

Wanda gasped.

'Exactly! I want to get that son of a donkey, even if it's the last thing I do!' Amanda-cloud-fairy shouted. 'And his stupid son! But I am bound to the inner spaces of dimension, because that dumb no-good anti-fairy _Anti-Cosmo _thought it would be _such_ a great laugh!'

"Anti-_Cosmo!???!!"_ Wanda exclaimed.

'Yes!' The Cloud- Amanda - shouts 'Well, enough about me. You probably want to know what just happened to, who I bet was Timmy, your son, right?'

Wanda nodded again.

'Well, like I said before, she's saving the world. But I suppose I should tell you all about that first'

Amanda told Wanda all about other Dimensions and how they needed saviours and all that other boring stuff.

"So your daughter is like, the saviour of all saviours?" Wanda asked.

Amanda was quiet for a moment 'Yes, I guess you could look at it like that. In fact I have never thought of it that way…'

"And, my Timmy, my _son_ is the saviour of this World… Fairy World, right?"

Amanda nodded.

"But what does that-?" Wanda started asking.

'Well, I believe that this world is caving, Wanda Fairywinkle-'

Wanda didn't want to know how she knew her name

'- And your son's disappearance in memory is probably why'

"What?!?! What disappearance in memory?!!" Wanda exclaimed, her voice climaxing.

'Well, your not going to get it, so why should I tell you? Everyone was affected by it, and only until the saviour gets his memory back, no one will know besides the ones that know already'

"How do you know about it?"

'I was in here when they sprayed the spray. Nothing in dimensions never gets in here, besides people. Or fairies and whatnot.'

"Oh" Wanda said. "Well then, does F-"

'Yes Faith _knows_! Why else would she be taking him to the geniuses of the Dimensions!'

"Well how should _I _know!" Wanda cried, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"I'm a mother, that was worried _sick_ about her son, then she finds him portalling threw _dimensions _with a girl that has so much _slander_ against her name, it's a wonder why she even goes into _town!_-"

Amanda-the-cloud shrunk back when Wanda said that.

"- And now, I'm talking to a _CLOUD_ who says she's that girls _MOM _and telling me that my own _son_ has a memory _DISORDER!"_

Amanda-the-cloud shrunk back even more.

"And what's worse is that I should _know_ what my son is doing!" Wanda cried "He could be dying right now! And I would never see him again! Why didn't he tell me, that he was going to do something like this!?? "

'Well he didn't exactly _know_' Amanda said softly.

"So he was forced?!" Wanda exclaimed

'No!' Amanda cried 'I have _no idea_ what type of stuff you heard about _my daughter_ but it's NOT TRUE! She's the sweetest angel, anyone could have the pleasure to meet!'

"Angel?" Wanda asked "Shouldn't you mean fairy?"

'No'

* * *

"So we _aren't_ going to drown?" Timmy asked. Bubbles came out as he talked. He smiled, and started poking some of them.

"No, Timmy. Your perfectly safe." Faith turned around, and laughed softly at what he was doing

"Do you really expect me to want to do something that _isn't_ save for you?"

Timmy looked at Faith. He somehow knew she would never do something like that "No. I doubt you could do anything bad to anyone. No matter who they are"

"Good" Faith mumbled. She turned her face away.

"So who are we seeing? What are we seeing her or him for?" Timmy asked, as he watched some fish walk past him. He was completely confused, but if Faith said it was fine, he was okay with it.

"We are going to see Sandy Cheeks" Faith said, as she waved at the two fish-like people. They smiled and waved back.

"Don't worry about the walking and _talking_ fish" Faith said, as she saw the look on Timmy's face "It's normal here. Don't you remember- No, you wouldn't"

Faith seemed saddened, but then she smiled. "Anyway, I'll tell you all about this stuff and dimensional travel as we walk to Sandy's dome-home"

_**Ho ho ho ho! Surprise surprise, eh? Malikye being Faith's actual mom. That's like, completely, wow. But I hope it's not too, you know? But anyway please REVIEW and tell me what you think!!! OKAY!!?????**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer; I do not own FOP or any character besides Faith. Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW!!**_

**_Awww! Thanks Violent Oceans I didn't really think I was that good! Darn good writer? Come on, lets be modest here, am I really that good?_**

Chapter 12

"What do you mean no?" Wanda asked, completely confused.

'You said "Don't you mean Fairy" No, Faith isn't a fairy"

"_What?!?_" Wanda said, as she stumbled back.

'You heard me right, Faith is, as what I called her'

"An Angel? Aren't they, like, fictional?"

'Aren't Fairies?'

* * *

"So, your saying, that in every dimension, that there is a saviour?" Timmy asked. He was still reeling from the fact that there was more then his _own_ World.

__

Dimensions? Dimensional travel? Saviours? This is all crazy! Yet here I am……

"Yes! Spongebob happens, oh and Patrick, there can be more then one saviour you know, are the saviours of this Dimension. They're actually really cute and funny."

"Well then who's Sandy?"

"She's the Local Genius"

Timmy raised a brow "Local Genius?"

"Every Dimension has them. Evil, crazy, loco, psychotic? The Evil Scientist? The Mad-man, you know, right? Well, Sandy is the _local_ genius. She's not crazy, or evil. She's just a genius"

"Oh" Timmy said.

"Yeap" Faith said. They walked in silence for a few seconds. It was a nice silence, nothing at all like those awkward silences.

"Oh, look! Here we are!" Faith cried out. "I bet Spongebob and Patrick are there too!"

Faith started running up to this weird, dome-like home.

"No wonder she called it dome-home" Timmy said, as he gazed at it. It was like an igloo, sort of, with a piece sticking out like a tunnel door (as most igloo's have). But only it was made of glass, like a fish bowl. And the door was a steel one, that had a round knob on it, like a helm.

"Come on!" Faith said enthusiastically, she was already half-way to the dome.

Timmy smiled. Faith's enthusiasm was very contagious.

"Faith!" Timmy heard someone shout.

Then, suddenly, the big steel door swung open and a- _sponge?- _was standing there with a _starfish?_

"Spongebob! Patrick!"

The Sponge, who Timmy guessed was Spongebob, I mean really. Was a bright yellow colour, with greyish holes all over his body. He had a long narrow nose, and big buck teeth.

Timmy saw those teeth, and instantly started to like him.

Spongebob had a on brown pants, that looked like over-alls, with a white shirt and a red tie.

The Starfish, who Timmy assumed was Patrick, was pink with green shorts that had purple flowers doted on them.

__

Hawaii style?

_Does that mean we're underwater near Hawaii?_

Faith run up, and hugged them both in turn. "Spongebob, is Sandy inside?"

Spongebob nodded, but his big blue eye's were on Timmy.

"Who's that?" Spongebob asked, as Patrick pointed.

Faith looked at where Patrick was pointing.

"That's Timmy" Faith replied, as she motioned him forward

"Come on, Timmy! Spongebob won't bite! But, Patrick might, if he thinks your food! That's how I met him!" Faith laughed. "I think I might have the bit mark on my arm, still"

Patrick blushed.

Timmy cautiously walked towards Faith. He was still confused how easy it was to walk here, he guessed it had something to do with that Dimensional mo-jo Faith had been talking about, and the two people beside Faith, didn't really make Timmy feel any better.

Faith smiled at him. A reassuring smile. "It's alright Timmy. I swear to you they don't bite"

Timmy smiled back at her, and walked forward. He held out his hand for Spongebob to shake, put Patrick took it first.

Patrick bent down to sniff his hand, then he shook it.

"Weird hat boy smells" Patrick stated. "Smells like Faith. Like air"

Faith closed her eyes. "Patrick, you know that you don't have a nose, right?"

Patrick's eyes widened. "I don't?!" He exclaimed "Spongebob! I don't have a nose!!"

Patrick then started running around, yelling "I don't have a nose! I don't have a nose!"

Faith and Spongebob rolled their eyes.

Timmy smiled

"So that's one of the saviours, eh?" Timmy asked

Faith just shook her head, smiling. "Yea, good thing this isn't a dying Dimension! This Dimension is flourishing"

Spongebob looked at her oddly.

"Let's go see Sandy"

* * *

Wanda stood still for a moment, contemplating what Amanda said.

"Yes, I guess Fairies are fictional too"

'And yet, they are real. So who says Angels can't be real too?'

Wanda shrugged "No one"

'Exactly, now, before I tell you anything more, would you mind turning me back into a fairy? It's really annoying being a cloud'

Wanda looked at her. "I thought you were an Angel"

'Part. I'm an Angel _and_ a fairy. Faith is _way_ more Angel then I am. Angel gene domination with people is really very random. Sometimes so random, one mother could have a angel and a fairy for kids'

"Angels have kids like humans do?"

'Yes, how else do you think you fairies came into existence? If we couldn't reproduce like that, well then, that's kind of dumb. I'm pretty sure Fairies can reproduce like that too, it's just that they don't try.'

"This is becoming a very awkward conversation"

'Well, you asked'

Silence

"Okay, well I guess I should wish you back" Wanda said, in a desperate attempt to get away from this awkward subject.

Wanda waved her wand, it's magic glowing in the star on top.

~ _poof ~_

Light clouded around Amanda-the-cloud. Soon, seconds later the light dispersed and a red-haired pink-eyed woman was staring back at Wanda.

"Thank you, Wanda" Amanda-the-woman said. She had an exotic sounding voice. Like a light musical tone, but only deeper.

"Your welcome?" Wanda said, still not believing that this woman had been trapped as a cloud. "So, what's the difference then? Faith looks exactly like a Fairy!"

"No, even you have to admit that. The weird hair, the eyes. Not being able to do anything that Fairies can do? It's all what Angels are about. In fact, Angels shouldn't even have wings. I wouldn't be surprised if those wings were something Jorgen did to make his daughter look like she fit in."

"You mean, Angels don't have wings?"

"No, no wings. I have wings, because I am more Fairy then Angel. But as you can see, my hair is streaked with bright colours, not just a base colour as you Fairies seem to have"

She was right. Amanda didn't have red-hair, she had fire-red-engine streaks criss-crossing in her hair. It almost made her hair look like it was red, but there was still bits of the dark brown hair that Faith showed so proudly in-between her hot-pink strips.

"Okay?"

"Angels don't do things Fairies do, Angels don't, _can't_ grant wishes. They can't fly, they can't grant wishes, they don't even have Anti-fairies!"

"They don't have Anti-Fairies?"

"No, not even me, that's probably because I am part Angel. Anyway, what's so wrong with them? Anti-Fairies are just like you. They can grant wishes, they can fly. The only thing that's really anti- about them is that they're personality is different from you. If your smart, your anti's stupid. If you're mean, your anti is nice. And they're blue, so what? They probably tie-dye themselves, or something."

"You don't seem so Angelic" Wanda said, giving her a critical eye.

"Well, duh. I'm part Fairy, you know. Apparently, Fairies can be really mean, otherwise I wouldn't be so rude"

Wanda gave her a glare.

"See?"

Wanda sighed. "I guess so, I mean you did marry Jorgen"

Amanda laughed. "Yeah, I did. Thank god, that's over. He's married to that Tooth-Fairy girl, isn't he?"

Wanda laughed "Yeah, he is"

Silence

"I feel sorry for her"

They both laughed.

Then Amanda sobered. "Well, anyway, back on track. Angels are really delicate."

"Delicate?"

"Fairies are tougher then Angels, both physically and emotionally. Though Angels can be just as physically strong as Fairies, they are still weak in the emotion department."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I don't really know. It's probably because of what Angels can do, taking parts of themselves to make things, and to disappear like that, it's a real strain on them. And, taking care of things, like Faith does, they get inner-connected to them"

"Really?"

"Yes. But, as with all things in life, there is always a downfall. Would you like to know what it is?"

Wanda thought for a moment

"What is it?"

"Well, Angels, they can… well what they do… Oh, I don't know how to explain it!" Amanda cried. "You know what? I'm just going to tell you what I _really_ need to tell you!"

"Okay?"

"Faith is in love with Timmy"

"What?!!"

Oh come on! It's not like you wouldn't have guessed!" Amanda sighed "I watched her fall in love with him you know"

"For the second time. What?!!"

"Yes, I did. Before I was this, well, the cloud, there was a different all-seeing-eye. Faith use to watch him with it. That is until he became a fairy. Now she can just watch him eye-to-eye"

"I don't get what your saying"

"I didn't think you would. It was before, the amnesia thing I told you about? It was then. That's when she used to watch him"

"That's… really creepy"

"Actually, no it's not. She watched him, because he 'called' to her. Angels are drawn to the call of the helpless, as since Angels help them. Really, have you never heard how Angels are all about helping people?"

Wanda shook her head

"God, what age did you live in? The Cave-men age?"

"Well…"

"No, don't even. Angels have lived longer than that. I swear this is my mother's 2000th Decade. It's a wonder how she can even move!" Amanda shook her head

"Okay, I have to stop side-tracking. It's my one only flaw!"

_I could beg to differ _Wanda Thought.

"Anyway" Amanda said, waving her hand in dismissal "Faith was drawn to Timmy, hearing how desperate he was in need of help."

"Since she was too young to even be a Fairy, she begged Jorgen to give you guys to him. And he did, me being his main influence for that decision" Amanda smiled.

"But why us?"

"Because she knew you would be good to him. Call it Angel Instincts. So, yes, she was right, you treated Timmy as one of your own. It was wonderful, Faith couldn't stop talking about it, saying how happy that had made her. Helping people makes Angels feel really good. It's weird. But that's not why they help people"

"Alright"

"She watched your whole life with him. His 5th birthday, to what? His thirteenth? That's like 15 in Fairy, or Angel years… Faith's just one year younger. Anyway! She watched Timmy save the world over and over again, risking himself… Becoming a bigger hero in Faith's eyes." Amanda said, looking Wanda straight in the eye.

"I knew he was going to be the one she fell in love with. I could see it already in her eyes. The way she looked at him, through the portal, I mean, and the way she talked about him"

Amanda breathed in a big gulp of air

"So I made him become a fairy, by that time I was already a cloud, but I could still beg the Angel of Thought to help me and she did" Amanda rushed out

"What?"

"I technically turned Timmy into a fairy"

"But why did you do that?!!" Wanda asked.

"Because he would break my poor girls heart!" Amanda cried out in anguish

Wanda jumped back. Amanda advanced, following Wanda, when she moved backwards.

"She would see him fall for Tootie, or Trixie would finally notice him. He would marry one of them, and live a great life. I couldn't let him do that, so the Angel of Thought put the thought of Jorgen checking Timmy's file. And there we go! Instant Fairy Dom."

"But that's so…" Wanda couldn't think of anything to say. Wanda knew she would do the same. She couldn't watch her own son fall in love with someone, only to have his heart broken.

"Mean? Nasty? Sure it may be, but it eliminates the element of in-discovery. If he never knew her, how could he fall in love with her, and not break her heart? So the only element that's standing is his own"

"Own Element?" Wanda asked. This was all so confusing.

"The only way, he can know break her heart, is if he did it knowingly, or willingly. And if he does it wont be pretty."

"Oh?" Wanda raised a brow "And whys that?"

"Because any Angel that has a broken heart, usually dies with a broken heart. It's that simple"

****

_Tehehehe. Well how was this? I sort of wanted to talk about the Angel thing more, just so everyone will know about it. You know? I bet the next Chapter will have them in Sandy's thing. : )_

_I hope this chapter wasn't too, you know? Boring, or something. I can't really think of the word right now… But I hope it wasn't really boring, or plain or some other word. And the thing with Spiderman and Scooby Doo, 2 chapters, or so back? I mean no harm to their characters, I just had to say that there… I just had too!_

_- Calm-Waters_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer; I do not own FOP or any characters or SBSP, or any of THEIR characters. I DO 'own' Amanda and Faith though!!!**_

_**LOL anyways! Sorry for the super long wait! My laptop crashed- and well I'm pretty sure you can guess how bad that was! But! I got right back up on my feet, and I am trying my hardest to get back what I had lost! **_

_**So please enjoy this, and REVIEW IT!!**_

Chapter 13

"_What?!?!?!_" Wanda cried "So you're telling me that she'll _die?!?!_"

Amanda burst out laughing.

"HA! That's a good one! This no Holly-wood film, dearie! This is the _real world_. God! She won't die of a heart-break! She'll just die of the horrible bad luck that will happen _after _her heart-break"

"What?!!?"

"Well, for some really odd reason, Angels seem to attract danger of all sorts. Especially indicated by mood, and danger _really_ likes depression. And guess what?!! Heart-break is chalk-full of depression! So where's the danger going to go?"

"To the heart-broken Angel?"

"Bingo! But, remember it's all about mood. Now, if an Angel can _somehow_ get rid of all her or his depression, well she or he will be fine! Until, of course, depression sets in again"

"Dear me"

"Yeah, really. For the Angel anyway"

"Wow… Jorgen _really_ rubbed off on you!"

Amanda glowered at Wanda.

"_Anyway"_ Amanda gritted out. "No Angel can really escape his or her fate of dying, when they have a heart-break. If you will remember, an Angel only loves _once_, and once that love is gone-"

"There is no more love left"

"Exactly!" Amanda cried "Wow, you sure got this down pat!"

"Hmm, yeah. But if Angels are all good, shouldn't they attract goodness?"

"Well, you must know the saying. It applies completely to you. Opposites Attract"

"Yeah, but still-"

"Wanda, have you ever known any positive atoms to attract positive atoms?"

"Well no but-"

"Well think of it that way! Angels are _positive_ and bad luck is _negative_ and positive and negative attract and-"

"Well then how does Faith like Timmy?"

"He's a neutral. He's done as much good things as he done bad things. Why else do you think the Angel of fate has given him Faith to help him?"

"You are really confusing me"

"Well, you probably thought that everything that happened was just what was just _going_ to happen. But no, Angels are the ones that control everything. They _know all_. Everything that happens around you happens because the Three Fated Angels fore-see it as the ultimate choice that will make everything coincide"

"Ohhh- _right_"

Amanda shook her head. "Fine don't believe me. But if you die all alone, remember that I told you. You don't disrespect an Angel. _Never ever_"

Timmy, Faith and Sandy all walked into one of Sandy's numerous rooms. And somehow all of the rooms seemed to fit inside Sandy's dome-home.

"All of Dimmsdale could fit in here!" Timmy whispered to Faith. But then, he shook himself. A clearly puzzled expression crossed over his face

"_Dimmsdale?_" Timmy whispered "Where have I heard _that?_"

Faith's hope flared. Even though he didn't remember exactly what he had referred too, he still, somewhere deep in his mind, remembers. And that was all Faith wanted.

_The Gas is probably wearing off. Magic never was a 24/7 thing._

"Wow, Sandy" Faith said "I have never noticed how big your science studies have gotten! You have a boat-load of stuff here!"

Sandy chuckled "Well, shucks! Thank you!"

Faith smiled, and looked around the room some more. There were all sorts of do-dads, and gismos and all kinds of things only a scientist could love.

Suddenly Sandy stopped walking. She stood in front of one of the weirdest and biggest looking metal contraption in all of her collection.

It stretched almost to the ceiling. It had a cylinder-like shape to it, and was narrower by how tall it was. Near the middle of the device, and cone like thing stuck out, and then the machine stopped, there. Only little strips on the side indicated that there was still more to it.

Then it fans out at the bottom, almost like a platform. There were steps, leading up it, to indicate that was where people got in.

"So it's memory ya'll looking for?" Sandy said

Faith nodded. "Yes, Timmy's memory if you would mind"

"Well, what happened to him?"

"Well…err… he… fell. Yes! He fell!" Faith stumbled. "Yeah, he fell, on something, knocked him right clean out of his socks! He didn't remember a thing, and still doesn't, after that fall" Faith nodded her head for emphasis.

Sandy raised a brow. "Mind if I look him over?"

Faith nodded "You'd be okay with that, right Timmy?"

Timmy nodded, but wasn't all that certain. Faith may like this squirrel, but Timmy wasn't all too sure about her.

Faith suddenly thought of something "I doubt there would be a mark left! He did fall a while ago"

Sandy nodded, and then turned around. Knowing there wouldn't be marks, just made her looking, look useless.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard! Just a little trauma to the head, is all. Erase a few mind blockings, and _poof!_ It's all good!"

Faith still nodded, and Timmy just standing there, with a bored look on his face, Faith noticed something

"Hey! Where'd Spongebob and Patrick go?"

"I think they both went to go bother Squidward" Sandy said, her voice muffled, because she was underneath her device, tinkering with it.

"You know they won't see it as such" Faith responded.

"True, true" Sandy said, her voice still muffled.

Timmy fluttered his wings nervously.

_This just keeps looking worse!_ He thought, as Sandy came out from underneath the device, her hands all covered with oil.

"HA! All done!" Sandy said, as she walked over to the little table beside her. She picked up a towel on the table and started to wipe her fore-arms.

"Well?" Sandy said to Timmy. "Are you going in?"

Faith caught Timmy's worried look.

"Hey" She said, as she impulsively walked over

"It'll be fine" Faith said, as she grabbed his hand (SQUEE! AGAIN!) And squeezed it gently.

"Just fine" She said, as she smiled at him reassuringly.

Timmy smiled back, and looked down at his hand. Faith looked down, and blushed deeply as she noticed her hand in his, _again_.

_I really have to work on controlling my impulses,_ Faith thought, desperately trying to stop blushing.

Timmy watched Faith blush crawl over her face. He felt his face go into an even wider grin, and one thought raced threw his mind.

_I know you love Timmy_

Timmy didn't know how his Anti had known that, or even _why_ he said it. But Timmy was immensely happy that he did. Timmy may not be an expert on girls, but if blushing that her hand is in his, _isn't_ a sign that Faith likes him well-well…

Timmy would eat his hat.

Timmy thought that knowing that Faith liked him, would make him feel strange. Scared even. But he didn't. He felt _happy_. Strange…

But Timmy also felt that someone relative _sane_ liked him… Not someone completely superficial, or that has OCD… Now THAT'S strange.

Because Timmy knows that he has never meet anyone like that. At least he thinks so…

"_Ahem_" Sandy's half-hearted attempt at irritated snapped both Timmy and Faith from their thoughts.

Faith blushed again, and gazed at the machine.

_Wow, if that scares me, imagine how Timmy must feel…_

Faith glanced at Timmy.

His face was hard, unreadable.

_How can all guys DO THAT? I can't do it!_

But as that hardness started to go into Timmy's eyes, Faith decided he needed a little boost.

Since her hand was already in his, she decided to give it another squeeze.

Timmy's eyes widened and he looked at Faith in surprise.

Faith nodded towards the machine and whispered

"It'll be fine, trust me"

Timmy nodded, and gripped her hand tighter. Then, even though his aura was radiating nervousness, Timmy stepped forward. His wings fluttered nervously, along with the ripples his aura was creating.

Faith walked along with him, half to the fact that she wanted to be with him for this, and the other half was that he still hadn't let go of her hand.

And it wasn't like she was going to.

A few seconds later, Timmy was inside of the device, looking out with a cold look of boredom.

_If anything happens to him, it will be all my fault_, Faith thought. _I hope he doesn't get hurt! I-I love him_.

_I love him_.

Faith felt the ache of wanting to shout it out loud, but she could never do it. If Timmy got his memory back, he would probably remember how lovely Trixie was, or something. Maybe even decided Tootie wasn't all that strange. Or-

Suddenly a big resounding _boom_ sounded right behind Faith. Since she wasn't expecting that, she wasn't balanced to take the hit of the sound wave. So Fait flew with the rush of air and sound.

"_Faith!_" Sandy exclaimed, as Faith tossed and turned in the air, flipping closer and closer to the wall-

"_Ummffpph"_ Faith muttered, as she slammed into something hard, yet soft.

Faith closed her eyes against the dizziness, and felt herself being lowered down gently.

She knew who had saved her, she'd know even if she'd been blind-folded and momentarily deaf.

She just knew.

"What was that?" Sandy asked a little frazzled. "Faith, are you okay? That boom was right behind you!"

"Yea-yeah I'm okay" Faith said, sliding to the floor from Timmy's grasp.

"Just dizzy" Faith said, as she held her arms out for balance.

"But I'll be fine! Now, if you guys are all right, we can get along with where we were"

Faith smiled at the both of them, to show that she really was alright.

That her head didn't feel like it was splitting open, or that she was so dizzy she could cry. Or even, that that scare had shook her to her very core.

"I'm really alright!" Faith protested as they both looked at her with a suspicious look.

"Truly"

Sandy shrugged, still just a little frazzled from that near-death-experience that hadn't even been hers.

"If you're alright with it Timmy" Sandy said, turning to the boy with the dull-pink hat.

"Yeah" Timmy said, still looking at Faith with the I-don't-believe-you look.

But, as Sandy started walking back, Timmy went also.

"5…4…3…" Sandy counted.

"2…1…"

Timmy gave Faith one last look before the machine closed the door on him.

Faith crinkled her brows, and whimpered, as the door closed on him.

As she heard the clunking sounds, another whimper came out of her.

Her hand reached out to the door, as one went to her mouth, like someone had said something offending.

More clunking was heard, and some hissing joined the big clunks.

Faith's face twisted to a hurtful expression. She could just imagine the stuff going on inside that metal machine…

Suddenly all of the noises stopped, and the doors started opening with a great _hiss_.

Faith stepped up a few steps, ready to tell him…

But Timmy stumbled out, dazed but unhurt.

Faith's words dyed on her lip.

_What if he remembers? What if he doesn't like me? What if? What if?_

"Do you remember anything? Anything besides what you previously know?" Sandy asked, giddy with excitement.

Timmy shook his head. "No. Sorry"

Sandy's face immediately turned to a down-cast expression.

"Maybe you just need to tinker with it!" Faith said, trying to cheer up her friend.

Sandy instantly brightened "Yeah! Maybe!"

Sandy immediately started to get to work, and soon after Patrick and Spongebob came in, wanting something interestingly new to do.

Faith and Timmy excused themselves, saying they had to get home soon.

"Did you remember anything?" Faith asked curiously.

"Remember what?" Timmy asked. "If I knew there was something to remember, don't you think I would have remembered it?"

"Well- I just… thought…"

Timmy sighed "Yeah, I know, you're trying to help me. Just try and help yourself sometime too? You can't go around and be helpful to others, but not to yourself"

"What?"

"Nothing" Timmy sighed, as he walked a head.

Soon his figure shimmered, as he disappeared into the empty space between the Dimensions.

Faith followed him, just a little bit confused by his coded message

_**:) Well, did you like that? Please tell me you did! And I couldn't put Faith dying to the fact that she'd die of a stupid 'ol heart-break. I just couldn't do that!! So, well, I did that! And Amanda, is EXACTLY how I wanted her. A really prickly mom that DOES love her child! She does, even if she doesn't show it. I tell you! and I'm sorry for any OOC'ness, that I'm pretty sure that happened. **_

_**REVIEW!! PRESS THAT GREEN BUTTON, OR DIE!! lol, just kidding!**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_

_**Oh! And PLEASE tell me any ideas you have. I love getting those reviews from people! It's really helpful, especially if I happen to get stuck… But, I just like reading those reviews to see what other people think about, and all. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer; I do own Faith, and Amanda but that is all. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

_**And really! All you guys are AWESOME PANTS!! **__**violent oceans **__**Alana-kittychan **__**OddAuthor **__**OceanSunrise32**__** nobodiez and every other AWESOME PANTS person that has stuck with my long-winded story :D**_

Chapter 14

Amanda stood with Wanda for a few more minutes, discussing Fairies, Angels and many other things.

"Yes, I know it's weird! How many-?!" Amanda suddenly stopped talking

"What?! Wha-!?"

Amanda rushed over, and slapped her hand over Wanda's mouth.

"Shut up" Amanda whispered "I think I hear some_one_"

Wanda stopped protesting, and tried to listen to what Amanda was hearing. Wanda just barely heard some sort of tinkling sound- Like the shatter of glass, but only a lot softer- musical even.

"All I hear is tinkling…"

"Glass? Yes, that's the sound the portals make- didn't you hear it before?"

_Come to think of it_, Wanda thought_ Yes, I have- Well I think I have, now haven't I?_

The tinkling got louder and louder still.

"Crap!" Amanda shouted, as she ducked behind a great purple and red cloud, dragging Wanda with her. "She's coming back!"

Suddenly a great _Poof_ sounded, and voices flowed out to Amanda and Wanda.

"Okay, Timmy, next we'll have to go to Jimmy Neutrons house- that is if you want to. You don't really have to do this"

"No, I'll do it Faith. You seem to really want my memory back"

"Hmm, yeah" Faith mumbled. "I just want to check something first, okay Timmy? It'll just be a moment…"

Footsteps softly padded against the 'floor'. The floor, by the way, was compressed clouds, all smashed together, but even thought they are clouds, footsteps can still be heard when you walk on the floor clouds.

"Wow, Faith, is everything made of clouds?"

"Yes, essentially. Besides you and me, of course, because I really doubt we're constructed of clouds, but that's about it"

Wings slightly rustled. "But then what are we constructed of?"

"Well, if you want to get technical-" Faiths voice called out; from near the back of the room "We're all made out of atoms. Very tiny little things, that makes up every fibre of everything, actually. So, we COULD actually be part of a once-long-ago cloud… Peculiar…"

"Pfft" Amanda whispered "It's true about all that, but the way science portrays it, well that's just wrong. Angels made everything- Atoms included, and further more-"

"Shhh" Wanda whispered, straining her ears for more "I want to listen, if you keep blabbing it'll blow our cover"

"So we ARE made of clouds?"

"I don't know, Timmy, you'd have to ask Jimmy- he could tell you"

"Oh, okay. Do you know what fairies are usually made of?"

"Magic, that's what I heard. And some spare organic cells- the ones humans usually have"

"So I have magic cells?"

"Well- errr"

"Well do I?"

"I- don't know" Faith really didn't want to lie to Timmy, but he sounded so happy and hopeful. She really didn't want to bring him down, and say that he's just an ordinary Humanoid.

_No, he's not an ordinary human_, Faith corrected herself_, he survived the fairy-process, and no other human has ever done that! Not that I can recall… Plus, what about all those cool moves he did? Super-speed, agility, STRENGTH?! No other fairy, or human, has such powers- Not even my dad is that strong! Whatever Timmy really is- Well, he's something special_

"Well, how would Jimmy know?"

"Well- he's a super-scientist- like Sandy, and he's got this whole lab underneath his club-house and-"

"Come on Faith! Let's go!" Timmy cried. He was excited; he wanted to know what he really had in his veins, because he wasn't all too sure about the magic- Something was telling him he didn't have something that simple, he has something complicated in his blood. Truly original.

"Okay, just wait- Holy Hanna!" Faith gasped "Oh, no this is worse then I thought! Timmy- we need your memory back _soon!_"

The screen, which Faith was looking at showed a picture of a nearly destroyed Fairy World- Volcano's, for which Faith was surprised they were even there, were spouting some sort of smoky ash- Faith knew that that was a sign that some time in the near future they were going to implode, or explode. Whichever comes first.

Also, hoards and hoards of Anti-Fairies were roaming around- Bad luck being they're main power source- Then Anti-Timmy came up, with Anti-Cosmo right beside him, and they grinned evilly down at the scene, and then they laughed.

The connection was suddenly cut off, and Faith was glad it had been- She was utterly horrified of what she saw. Faith stumbled back from the cloud-shaped device, her face completely white.

"Faith? Faith?! What's wrong?!" Timmy asked anxiously, watching her back away from the glowing screen that she had been staring at.

"Destruction… Devastation..." Faith said with no emotion "Everything is falling apart… We need our saviour fixed!"

Faith turned to Timmy, desperation clearly stated in her green and pink eyes. "Come on, let's go Timmy- The world, everyone, is going to be destroyed!"

Faith quickly grabbed Timmy's hand "No, wait I will do one thing-"

Faith slipped out of Timmy's hand, and briskly walked over to the screen again. She closed her eyes, and started murmering something- Her hair suddenly light up with great pink light.

"_My great magical wand- Please hear me now, where ever you are, get to The Fairy world- create a second hero, some one to delay the uneventful. Give me more time to save this world- more time, more time. Please O Great Wand, help me through this horrid time. Now this may not be a rhyme, to which you are accustom, but please help me- This world so desperately needs it. My Great Wand Warden, please_"

Crackling of electricity was sounded after Faith opened her eyes- And echos of what she said floated out of the room at great speed- Then it just disappeared.

During that time, Amanda had whispered something to Wanda

"Angel Warden is the Angel of Prayers- He, takes all wishes and he tries to make them all right. During the Old Days, he used to be called the Champion of the Worlds. Any request would be made to him, and he would try and use things- From other Angels, like the Angel of Creation, or the Angel of Sound- Whatever, and fix peoples problems. I guess that Faith is unconsciously using the information that she DOES know, to name things to which the Angels would represent. She may not know it but she is. That's probably why her all-seeing-eye was called Malikye. Malikye is the Angel of Knowing. He can see and hear everything that goes on- And warns the Angels of Fate, which try and-"

"_SHHHH!!!_"

"Okay" Faiths voice rung out of the now-quiet-room "That should acquire us some time, at least in case Jimmy's idea doesn't work. I really don't know how long, though. Please Warden, make it at least week!"

"So, we're going now?" Timmy asked, flexing his hand that had Faith's hand in it, not a moment ago. "Or is there something else you would like to do?"

Faith looked around the room for a moment "Err, no, nothing I can think of…" _Just the need to get the world saved…_

"Okay, if you're sure, let's go to Jimmy"

Faith nodded, she felt much better, after asking her wand for help. She had always felt that she could ask anything of it, even though she barely did. Only for others, did she ever ask anything of it, and that's all she ever plans on asking things of Warden.

"So, why do you call it Warden?" Was the last sentence Amanda and Wanda heard, before a _poof_ was heard, and all sound seemed to have been sucked with it.

Wanda slowly got up, and looked sadly at the spot where her son had just been.

_What if I never see him again?_

"Don't you dare think that!" Amanda shouted at Wanda.

Wanda looked at Amanda with a puzzled expression

"Oh, don't give me that! You're thinking if you can _really_ trust my daughter or not! Well, you can, okay?!! You just can!" Amanda sobbed. "You can, alright?"

Wanda looked at Amanda "What's wrong?"

"I haven't been able to hold my daughter in about 5 years, Wanda, and yet I could now and what do I do? I _hide!!!_ I FREAKING _HIDE!!!_ What kind of a mother am I? I didn't even tell my daughter that I was Malikye! Now, my daughter seems determined to save this destined-to-be-destroyed world, which will likely kill her in the process, or _your_ son will get her memory back, fall for one of his humans back home, break my daughters heart, which will get her killed anyway! The Anti-Fairies are RIGHT BESIDE Fairy World- And I told you all about the Bad Luck thing. She'll be killed within hours." Amanda cried. It was the first time in her whole life, which she can remember.

Amanda had never cried, not even when that stupid Anti-Fairy got her into that cloud- She hadn't cried then, but she was bawling like a baby now.

But suddenly Amanda stopped crying and looked at Wanda seriously.

"I'm going to tell my baby girl who she really is"

Anti-Timmy grinned down at the scene before. Even though that stupid wand didn't do squat, was useless, something strange had happened to Fairy World.

It started to crumble, almost like it was fading away- So easy to take over, all the Fairies we're too busy trying to save their own hides, to really try and stop a whole hoard of Anti-Fairies.

Anti-Timmy held the useless Wand in his hands, clenching it between his fingers. It makes him fell quite powerful. That seemed to be the only use it had to him. To make him feel powerful- not just the son of the Leader of The Anti's, even thought he was the heir to the kingdom, he WANTED TO BE LEADER _NOW!!!_ It wasn't fair! He caught this powerful device- even thought it didn't work- he was the one that discovered that Fairy World was crumbling! How come his dad has to control everything?

"Whatcha doing?" A childish voice called out to Anti-Timmy.

Anti-Timmy turned around and saw his brother Foop floating there.

"What do you want, Brat?" Anti-Timmy snarled at his brother.

"Just wondering why your wand is glowing. I didn't know you could grant wishes"

Anti-Timmy glanced down at the Wand he held in his hands. Sure enough, it was glowing a bright pink colour, and Anti-Timmy could swear he heard someone's voice. Calling out for… help?

"What the devil?!" Anti-Timmy cried, as he threw the wand to the ground, but it only floated back up, glowing brighter now.

Foop laughed "Good luck with that brother- or should I say bad luck?"

Foop floated off, before he could catch his brother's searing glare.

"Yes, fly away" Anti-Timmy grumbled

_**Okay, okay, I know what you are thinking 'How come Foop talks?' Well, if he's like the "Anti-Fairy" of Poof, well then I thought he should talk- It just makes it ever so much easier! But I'm sorry if it seems… weird… LOL hope you liked this one!**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Discliamer; I do not own FOP and such, besides Faith and Amanda and whatever :P**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!!**_

_**And I thank ALL of you for such AWESOME PANTS reviews!! You guys (and girls LOL) ALL ROCK! I love you all! I can't believe at how many people seem to like this! YOU GALS AND GUYS ARE ALL AWESOME PANTS!!! :D**_

Chapter 15

Faith and Timmy just stepped out of the portal when darkness befell them.

It was night time in Jimmy's dimension

"Oh great" Faith moaned, already getting sleepy. "I hate when this…yawn… oohh happens… You move within the time frames of the Dimensions- You… yawn… follow the pattern of the dimensions time patterns. You get sleepy when it's night in the dimension you're in and-" Faith started to drift to sleep, to tired to talk anymore.

"Tired" Timmy said, before he collapsed on the ground, already half-asleep.

(Hey, having that great day full of Dimensional travel and worry and Anti-Fairies, of course they would fall asleep really quickly.)

"Ohh, so tired" Faith mumbled "But Jimmy would probably-yawn- be asleep by- yawn- now…."

Faith finally collapsed on the ground, inches away from where Timmy is sleeping- who was snoring softly.

Before Faith finally succumbed to pure exhaustion, she just barely remembered grabbing Timmy's out-stretched hand.

(So much for controlling her impulses *wink wink*)

"Y'all sure you want a-go about this Anti-Cosmo?" Anti-Wanda asked, unsure.

As much as she didn't like the fairies, she wasn't to keen on taking over their whole area.

Having freedom, sure, but world domination? Well she'd have to think that over- She hadn't agreed on that one Olympic thing that happened with that Turner-child, and with those Pixies.

Anti-Wanda shuddered, she sure didn't take a liking to those Pixies.

"Yes, my darling!" Anti-Cosmo cooed to his wife, "All will be perfectly fine, just wait and see"

"If you're a-sure" Anti-Wanda said, still unsure "But now, wouldn't you a-want some freedom, instead of this hodgepodge?"

"Hodgepodge?! My dear, this is what I've been waiting for! To finally stick it to those ungrateful, hideously kind _fairies!_ Of course I wouldn't want freedom, when the fairies are so _feeble_," Anti-Cosmo turned to his wife "I thought you of all people would comprehend, my dear"

Anti-Wanda floated back. "Well, I-I…"

Anti-Cosmo shook a hand "It's alright, my dear, you still have the affects of Clarisse"

Anti-Wanda nodded her head "I'll just leave you to your thinkings"

Anti-Wanda floated off, still completely unsure if they should take this path.

Dawn-light broke threw the cracks in Faith's eyelids, and she let out a heartfelt groan.

She snuggled closer to the heat that seemed to surround her, and opened her eyes just a bit, blinking away her sleep. She yawned silently, and lifted her face up to meet…

Timmy's face.

Faith squeaked, and jumped back in surprise- only to come thudding back on Timmy due to something crossing over the lower part of her back.

Faith turned her head around to meet the offending object, and saw Timmy's arm stretched all the way down her back, down to the top of her butt.

Faith turned her head back around, face completely red.

Timmy, on the other had, wrapped his arm more tightly around Faith

s mid-section and beyond, then sighed deeply. The sigh parted Faith's hair, and she couldn't help but smiled.

"You so cute like this Timmy," Faith whispered, her voice just shy of breathless, as she gently rubbed one side of his face.

_Thank goodness he's asl-_

"You really think so?" Timmy croaked, one of his eyes just barely crack open, his voice full of sleep.

Faith's eyes widened and her face bloomed with hot colour. Her hand dropped away from Timmy's face.

"I…I… oh-err"

"Is that a yes?"

"Oh… um…" Faith sighed "Yes"

"Hmmm," Timmy said, closing his eye again. He breathed a deep sigh, something like tension seeping out of his shoulders. "What time do you guess it is now?"

Faith looked around the place, giving it her complete thought. "I would have to say… 5 maybe even 6 am"

"5 am!?!?"

"Yeah"

Timmy closed his eyes, which had opened due to shock, "I'm going back to sleep!"

"Yes, good idea"

Timmy breathed deep threw his nose, then a few seconds later he was fast asleep, snoring softly.

Faith rolled her eyes, and smiled softly.

"I've always wondered how you could go to sleep so fast" Faith whispered, knowing that he wouldn't hear her now. She closed her own eyes, going to try and get the rest she so rightfully needed.

But sleep didn't seem to come, her mind kept coming back to one fact. She was lying on top of Timmy.

All of her senses were on fire, and Faith couldn't stop thinking of one thing she REALLY wanted to do right now.

That was to place her lips right on top of Timmy's ever-so-masculine ones.

The astonishing sensation of fire was eating up her insides, and making her terribly uncomfortable. No matter of how much she fidgeted, the feeling just wouldn't go away.

_Is this how Love is supposed to be like?_, Faith asked herself, breathing deeply. The breath didn't help, but she did it anyway, _The Fire Sensation isn't distasteful, in truth… But it makes me feel uncomfortable, in a very perplexing way._

Timmy, on the other hand, had awoken on one of Faith's many fidgets.

Un-nameable sensations rioted threw Timmy as Faith squirmed. He suppressed a low groan.

"Okay, this is just preposterous." Faith whispered "And, I doubt Timmy is ever liking me moving around so much… on him… I'm getting up now" Faith said quickly.

Timmy felt his arm being lifted and slowly put back down, on the ground- Timmy being just too tired to do anything, didn't really put up much of a fight. Then, he felt a feather like compression on his chest, but as soon as it was there, it was gone.

Timmy opened his eyes a crack and watched Faith walk away swiftly, her wings just ever so slightly fluttering.

Timmy watched her go with some weird feeling- Fear? Regret?- Timmy didn't know, and he wasn't too sure if he wanted to find out. The feeling seemed odd- out of place in the swell of emotions he had been feeling as of late.

Shaking off the weird thoughts he had, Timmy stood up and stretched, fully awake now.

"Ah," Timmy sighed, his arms rotating around his shoulders, and then coming down to rest at his sides, "Much better"

Timmy finally looked around, expecting to see Faith some where off in the distance- but he didn't.

All he saw was a confusing looking house, a door right in front of him, equipped with a good sized patio. Behind him, Timmy saw, was a strange shack- With the words 'Jimmy's Lab' written on the front, with a sign that said no trespassing.

Timmy snorted, _too late now_

"You would like me to revive your friend's memory?" Came a voice, high pitched, but yet boyish- just like his own. Only it sounded more… Nerdy.

The voice sounded oddly familiar, too. _; )_

"Yes" Faith's voice rang out, "Yes, please if you would mind so, Jimmy"

"Certainly" Jimmy's voice replied "Anything for you, my dear"

"Umm, thanks?" Faith said, unsure of the emotion held in Jimmy's voice.

Timmy narrowed his eyes. He did NOT like how that last sentence that Jimmy had said… Not one bit!

Faith and Jimmy rounded the corner, and Timmy stared at the kid.

He defiantly was nerdy, no doubt about it. If the way he held himself up, wasn't any indication- then the head MUST be! It was HUGE! Not to mention how big his hair was…

"Timmy!" Faith cried, relieve just slipping in her voice "Your up!"

"Timmy?" Jimmy asked (HEHEHE TIMMY JIMMY TIMMY JIMMY) "Don't I know you from some where-?"

"No!" Faith exclaimed, just a bit too fast "No! Not at all!"

Jimmy stared at Faith for a moment, as if inspecting her "Are you sure? But of course the Timmy I know had robotic figurings, cabable of giving him what ever he wanted, probably by the use of converting matter- they were mostly the forms of holograms, but I can bet you that he had some robots hidden somewhere- Also he-"

"Yes, but that's not him- As you can see, no holograms OR robots"

Jimmy nodded "Yes, but he looks so much like him"

"So? What does that signify!? I bet you I have someone out there that looks like me, too!"

"Really?"

"I don't know! That's what the word probably is for, right?" Faith exclaimed/

"Okay! Calm down or you'll work yourself into a fit!" Jimmy said, holding his hands up towards Faith.

Timmy growled low in his throat, but neither seemed to hear.

Faith side-stepped Jimmy's hands, and took a deep breath, closing her eyes, trying to find her happy place.

She opened her eyes, and smiled at the both of them.

"Alright, I'm okay" Faith said, "Shall we?" She asked, as she pointed to Jimmy's lab.

"Yes, lets." Jimmy said, walking over and opening the door for Faith.

"Come on, Timmy!" Faith said, as she grabbed his hand, and walked into the Lab with him.

Timmy smirked at Jimmy, just as he disappeared into the door, Faith still tugging on his hand.

"Let's go" Timmy said mockingly, to Jimmy, who glowered at him.

_I could swear this is the Timmy I saw before! He acts JUST like him. Annoying, and so full of himself._

"Hey Jimmy?" Faith called out from the dark hallway "What happened to Cindy? I saw that she wasn't in her house- I checked to make sure, she just loves it when I come over! She's so nice to me, you guys should date! That would be so nice! Just think…"

_**:D soooo??? Sorry it took me SO long!! :D I have, UNFORTUNATELY have other things that have to be done… It's so sad! I can't work on my fics all the time!! :P But anyway, I hope you liked this one! And sorry if Jimmy- and anything that I described- seemed to be off, I haven't watched the show all that much anymore. I use to watch it A LOT, but for some reason I stopped… :( And I just HAD to do something with SOMEONE else liking her… And Jimmy fit the bill, well just because I really doubt SpongeBob would like her anymore than a friend… And I doubted that I would be going to any other 'Dimensions'…**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer; I do not own FOP or any of their characters, besides Faith… LOL, how many times I have I said this now? Like 16? :D Well, please enjoy and all that, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! Love them, reviews! Oh, and for any OOC ness you will probably find, I am sorry for that… :/**_

Chapter 16

"Dude, this is your _lab?_" Timmy asked his voice full of laughter. Timmy stared, and started to grin, at the sight before him. The inside of Jimmy's so-called-lab was as unappealing as the outside of this shack was. It had a few faded chairs, that needed to be thrown out- A rug dirtier then dirt, and one measly light-bulb that made everything even worse then it should. A broken drawer had been shoved in one of the corners, decaying from misuse.

"Dude, this is your lab?" Timmy asked again, his laughter unable to control. He laughed so hard, that he had to hold his sides, and tears started streaming down his face. Faith frowned at him, for being so rude, but she let Jimmy explain his conduct of poor house-keeping.

"_No_," Jimmy said, the anger he was feeling evident in his posture and voice. His arms had crossed over his body in a defensive manner, and he was scowling deeply, "No, this is just to make it appear that it looks like any other child's hide-out- I would not like my enemies to find out where all my devices are located."

"Enemies?" Timmy scoffed, done with his laughing-fit, "You mean the local bullies?"

"Timmy!" Faith gasped, and she looked at Timmy with shock, "That is far enough! If you two have some disagreement, please state it in a civil manner! Really, I expected better from the two of you!"

Timmy and Jimmy scowled at each other, but said nothing. Faith gave the two a weird glance, but could not figure out what they were fighting over.

_I just want to punch that kid!_ Timmy thought angrily.

"Anyway," Faith said, after a few moments of awkward silence, "Let's go- we really need to get Timmy's memory back" Faith said nervously. She could feel that something wasn't quite right; something bad was going to happen- Sometime.

Jimmy nodded, and walked over to an ald part of a door- it had paint peeling off, and it was slightly rotten away. But when Jimmy touched a part of the wall- beside the door, that seemed to be a lot cleaner then any other part of the whole shack- The door slide away, and revealed a shiny metallic door, loaded with blinking lights and buttons.

"Timmy, what's with you?" Faith whispered, while Jimmy was buzy playing around with the door, touching buttons that sometimes made sound, "You haven't even met Jimmy, and you're acting very strange, very hostile!"

Timmy shrugged, not sure how to answer, "I don't know, he just irks me"

Faith gave him a inquiring look, "Do you even know what irk means?" She asked, as her eyebrows rose during that question.

"Not a clue."

Faith shook her head, yet smiled anyway. _Times like these just make me want to tell Timmy how I really feel about him…_

But Faith was too cowardly- a thing she really wanted to improve- she couldn't just go up and tell him! What if he laughed? But, what if he said that he loved her too?

There were as many good ass bad possibilities, but Faith found that those chances were just too close. She couldn't risk it, even as she found herself being pulled closer to Timmy each and every second.

_But with each passing second, is a second I lose to telling him how I feel- And also to getting more cowardly of actually telling him! I really want to be with Timmy forever, and more._

"Are you coming?" Two voices called out, releasing Faith from her train of thought.

Faith shook herself, trying to clear her mind. She noticed that both Timmy and Jimmy were in the elevator, waiting patiently for her to come in. Faith blushed, and mumbled a quick sorry then rushed into the elevator, squished between Timmy and Jimmy.

Down they went, and Faith felt like it took hours, although she knew it only took moments. Being so close to Timmy, and not being able to… Well it just made her mad, crazy, even. And after that morning she had; well now she was all too aware of how Timmy felt underneath her hands, pressed up close. Faith's palms got sweaty, and her heart pounded at the memory.

"We're here!" Jimmy announced, with a flourish, something Faith thought was quite strange for Jimmy's usual behaviour.

Timmy snorted, but stopped when the door opened. Jimmy's lab was bigger, and more science-y, then Sandy's had been. It had a lot more blinking lights then Sandy's had, and defiantly more science projects, which some looked half-finished. Some of the science-projects and objects made strange sounds.

Timmy felt that he was in a foreign world, a place that he didn't even understand at all.

"Wow." Timmy mumbled, under his breath, awed over all the machines that he could barely comprehend.

Faith heard, and turned to face Timmy. She smiled a kind smile at him, silently thanking him for not saying anything rude about something stupid. Like Jimmy was a major geek or something silly like that.

Timmy, seeing that Faith smiled at him, returned the smile. Faith felt her stomach flip over, and her heart beat rise. She breathed in a shallow breath, before turning around again.

"Where is the device that will get Timmy's memory back?" Faith asked her voice a little wispy, and breathless.

"Over there," Jimmy pointed, suddenly standing ALL TOO close to Faith.

Faith, completely oblivious, because she was too busy looking for the device, didn't even noticed that Jimmy was so close to her, that he could practically breath down her neck.

Timmy did though; he felt his blood pounding in his veins, as Jimmy walked over and stood so close to _HIS_ Faith.

"Where? I don't see it!" Faith exclaimed, still searching around for the device that could possible save Timmy's memory- still unaware of Jimmy.

"Here," Jimmy said, in a funny voice. Faith was about to turn to him to give him a weird look, but he grabbed her arm, and Faith immediately stopped moving. Jimmy, not noticing how stone cold Faith had gone, moved her arm around to where he had placed the device, "Right here."

Timmy almost roared. His right eye twitched slightly, and his blood sizzled in his body. He _really_ felt like punching Jimmy now.

"Oh" Faith said, as she pried her arm away from Jimmy's grip. She gently put his arm down, and backed off a few feet. Timmy couldn't help but smile over that telling reaction.

"Mm, shall we?" Faith said, cautiously, after a few more minutes of awkward silence.

Timmy completely happy, for a reason Timmy didn't understand, smiled at her triumphantly. "Yes, let's go" He chirped cheerfully.

Faith, for what seemed like the thousandth time, gave Timmy a weird glance, but then turned to Jimmy. He was scowling, but his frown disappeared as he noticed that Faith was looking at him, "Alright?" She asked

Jimmy nodded, his lips pursed together, in a fine line. They walked in silence, for a few seconds until they reached the machine. They had to manoeuvre around a pile of metal scraps, but Jimmy assured them that, they would never fall over. Perfectly stable.

It had many wires, connected to a box, which seemed to be no bigger than a microwave, which had many blinking lights and weird panels. It had a switch board looking thing that had wires going out of it, trailing to a metal hat that the wires stuck out of.

"This is it?" Timmy asked, doubt written all over his face.

"Yeah" Jimmy retorted.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Okay, guys. Can we stop with the chit-chat? At least before something you say turns into a blood-bath!" Faith asked, more nervous then not. That strange tingling that she had felt before came back in full force.

"Um, yeah, sure," Jimmy said, shrugging his shoulders, "Put on the helmet, Timmy"

"Okay?" Timmy replied, looking at the helmet with disdain. He reached over, and plucked the helmet off the table, turning it about in his hands, inspecting every part of it. Jimmy sighed, and tapped his fingers on the table, while Faith kept nervously glancing about the room. Timmy, done with looking the helmet over, hesitantly put on the helmet. As much as he didn't trust Sandy, he definitely didn't trust Jimmy. But, despite that, he put on the helmet, wincing as the cold steel touched his delicate head.

Jimmy, noticed that Timmy had finally put on the helmet, reached over and pulled down a lever that was on the side of the microwave. Brilliant white light shone out from underneath the helmet, blinding everyone for a couple of milliseconds.

But Faith, seeing that she was far enough away, didn't get as blinded by the light as Timmy or Jimmy did. Since she could see, she could think…

_What if he remembers that he loves Trixie?_

Faith, thinking of that, her mood decreased a whole lot.

_What if he thinks he loves Tootie? She has gotten through to him a couple of times before._

More decreasing of mood.

_What if he doesn't even love me, at all?_

Suddenly, a piece of metal, from the pile that was right behind Faith that Jimmy said was perfectly stable- It fell down. It zoomed right toward Faith's head, and Faith didn't even hear it slicing through the air.

"_Faith!_" Both Timmy and Jimmy shout.

"_Ahh!_" Faith screams, as she looks up and notices the giant piece of metal falling down towards her head. She tried to fly away, but she wasn't fast enough. The metal just barely hit her head, and grazed down her entire side.

Luckily, she didn't feel it grazing down her side, because when it hit her head, she was unconscious from that blow.

* * *

Timmy looked down at Faith worriedly- she was laying on the floor, with some blankets carefully placed underneath her- Timmy could hear Jimmy clicking away on his laptop, and it _really _angered Timmy. _How come he's on his computer, when Faith could possibly be deathly injured!!_

"Look what you did!!" Timmy accused, having found nothing else to say, to put the guilt he felt, towards who it should belong to. Inside he still felt that guilt eating away at him, but he tried to ignore it.

"I did?!" Jimmy exclaimed, the clicking stopped, as he stepped away from his laptop, "How is that!?"

"It's_ YOUR _lab, dude_!_ Youshould_ safe-proof _it more_!_"

"Well, you're obviously the one PROTECTING her; you should be more advanced in that field!"

"Dude, I was in one of your machines, do you REALLY think that I could have saved her in time?!?!"

"Well, no, static's show that you wouldn't, and neither would have I. Thank goodness we made her move before it hit her completely on the head, or else…" Jimmy didn't go on with that sentence.

Timmy gulped. He didn't like that 'or else' part of Jimmy's sentence.

"Or else she would be dead."

Timmy stared at Jimmy, "Dude! Why'd you _say that!!_?"

"Well, I had to finish my sentence." Jimmy explained, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

Timmy narrowed his eyes at Jimmy, who turned away, then started whistling. "Oh, that's it!" Timmy said, his anger popping just like a balloon would, "I've put up with you long _enough!_"

Timmy, in his anger, jumped Jimmy. But, his wings carried him over instead of him just running and jumping. Wings were so much more efficient, anyhow.

"AHHH!!!" Jimmy screamed, as Timmy bawled him over, throwing his feet in the air, because his wings where carrying him upwards. Then, after Timmy had knocked Jimmy over, he stopped flying and landed on Jimmy, throwing his fist behind his ear as he fell towards Jimmy.

"_AHHH!!!!_"

Faith, startled awake by Jimmy's second scream, and she jumped up. Her eyes widened as she saw that Timmy was flinging thirty mile an hour punches at Jimmy. They were so blurred together, that you couldn't see his torso. It was just a big fuzzy blob.

"_Stop it! Stop it right now! FREEZE!_" Faith screamed- and pink light shone around everything… Then it disappeared, as soon as it had arrived.

Faith, her eyes closed because the flash of pink was so blinding, and opened her eyes. She saw that every thing seemed frozen- In time.

"Oh dear, did I do that?" Faith whispered to herself, "But yet, how come I'm able to move?"

Timmy and Jimmy were frozen in time- One of Timmy's fists half way to crunching Jimmy's face, while the other one was planted deep inside of Jimmy's gut.

Jimmy, despite being punched- and kicked- was cowering, his hands covering his face, and bruises already forming on his upper-arms.

Faith stared at Jimmy for a while, _Why would Timmy punch him? That's just not right? Why, why why?_

Suddenly, as if a great big screen had floated down in front of Faith's eyes, she saw what had happened to add up to this situation in time.

_Faith laying down, unconscious on the floor- Timmy standing there, looking down worriedly at her, while Jimmy was clicking away at his laptop_

"_Look what you did!!"_

"_I did?!" Jimmy said, stepping away from his laptop, "How is that!?"_

"_It's YOUR lab, dude! You should safe-proof it more!"_

"_Well, you're obviously the one PROTECTING her; you should be more advanced in that field!" Jimmy yelled back_

"_Dude, I was in one of your machines, do you REALLY think that I could have saved her in time?!?!"_

"_Well, no, static's show that you wouldn't, and neither would have I. Thank goodness we made her move before it hit her completely on the head, or else…" Jimmy didn't go on with that sentence._

_Timmy gulped. _

"_Or else she would be dead." _

_Timmy stared at Jimmy, "Dude! Why'd you say that!!?"_

"_Well, I had to finish my sentence." Jimmy shrugged lightly_

_Timmy narrowed his eyes at Jimmy, who turned away, and started whistling "Oh, that's it!" Timmy said angrily, "I've put up with you long enough!"_

_Timmy jumped Jimmy._

"_AHHH!!!" Jimmy screamed, as Timmy bawled him over, throwing his feet in the air, as his wings carried him up. Timmy suddenly stopped falling, his fist coming closer to Jimmy's face._

_"AHHH!!!"_

_Faith wakes up, and looks out at the both of them, her eyes widening, "_Stop it! Stop it right now! FREEZE!_" Everything turns pink…_

The picture fazes out of Faith's eyes, "So that's what happened." Faith said, "But that was no reason to attack Jimmy!" Faith narrowed her eyes at Timmy, she had an inkling that whatever she said, would be taking literally to a situation like this. Just like how freeze, froze things, she was pretty sure that un-freeze would, well, _unfreeze_ things.

But, before Faith decided to unfreeze things, she would move Timmy so he wouldn't hurt Jimmy- or himself. _(She is an angel you know!)_

Faith walked over, and grabbed Timmy by the arms- She felt the weird tingles spiral up her spine, and she almost dropped Timmy. Even though he had completely did something utterly mean, and something she was totally against, she still had feelings for him.

_Now, that is not completely odd, for I feel that Timmy would have to say that he would kill me- No, even then I would probably still love him… _

Faith lifted up Timmy, and made a small 'opff' sound when she had done so, and placed him a few feet away from Jimmy.

First, before she unfroze Timmy, she walked up to Jimmy, an idea in her mind.

"Jimmy, heal, so you will have no pain" Faith whispered kindly to Jimmy, like she was looking at a child of hers- or even a best-friend _(Too bad Jimmy… She doesn't like you :( )_

The purple bruises on Jimmy's skin started to heal right away, and Jimmy's pained expression on his face transformed. It transformed into a more scared look, like he was afraid that Timmy was just _about _to punch him.

Faith took in a deep breath, and turned around to face Timmy, "Timmy, unfreeze."

Timmy, suddenly unfrozen- punch clean threw the air, it making one of those really high _zing_ sounds.

"Hey! What?" Timmy said, as he noticed that Jimmy wasn't underneath his hand anymore- And since he had already made a punch, he flew along with it. "What?!" Timmy said again, as he re-balanced himself.

"Violence is never the answer" Faiths voice called out to him, somewhat timidly.

"What? Oh… Oh" Timmy said, as he turned around and faced Faith, he rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed way, as he started at Faith. Her face showed only hurt- Hurt that he had did something like that, her hurt expression made a pain started to form in the bottom of his gut, "I, er, don't know what came over me… I swear I didn't really mean to start hitting him- I just did"

Faith sighed- It filled the room, its echo bouncing off the walls- it made Timmy flinch, "But you don't hit people, Timmy! You talk civilly to them and work out your problems!"

Timmy snorted, "I'd do that as soon as Vicky turns _kind!_" As soon as he said that, his eyes flew open in shock- Like someone had just punched him in the gut.

Faith stared at him, her lips parting in shock, "What? What did you say?"

"Something… I can't remember"

"You can't remember?" Faith said, her hope dying as soon as it had begun.

Timmy shrugged, just slightly embarrassed, "Yeah" He mumbled.

Faith sighed again, her hair blowing outwards with her breath, "Well, Timmy, if your not going to go all hostile on us, I will unfreeze Jimmy now"

"You froze Jimmy? But you can't even-!" Timmy stopped talking, and put his hand over his mouth, and his eyes opening wide.

Faith eyes showed brief pain, before she smiled sadly at him, "I can't even make wishes like a real Fairy? Was that what you were going to say?"

Timmy nodded slowly, his hand still covering his mouth.

Faith breathed in, while closing her eyes. After she had breathed out, she opened her eyes, "It's fine" She said, her voice as light as the wind. "But even if you don't believe me, I can do it. Just watch"

Timmy nodded his head, his face still covered with his hand, and his eyes still opened wide. Faith walked over to Jimmy, he eyes looking forward, but she wasn't seeing anything, "Jimmy unfreeze" She whispered. She whispered so soft, that Timmy had to lean forward to hear it.

Suddenly, like a light had popped on inside of Jimmy, he started moving again, his arms moved more forward to cover his face more, and he let out a loud scream.

"Jimmy!" Faith said, reaching towards Jimmy, "It's alright! Your okay!"

"Oh, what? Faith?" Jimmy said, as he slowly got up, his form shaking uncontrollably. As he got up, his eyes searched around for Timmy… When he spotted him, Jimmy's face twisted to a really contorted expression. "You! _Get OUT!!!_" Jimmy's voice shook with rage.

"_GET OUT!!!!_"

_**Oka! How was this? Any GOOD?!?!?! Please tell me how you feel about it!!! :D :D :D :D And this was quite a long one! Don'tcha think??? Wow… errmm.. I really don't know what to say now… :D And hey... :D :D :D :D :D SMILEYS!!**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer; I do not own FOP characters, or any of the other characters.. **__**Sorry for ANY OCCNESS, which I bet you will find. XD**_

_**Oh my gwad, dudes! I am really REALLY sorry for not updating! I am horrible like that! So sorry! :S forgive me? I tried to do a really long one here- though, it's not all that long, now is it? But, I find that it's jsut much more base then the most of my other ones. :D**_

Chapter 17

"_Get out!", _The words still rung in Timmy's ears, and the guilt was plaguing him. He couldn't believe that he had attacked Jimmy! What had compelled him? Timmy shook himself, he knew what had compelled him- It was something about Faith, what it was, Timmy still couldn't pin-point, but he knew that he was extra sensitive when it came to her.

"Well, I doubt Jimmy will let me anywhere near this dimension anymore," Faith said, as the walked along the road. Leading to where Faith felt was the portal back to her inner-dementia spot, place- thing. "Oh well, at least he can patch himself up with Cindy- They'd be together if he hadn't…" Faith suddenly stopped talking.

"If he hadn't what?" Timmy asked, turning to look at her.

_If he hadn't met me_, Faith thought, but she didn't want to say that! What if Timmy flipped out again?

"Err, that is, if this one person hadn't come from… Nowhere, and stole her away!" Faith said, thinking desperately of something to say.

Timmy smirked, "That sucks- For him"

Faith blew outwards, causing her hair to fly upwards, "Yeah. Really." She said, shaking her head. _If only he knew where I had gotten that from_- _It wasn't even a lie._

"Ha, but if you ask me," Timmy said, puffing out his chest, "I would have pounded that kid, and told him to bug off."

Faith, the irony to the situation overwhelming, laughed uproariously.

Timmy looked at her, "What are you laughing at?"

Faith, too busy laughing, couldn't answer.

Timmy frowned, "I didn't think what I said was THAT funny!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Timmy," Faith said, still giggling, "But you have NO idea what you have just said."

Timmy gave her a weird look, "Of course I do! I was the one that said it!"

Faith laughed again, And did it, she thought to herself, making her laugh all the more, "Oh, Timmy, I've never had a good laugh in ages!" Faith said, smiling at him, and then she shook her head, smiling the more. She really hadn't had such a good laugh in a while- not since her mother was around. Faith, feeling that electrical energy that always ran through her when they reached a portal- stopped. She turned around and smiled at Timmy, yet then frowned. "Timmy," She said, addressing the problem at hand, "I believe we will have to go and get the wand back- We need your memory back, in order for peace."

Timmy nodded his head, "Of course, Faith." He said sincerely, as he followed her into the portal. They both disappeared, with a faint swish, as they went back to the Space between Dimensions.

"They're coming." Amanda's voice filled the silence that had descended on them, when the two had left, "They're coming back- It's my chance Wanda! It's my chance!"

Wanda nodded, her happiness bubbling over that she could finally see her son once again, "I can see him again." She whispered, as the soft tinkle of glass could be heard, and a small light patch opened up. _Poof_! A zipper from out of nowhere appeared, and zipped open. The two Mothers held their breath, thinking the worst.

"Oh, now what shall we do...?" Faith's voice rung out, and Timmy's no communal grunt followed, "In order to save-" Faith stopped, as she noticed two people standing in her 'Hide Away'

"Intruders!" Faith exclaimed, as she tried to lightly shove Timmy behind her, "Who are you!" She asked, and gasped as she recognized Timmy's mother.

"Timmy... Your mother..." Faith said, as she stepped away from Timmy, giving him the room to run up and hug his mother. Wanda opened her arms to him, and hugged him gratefully, before patting his hair, and whispering words in his ear. Timmy laughed, but whispered something back to her.

Faith swivelled to the other person standing there, just staring at her. Faith narrowed her eyes at her, before trickles of memory started to evade her mind, "M-M-Mom?" Faith said, her hope to good to be true, "MOM!" Faith cried, as she ran over and hugged her long-lost mother.

"Where have you been? What happened to you?" Faith cried, as tears of happiness feel down her cheeks, "Tell me!" Amanda patted her daughters back, thinking this all too good to be true, "Well, honey, I actually have been stuck in a cloud for 3 years..."

"Wait..." Faith said, as she stepped back from her mother's embrace, "Are you telling _me_ that _you're_- Wait! You're- you're- You're Malikye!" Faith accused, as she stepped farther back from her mother, hurt penetrating her eyes. Behind her, a make-shift light-bulb popped and fizzed, "You LIED to me! You have been HERE ALL THIS TIME! And you LIED to me! Malikye- You!- Hasn't EVER said that you are my mother! And you had SO MANY OPPORTUNITIES to tell me! Why didn't you tell me? Why did you LIE!"

"Faith, honey..." Amanda said, as she tried to grab her wrist. Faith moved farther back, not noticing Timmy or Wanda's sympathetic gaze on her, "So many years, I had to live without you- And, now- Out of all those times- You decided to just SHOW UP! How COULD you do that to me! You're no better off then DAD!" Faith accused, and suddenly, she tripped over herself, "I NEVER want to see you again! You're a liar, mother- And, and, I _loved _you!"

Amanda held her heart for a moment, hearing the pain in her daughters voice. Suddenly, the roof above her started to collapse, "Faith, look OUT!" Timmy exclaimed, as he flew over- near the speed of light- to save her from being crushed. The roof of clouds smashed pitifully on the ground, and Faith stared at it, wide-eyed.

"How come bad things ALWAYS happen to me, when I get emotional? What is _wrong _with me?" Faith said, as she clutched Timmy, her knuckles turning white, "Why am I so odd?"

"That's because you're not a fairy, my dear." Amanda explained, taking this as her opportunity to tell Faith who she really is, "You're not a fairy, but an Angel, destined for greatness. You don't have wings, my dear. Those are fakes your father put on you to make it look like you're a regular child- But you are not. Not many Angels can grant wishes, but they can make things to help with the wishes indirectly. That is what you have been doing, sweetie. You have been saving worlds, to help the ones that wish they wouldn't collapse. You are ultimately trying to create good in the world, as all other Angels do."

Faith stared at her, disbelieving in her eyes, "Why should I believe you?" She choked out, Timmy patting her hand awkwardly, as he, too, stared at her like she grew three heads, "You have lied to me, almost my whole live- Why NOW out of all things, should I believe you on this!"

"Becauseyou know it's true. Deep down, you have always known." Amanda said, but Faith just shook her head sadly, "No, _mother_, I do not know."

* * *

Timmy had said, they should get out of there. Leave the crazy women to her own thoughts. Faith couldn't take it anymore, she was breaking down, and it scared him. She was usually so, well, _strong_- so to say. She hadn't been so out of sorts, since she had been ridiculed by those Bullies- Yet, even then, she seemed to be stronger then all of that. Timmy shook his head, he was all too confused with his feelings for the girl.

Faith's accusing words whispered in her ears, like flies buzzing around her skull- Only this was a million times worse. She felt sick to her stomach for what she had said to her _mother_- Yet, at the same time, she had the persistant feeling of what she said was somehow _right._ It was mean, for sure, but- _I had been abandoned! How do you think I would say to her, after she told me she had been with me for years, but never said anything?_Tears stung at the back of Faith's throat, and she coughed hoarsely. _It's just so unfair!_ Faith cried inside her mind. _It's not like I am already agonizing about Timmy's eventual remembrance..._ Faith's emotional state felt as if it had been thrown into a blender after having been thoroughly thrashed about then blasted with some sort of ray-gun. Her insides felt like nothing, yet rioting around in her body, twisting and turning, making Faith feel utterly sick to her stomach. Faith knew that the slight pressure of Timmy's hand on her upper-back, was the only thing keeping her from running off and hiding for an eternity. She couldn't keep going on like this, everything so out of balance, and unstable. The riot of feelings tumbling within her. _It's so unfair!_Faith said, as a small tear trickled down her cheek, gleaming brightly in the sun that happened to be shinning. Faith noted that whoever Warden had made as temporary was doing a great job of it.

"So..." Timmy's voice evaded the small point of awkward silence that had settled between them. He carefully took his hand away from Faith's back, getting slightly uncomfortable- In such a way- that he had to remove it, "You're not a real fairy, huh? Those-" Timmy waved a hand towards her glimmering wings, "-Aren't exactly real?"

Faith reached up, feeling slightly more saddened by the fact Timmy had removed his hand, and patted her fake wing gently, "I guess so- I mean, if you believe her. Yet, I really just don't know." Faith replied absently, as she let her hand rest back beside her body. Her thoughts were too muddled, and confused for such small talk. If she really wanted to speak, she would need something more then just _small talk._

Yet, Timmy really didn't want silence. It was crushing him on the inside, making him think of things he had never really thought about before. All he could _think_ about had something to do with Faith, and it was scaring him more then he wanted it to. Faith wasn't really pretty- as a certain fuzzy figure that flitted into his mind at the thought of prettiness- yet, she had _something_ going for her, and Timmy couldn't place what. Anyway, Timmy just wanted something to get his mind off Faith- _Like TALKING to her will do that,_ He thought sarcastically to himself. Then, with great clarity, a thought- not of the usually he had been having- popped into his mind, "Wait, Faith, did you see my mother leaving? I didn't..."

"I'm right here, Timmy." Wanda's voice called cheerfully, as she floated down from where she had been flying to peck Timmy affectionately on his cheek. She floated away, her face thoughtful, "I should go make sure your Father and Brother hadn't recked the Town yet." She mused, before she waved a hand at Timmy and sped off, worried about how her other men were doing.

Timmy stared after her, the only salvation away of being alone with his thoughts- As well as the one that created them. He sighed, staring grumpily after her, a weird sort of emptiness and a tinge of terror settling inside of his stomach. He glanced sideways at where Faith was, and gulp noiselessly, something bitter in his throat. Even as his heart felt something sweet, staring down at her.

Faith, however happy she would have been to know which direction Timmy's thoughts had been taking as of late, was too caught up in her problem- As well as the immediate problem of trying to recover Warden and save the World. As well, Faith knew that Timmy would have to know of his past- _I had told my dad it's not fair to erase his memory! And look what it has brought on!_ She shook her head sadly. _"Because you are not a Fairy, my dear."_ Her mothers voice filtered into her mind, and her brain did an immediate switch-around.

Faith just couldn't really believe it, _Me? An Angel? Hardly likely._ Yet, the past points of her adventure with Timmy were intruding on her mind, trying to tell her non-to-subtly that _yes_ she _is_ an Angel. Faith, just couldn't really know if she was, or not. There was no way to tell.

Timmy shifted his weight, as he walked. It was uncomfortable- in so many ways- for him to be so close to the object of his strange thoughts. He cleared his throat purposefully. Faith heard it, and it shot her like a light out of her thoughts, as she turned and stared up at Timmy. A small blush covered her face, when he returned the stare, but she couldn't help but notice the small grimace on his face, she blushed guiltily, "Oh, I'm sorry Timmy! I didn't mean to keep you from your..." A lump seemed to have formed in her throat, and Faith had a hard time swallowing it, "... family- Go on ahead, I will be fine."

Timmy looked down at her face for a minute, torn between fleeing from his strange feelings, to actually doing what his feelings were _telling him to do._He bit his lip, unsure of which path he should take, when he saw Faith smile timidly up at him. He made up his mind, and forced a smile to his lips, "See ya later, Faith." He called, his voice oozing with fake happiness, as he floated as fast as he could away from Faith. He didn't like the sudden rush that had taken over his body, and the only way he saw of avoiding it was to leave- _Fast._

"Yeah, later." Faith muttered, as she looked up gloomily where Timmy had been standing only moments ago, _Why did he sound so happy to leave... me?_ Again, Faith was taken up on the wave of doubt- _How in the world could Timmy ever like me? His mind must somehow think of Trixie, and all her wonders... I'm nothing compared to her._ _It's really not all that possible, if you think of it._Faith concluded gloomily to herself.

"Why, hello, _my dear._" A voice of coldness floated down to Faith's ears, and she paled, unpleasant chills thundering down her spine. Slowly, Faith swivelled around, dreading the face she would meet when she was fully around. She gazed forlornly at the floating dark figure in front of her.

"Anti-Timmy." Faith mumbled under her breath, as she took a step back, "What would you like?" Faith asked civilly, even though she really just wanted to run as fast as her legs would carry her. Her palms were turning pink, as she was ready for a quick transport out of there.

"Oh, just the usual Anti-Fairy wants." Timmy replied casually, waving about a large wand in his hands. Faith's eyes widened, as she stared at the wand, her fingers itching to grab it from his cocky attitude, and run away. The wand in his hand had a large pink staff, with a crown-like piece on the top of it, coloured a more darker pink colour. In the middle of the crown, was a large star shape, "My Wand!" Faith cried, even though she had known it was him that took the wand. She just couldn't believe how gallant he was, waving it around in her face like that. _He's a true Anti-Fairy._She thought, with a cold taste in her mouth. Faith had stepped forward with her exclamation, reaching out to grab her precious wand. Anti-Timmy smiled wanly, and held it in front of her tauntingly, before pulling it back. In a flash, his other hand had reached out, and clasped her wrist that was out-stretched to her wand. Faith jumped back in surprise, chills by the hundreds running down her back, but was roughly pulled to Anti-Timmy's side. Faith felt sick to her stomach, as Anti-Timmy placed a hand over her waist, and really wished she would throw up, so she could try and hit Anti-Timmy with it- Even though she knew she wouldn't have, even if she tried, it was a paltry attempt to make herself feel better.

As soon as Anti-Timmy had grabbed Faith's wrist, he felt the same shock of chills- Only, they felt strangely pleasant in a world where everything was dark and devious. The chills he felt, were foreign to him, much like when he had gazed at Faith the first time- And how he had said she was beautiful- For, really, on close inspection, she was just as plain as anyone- Yet, she _wasn't. _Anti-Timmy carefully threw her over his shoulder, before gliding off- Not without Faith struggling all the way to get away- Even if she would fall to her doom if she _did_ get away.

* * *

Timmy was, at last, sitting at his own home, in his own chair, watching his own mother with interesting as she was cleaning the room that had been currently destroyed by certain members of their family. She was apt at listening- despite concentration on her work- of Timmy's adventures with Faith. Starting with when he had fled school, to the end of where they met back in the Dimensional Room.

"Well, yeah, we went to a strange land underwater, with talking fish, and a sponge! It even had a Squirrel!" Timmy had answered, to his mothers awed question.

"A Squirrel! Where?" Cosmo shouted- getting a glare from Wanda, as Poof was sleeping- as he coward behind her. He clutched a shinning large nickel in his hands, looking at everything, as if sizing it up to be the squirrel, "Don't worry, Nickla, that mean old Squirrel will _never _get you!" Cosmo said soothingly to the nickel, as he hugged the nickel affectionately, much to the chagrin of his wife.

"Uh.." Timmy said, getting a weird vibe from the name, Nickla, "Don't you mean Philip?" He questioned suddenly, as he privately wondered where the name Philip had come from. Both Cosmo and Wanda stared at Timmy questionably, until Cosmo smiled, and proclaimed, "I like it!" Thus floating off, talking non-sense to his newly named nickel. Wanda sighed, the floated off, as it was nearly time to make dinner. Cosmo protests of Wanda's cooking started up immediately, and Timmy rolled his eyes at what was, for once, something going to be regular.

Timmy had been sitting comfortably in one of the chairs that lined the Living Room, until suddenly a boat of unease hit him in the gut, and he shifted in the chair, trying to get comfortable. Nothing was working, no matter what position he put himself in. He groaned inwardly, thinking that this _wasn't_ going to be as regular as he thought it would be.

"Poof!" Poof's cry of utter happiness came out from near the direction of where his bedroom is, and in a rush of purple, Timmy could feel his brothers small arms envelope him in a hug. Timmy smiled down that the top of his brothers head, as he patted it, "Hey, Poof." He said nonchalantly, as if him missing for days was a usual occurance. Yet, his voice had a bite to it, which Poof took immediate notice.

"Poof?" Poor questioned, staring up at his brother worriedly as well as slightly curious. More argumentative talking of dinner in the background was heard, but Poof ignored it, as well as Timmy.

Timmy sighed at the look on his brothers face, before relenting to tell him _something,_"Poof, I really don't know what is wrong. I just feel _off._"

"Poof, poof. Poof."

"_What?_" Timmy cried out, shocked, as he jumped from his position on his chair, staring blankly ahead of him. The information Poof had just given him, was too big to comprehend, "Anti-Fairies have... been... here?" With each word, Timmy's voice had gotten smaller, and his eyes had widened.

Cosmo had heard Timmy's exclamation, and had rushed out, glad to have a reason to get away from the kitchen, where his wife was... _cooking._ He shuddered at the thought of it, before giving his son the full attention Cosmo didn't have.

"Cosmo!" Timmy exclaimed, seeing his father fly into the room, "What's this of Anti-Fairies?"

Cosmo shuddered once more, before answering, "Anti-Fairies had come, but suddenly they left as soon as they did. Perhaps a bean burrito special had started up in Anti-Fairy world, or something." Cosmo said, his pre-mature fear melting away like the wind. He shrugged, then walked off, not bothering to fly, for he wanted to walk his pet Philip to the nearest restaurant for back-up food. Out of the edge of his mind, Cosmo called over his shoulder to Timmy, "And one looked just like you too!" With that, Cosmo walked away, whistling merrily.

"Poof?" Poof asked once more, concern in his tone, as he saw his brothers pale face.

"Yes, I'm worried, Poof. If Anti-Timmy had been here- Oh, who, really, is to say he... didn't... leave..." Timmy's face paled more, even thought it had seemed highly improbable, "Anti-Timmy had been here before, and he seemed to have wanted Faith-"

"Poof?"

"Faith," Timmy said, his face softening for the briefest of seconds, "Is a girl I met-"

"Poof!" Poof exclaimed, his face smiling wickedly, as he gave Timmy a weird look. Timmy scowled at his brother, before retorting, "I _met_ her at _school_. She's super kind, and nice, but has a _really tough_ time with bullies of it where most are _mean ogre-faced idiotic brutes..._"

"Poof! Poof!"

Timmy's face burst into a deep red, as he gave his brother a beseeching look. He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Well, _anyway_, I'm worried that my Anti might have tried to take _her_- Instead of her toys, like last time."

"Poof."

"Yeah, but, how do I know for certain he _really_ did take her?"

"Poof." Poof shrugged his body, and he bobbed up and down in front of his brother.

"I know!" Timmy exclaimed, running a hand through his hair agitatedly.

"Poof."

Timmy lightened up, smiling gratefully at his brother, "Yeah! Yeah! I'll go find her, and make sure she's okay! If she's not around, I gotta know _somethings_up, right?" He said, as he patted his brother affectionately on the head, before he headed out the door, waving to him, "Thanks bro." He called out, as he started to make his way to the door. Before Timmy actually made it out the door, he turned back, looking at where his mother was obviously making dinner- If the horrible grinding noises were any indication, "Tell mom, I'm shopping or something." He said, before he ducked out the door, hoping he wouldn't be back in time for dinner. He didn't like those awful grinding noises at all.

"Poof." Poof said forlornly, as he watched- what he suspected, could be the last time- his brother disappear out of the door way, and into the bright sun-shine of the late afternoon, "Poof." Poof repeated, before floating off to see what his mother was killing off in the kitchen.

_**Alright, just a note. Since most of the Anti-Fairies were with the Anti-Fairies that resembled the fairies their anti's were with (If that makes any sense) Anti-Timmy would be attracted to Faith, since Timmy was too- All because she doesn't have an Anti-Fairy... At least, not that anyone knows of. So yeah, a sort of triangle has erupted between Timmy and Anti-Timmy, only Faith likes only one of them, and we all know who that is- So Anti-Timmy's feelings are more of because Timmy likes her. Despite the fact Faith thinks otherwise. **_

_**Anyway, once more I am deeply sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I hope this makes up for it, thought I doubt it does. I'll try and update more frequently.**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Alright! Super-y duper-y sorry for not updating sooner! I am HORRIBLE! Utterly horrible for doing this to you! What kind of person am I? Horrible, that's what! Anyway, seeing where I am in this story, and what I plan to do… I am THINKING this is nearing its end. I think that I am ending it soon… So yeah. Anyway, at least 20 chapters are good for a bad-author like me, isn't it? ^^ So yes... I am hoping to get better centered with my stories once school starts… You'd think that during the summer I'd be a writing frenzy, right? But alas, that was not so… Oh woes me… D: Well, you could probably tell that I wasn't very centered as concerning this story, now don't you? ^^ hahahaha! -.- Anyway, on with the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Fairly Odd Parents. Only Faith and Amanda do I own… And super sorry for the OOC-ness that I am POSITIVE is in this story! Really sorry folks! D: **_

_Chapter 18_

Faith didn't even dare try to beg, or plead, to be let go. She knew that she would not get away- Plus, pleading to Anti-Timmy? Faith really didn't think she'd have the stomach to handle that. Anti-Timmy stood for everything Faith _didn't_ stand for, and it would be really just _wrong_ to plead to him! As well, Anti-Timmy was _really_ creeping her out. The way he was acting… Even though it was her second time with him, she didn't think that _this_ courteous and nice personality was really part of who he was.

"Well, my dear, how are you feeling?" Anti-Timmy's voice slithered like poison in Faith's ear. Faith knew that Anti-Timmy must have gotten his cold gentlemen manners from his father. Yet, Timmy acted like a gentleman… Most of the time… So, really, Anti-Timmy shouldn't be inclined to act like a gentleman. _What is his game?_ Faith asked herself over and over again, as she warily regarded her crushes double. Thinking of Anti-Timmy's conduct, once again made her think of the family that he lived with. Faith couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Anti-Wanda, who had to live with a cold-hearted husband. Yet, of course, Faith didn't know if Anti-Cosmo was always so cold… Even to his wife. Faith shrugged off the topic, as she noticed Anti-Timmy's scowl directed at her.

"Faith!"

Faith looked at Anti-Timmy, startled by his outburst. She glared at him for a few minutes, before coldly replying, "What?" Seeing Warden lie on the floor, a little ways away from where Anti-Timmy was currently standing, she concentrated on him, instead of Anti-Timmy's cold, unyielding face.

"You have _yet_ to answer my question." Anti-Timmy gritted out.

"Perfectly fine." Faith replied, her words having a sharp bit to the end of them. She looked pointedly away from his cold gaze, and once more concentrated on Warden.

Anti-Timmy found her ignorance very amusing, yet at the same time, truly exasperating. He wanted to get his plan of conquering the world _under way_, and Faith Von Strangle was not helping him in those matters. Anti-Timmy had thought, earlier, of torturing the help out of her, but as soon as he had thought it, his mind violently objected. The thought of torturing her was so forcefully shoved aside; Anti-Timmy had felt the nagging headache for hours afterward. Anti-Timmy felt sick with his affections. He hated these feelings he felt, for he was certain Faith wasn't feeling anything in the way he was. She only felt for his goody-goody other half, _Timmy._

Anger boiled in his blood, anytime the thought of how the occupant of _his_ thoughts, thought of _someone_ _else_. He wanted her to _only_ think of him. _Me only._ Anti-Timmy thought with viciousness, as he looked down at the person that seemed to effortlessly take his thoughts from him. He wanted to make her like him, to _tell_ her to only like him. He would take down Timmy with his bare-hands, if he had to. The one thing he wanted was to make her think of _him_ the way she thought of Timmy. He could even place that above his need to rule the world.

Anti-Timmy could feel everything about her. Even in her anger at him, Anti-Timmy felt that she was wonderful. _Even thought she is not beautiful, she captivates me._ _Why is this so?_ Along with the tortures of her _liking_ him, Anti-Timmy was bombarded by the very thought of _why I like her._ He couldn't seem to dig deep enough to find the reason _why_ he liked her that way. Why she was so beautiful to him. Why he made her feel this way.

Why she seemed to be the only person that managed to make his cold heart _beat._

* * *

Timmy had searched everywhere around the Town. Underneath buildings, on top of clouds, but he could not find Faith anywhere. By now, his anxiousness had spread so far, Timmy felt as if he was drowning in it. It had branched off, and deepened into desperation and fear. He was desperate to find Faith, and he wanted to find her _now._

Timmy sped off in the direction of their Dimensional Space, hoping against hope that she would be there. Even thought Timmy had said she should lay off that place for a while, he really wished she was there. Talking things out with her mother. Timmy could just feel his hope rising as he flew off in that direction, his mind making up various ploys of how she would explain it to him. She would apologize for not listening to him, but then go on about how she had made-up with her mother. Timmy sighed in relief just thinking about it.

Off Timmy sped, getting closer and closer to the secret entrance to the Dimensional Space. But, before he could even get into the large room, Timmy felt himself bump into a very solid object.

"Ommphhff." Timmy exclaimed, as he rebounded backwards. Rubbing the places he had hit himself on the object he crashed into, he was surprised to see Faith's Mom sitting down on her bottom, looking around with a very surprised look on her face.

"Ohh, sorry." Timmy apologized, as he extended his hand out to help Faith's Mother up. Although he felt a distinct anger at her, for hurting Faith in that way, he couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. _She is Faith's mother, after all._ Timmy concluded in his head, as he helped the poor lady to her feet. ?Getting up, Faith's Mother gave him a very dejected and broken look, "You are not Faith." She whispered, her voice cracking with depression, "You are just her crush." Amanda continued sadly, as she let go of Timmy's hand and swiftly by-passed him.

Timmy stood and let her by, processing the information that Amanda had given him, "So Faith wasn't here at all, today?" Timmy asked, his anxious feeling returning, as Amanda turned to give him a sour look.

"No. No she wasn't." Amanda replied softly, and as she turned to start walking once more, she noticed the fearful gaze taking hold on Timmy's face, "What? What is it?" Amanda demanded, turning back around. Her stomach started to flip-flop in her stomach, as she saw Timmy's slow shake.

"Faith's not here at all?" Timmy asked once more, his voice just above a whisper.

"No… Why? Tell me what happened!" Amanda demanded, as she ran over to Timmy, "Tell me!" Amanda screamed, as she took Timmy by the shoulders and started to shake him, "What happened to my baby?"

"She's gone." Timmy stated, as he stared blankly into her eyes, "I can't find her. She's gone."

* * *

Faith hated this. She really did. She was sick and disgusted by Anti-Timmy, and was fearful of all the people that he was planning to do his sick and twisted experiments on. Anti-Timmy seemed to take the weirdest pleasure of explaining to Faith- In full detail- Of what he wanted to do to each and every single Fairy-Worldian.

"They will suffer for keeping us inside for so long!" Anti-Timmy announced to her, as she demanded why he wanted to do this. He smiled cruelly, as he explained what he wanted to do to Timmy. Faith almost gagged, so feared she was for Timmy's life. Anti-Timmy wasn't going to spare any mercy. He was avenging all the horrible treatment of the Anti-Fairies, for being cooped up so long. "We want justice, Faith! So this is what they get!"

"How could you? Hurt so many people, _just_ on the fact they locked you up?" Faith had demanded of Anti-Timmy, her eyes glittering of hope and confusion. "How can you see this will do any good? Once they get free, they will only lock you up longer and tighter. They will spare no mercy on the Anti-Fairies any longer." Faith's tone darkened, as she let go of her confusion, and defiantly lifted her chin.

"No mercy!" Anti-Timmy bellowed, "_No _mercy?" Anti-Timmy started to laugh. His laughter caused Faith to flinch, for it was so dark, and malicious, Faith wondered how exactly someone could accomplish such of feet. Abruptly his laughter stopped, and his menacing pitch-black eyes bore deep into Faith's. "They do not yet know the meaning of _no mercy._" Faith gulped, as she heard Anti-Timmy's voice go down an octave. She felt a wave of fear, and utter despair wash over her, as Anti-Timmy smiled at her before walking out the door. The door closed with a defiant _bang_ and Faith thought that door was the signaling of all her small hopes fading into nothing.

Faith sighed, looking around the room, and thus leading her eyes back to her Wand Warden. Faith smiled, her hope suddenly returning full force. She smoothly got up from the chair she had been sitting in; for no one had strapped her to it- Seeing as Anti-Timmy was just beyond that door. She wouldn't be able to get very far, without Anti-Timmy noticing sooner than Faith would want. Getting up from her chair, Faith gliding over to her wand, and with each step her hope rising faster and faster. Picking up the wand, she smiled in pure glee, and clutched it tight to her chest.

"Even if I can't get out of here, at least I can save Fairy-World, and the rest from destruction. Once The Hero gets his memory back, everything will fix itself. I _know_ it will." Faith whispered to her wand, which twinkled in response. Slowly, and surely, Faith lifted her wand to eye level, and began chanting in a soft voice. The wand's twinkling grew in reply to her chanting, before the whole room Faith was surrounded in was a swath of soft pink light. A pinnacle of un-humanly bright light started to form at the top of her wand, yet Faith did not look away. Slowly, she kept chanting, as her own light grew brighter around her person.

This chant was nothing Faith had ever done before. She didn't even know these words existed, or much less could be _put_ to context! Yet, somehow, they fit together, and deep inside of her gut, Faith could tell what she was doing, even if her mind was telling her she didn't. Soon, Faith could tell the song was ending, as her voice started to grow soft once more, and the words didn't glide together as much. Warden's pinnacle of light was so bright; the room was just a big pink shine. Nothing could be seen within his light, or Faith's light. They were under complete cover.

"Go." Faith whispered, her bright emerald and pink eyes boring into her wand's sharp light. With great colour and sound, the pinnacle of light burst off her wand, and shot up into the sky. It floated there for a moment, before with a tremendous _crack_ it shot off through the walls, and down through the portal which would take him to Fairy-World.

Faith stared at the place where her creation had been. _You can't even tell it had been there. There is nothing to show it was, besides a small scorch mark. Hmm, you'd think that with a size- and brightness- of a light like that, it would at least make a much better departure. _

"What did you just do?" Anti-Timmy's cold, hard voice sounded from the doorway of her prison. Faith gulped, before turning around to look at Anti-Timmy.

"Answer me."

* * *

Timmy, with the help of Amanda, had once again looked everywhere for Faith. Like before, they couldn't find her no matter how hard they tried.

"She's disappeared!" Timmy cried out, as he sat down on a near-by bench. Slowly he brushed back his wings, for they ached terribly. He couldn't tell if it was his anxiousness doing that, or because he had worked them so hard. Sighing, he placed his head in his hands.

"No! No! No! She can't be _not_ here! She HAS to be here… Or else… She would be… NO, don't THINK of that Amanda! She's fine. Perfectly _fine_!" Amanda shouted, and mumbled to herself as she paced along the sidewalk. Rubbing her hands together, she looked from one way to the next, a scared smile never leaving her face, "She's fine. Fine fine fine." Amanda mumbled to herself, as she took a stop next to Timmy, "She wasn't taken there, I couldn't bare it if she was…" Amanda repeated, as she stared at Timmy. The smile she held faltered, before she cried out, "No! What am I thinking? She's been taking there! Why _else_ wouldn't she be here! Oh, it was only a matter of time!" Amanda sobbed, as she doubled-over on the side-walk.

"Taken where?" Timmy demanded of Faith's Mother, who mumbled in response, "Tell me where!" Timmy pleaded, as he picked Amanda up off the floor. Amanda's blank staring gaze meet his, and her mouth moved, but no sound came out. Timmy shook her, "Tell me!" Timmy almost shouted at her, but managed to keep his voice down.

"Anti-Fairy world. Where else could she end her life?" Amanda replied, as she slumped out of Timmy's hold, "She'll die there. Just like every other one that came down here. They all do. I nearly did, but Jorgen saved me." Amanda watched with sullen eyes as Timmy recoiled in horror, then bounced back in rage.

"_I'll_ save her!" Timmy declared heroically, as he bid farewell to Faith's mother. Amanda just mumbled after him, as he rocketed off into the direction of Anti-Fairy-World.

"She'll die. They all do."

_**:D DUDE WHAT DID I DO? OH MY GWAD! Will she die? Do YOU think she does? Do you WANT her to die? :D Well, I don't know. I'm on the fence for that. Should she die? Should she not? ^^ Tell me what you think. And, try to keep the shouts of 'not updating sooner' to a down-low. AHAHAHA. I'm funny. ^^ But, yeah, anyway- Tell me what you think ^^. As well as Anti-Timmy, he seems in a predicament, being in love with Faith and all… ^^**_

_**Orrrrr, should Faith live, but fall deep in love with Anti-Timmy? O.O wow, would that be a shocker or WHAT?**_

_**-Calm-Waters**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Guilty**

_**Oh my gwash, am I horrible, or what? Totally and utterly just mean… Gwad, I really have to slap some sense into myself, about this. I cannot even finish a story, now can I? Noooo, not at all. :C And to think I dream of becoming an Author… Oh, the irony of it all. Plus… I'm not all that GOOD as a writer, so well- Good thing I am thinking of something as a back-up! *sigh***_

_**ENOUGH about me! Jeez, anyway- Really desperately sorry for this long, terrible wait you guys had to endure… I wouldn't be surprised if you came to my house, baring pitchforks and the like. I deserve it, for all that it is worth. But, to all of you that have stuck with me, and reviewed- And AREN'T going to come to my house (But even if you are, this still applies to you :D**__** ) I give you a MILLION thanks and well-wishes and all the fancy-smacy stuff like that that people like. :D I really hope you enjoy this (Last?) Chapter.**_

_***Caution* Swear word (For all those… **_**people**_**)**_

_Chapter 19_

"_Answer me"_ The words of the angered, cold-hearted Anti-Timmy rang in her ears, as Faith turned to face him. _Looking into those eyes, is like looking into the devil himself,_ Faith fantasized, but this fantasy was nothing of the simple and sweet kind. This fantasy seemed to have dark and horrible twists inside it, leading up to one thing. Her death.

As soon as Faith had been flown into this place, she knew- eventually, but Faith hoped it to be later (She really wanted to at least see Timmy once more, before she died- To kiss him.)- That she was going to die. There were absolutely, no ifs_, ands, _or _buts_ about it. She was going to die, and she had taken it exceptionally well. For a person at their end, so to say. When this thought (The thought of dying), had popped into her brain, when Anti-Timmy shoved her in this place, she didn't weep, or cry. She didn't frown, or flinch. In fact, she really didn't do _anything_. She more, or less, accepted it for what it was. Sure, she would rather _not_ die, but if she had too- Well, she was alright with it. She felt that she was ready "to go" so to say.

_My only wish would be that I could see Timmy, at least once more. _Faith would close her eyes at that point, and let the sadness of not seeing Timmy over-load her. She wasn't trying to be 'gothic', or poignant about it. She, well, was just relinquishing her only emotions that were happening in her body. Sadness, and hope- As well as fury. Her fury was a constant reminder of her current position as living. It would continually spring up, at some of the most inconvenient moments. However, then, it would _always_ come up, if the subject of her anger _dared_ to show his face in the room. Whenever her _kidnapper_ waltzed in her 'room', Faith could just _feel_ the need to take his attitude down a peg- Or seven. And she wouldn't take it down the nice, and _friendly_ way either. Oh no, she was looking for blood, and come hell or higher, Faith felt she was determined to get it.

Yet, back to the present.

Faith could feel that slow, agonising anger riding back up her spine. It fluffed at her collarbone, and tickled her throat. It itched at the back of her mouth, and made a fine sheet of sweat break upon her brow. As much as she wanted to run over and just, take it out, she couldn't. She was not in _her_ element anymore. This wasn't home, or a dimension, either. This was a world where, to her, nothing made sense.

"I said ANSWER ME!" Anti-Timmy's voice grew, as he shouted, "Answer me, you… you… _enchantress! You vixen! Answer me!_ What were you doing!" Anti-Timmy's breathing was ragged, and his overall appearance was disastrous. He was seething, his upper body expanding and shrinking slowly. He glared at Faith, a weird look in his eye. _He's going insane! Raving mad!_ Faith thought fearfully to herself.

And, _that_ was the scary part. Faith had see Anti-Timmy as the calm, collected person that he was. Evil, manipulative, but never over-emotional. Anti-Timmy had a mental wall, so thick and so tight, that his emotions had no meaning behind them; Faith began to believe he had no emotions. Yet, the scene before her, him so… _emotional, _well it frightened her terribly. She knew that he was nearing his wits end. His façade of calm and collectiveness crumbling, failing. If she said, or _did_ anything to set the _last_ piece tumbling down- Well, she could very well kiss herself good-bye at the moment. Anti-Timmy was a wild card. He was not something she knew, despite her fondness of his duplicate. He was defiantly _not_ something she would be willing to figure out.

"I sent a message." Faith replied, her voice wavering. She lifted her head up, though her lips trembled terribly. _I will not back down!_ Faith thought to herself, as she lifted her chin higher and higher, _I will act strong! And composed! I will be unbreakable! Remember, many people don't always act out on anger_ "I will NEVER tell you to whom, or what it was!" Faith continued on, her voice growing stronger, with every word, "Never, do you hear me?"

Anti-Timmy cocked his head to one side, smiling his creepy smile. His eyes searched Faith's, before he breathed out a bit, "Oh, yes, I hear you." Anti-Timmy replied to her comment, his voice as soft as the wind, but as deadly as a rattlesnake. It seemed to say, _Tell me now, or else._ Faith trembled where she stood, her knees' banging against each other. Despite her fear, she held firm. _Unbreakable._ She muttered inside of her head, as she looked at her captor in the eyes, "You may kidnap me, and take me away. But never, in any life, any dimension, _Anti-Timmy, _I will _NEVER_ be yours. I am mine own self, with my own choices. You know exactly whom I have chosen, and it will never change. I know that, and you know that." Faith stated, her voice as soft and as smooth as velvet. She didn't see a flicker or so much as a movement from Anti-Timmy, as she gave her speech to him. _So still…_ Faith thought uneasily, as she kept gazing at his face. Anti-Timmy was staring back at her, but she could tell he was not looking at her. His eyes held onto this far-away look. The one someone gets when they talk deep inside themselves. Or when they hope, and dream. She never took her eyes off his face, determined to catch the slightest glimmer of any emotion she had stirred inside him. She didn't want her home destroyed, and how to go about doing that- Unfortunately- was to make him crack. To do that, she had to deny, continually, the one thing he could not have.

And that was her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Timmy stood outside a floating door, his wings beating rapidly. The door, itself was antiquely carved, with swooping loops as the frame and small detailed fairy wings by each corner. A large circle, with a very nicely shaped Wand, was in the middle of the door. Yet there was a big, ugly stripe through the middle of the circle, going diagonally across the picture of the wand. A message was above that circle, saying _No Fairies Allowed. _The door was a dark mahogany colour, and Timmy could feel the power radiating off it in waves. _Man, was this ever hard to find,_ Timmy thought to himself, as he stood standing in front of it. _Took me a while._

Yes, there stood Timmy, powering up for his heroic rescue into the deep, omniscient place that people call Anti-Fairy World. He had searched high and low for this small, seemingly innocent looking door. Determination had filled his veins, seeped into his very blood with every passing second that he searched for the way into Anti-Fairy World. "I'm coming to save you, Faith." Timmy muttered underneath his breath, as he squared his shoulders, "No matter how much your mom thinks you are dead, I stand here to prove her wrong." Raising his chin high, Timmy extended his hand, towards the silver doorknob attached to the left side of the door.

"Here I go-" Timmy began to say, but the door before him, was suddenly swathed in a bright pink light. Raising both hands to his eyes, Timmy shielded them from the light, "What is going on!" Timmy shouted, thought there was no noise. He stepped back from the door, blinded by the bright light. "Get that away from me!" Timmy exclaimed, as he flung one of his arms from side to side, in an attempt to get the pink ball of light away from him, "Cosmo! Wanda! I wish-!"

That thought stopped, as the ball of light struck Timmy straight in the gut. Doubled-over, Timmy clutched at his stomach, groaning. However, there was no pain. In fact, for a brief second, there was nothing at all. It seemed as if time itself had stood still, and Timmy was staring vacantly into the bright light. _I am going to die._ That thought Timmy had, seemed to bring him back to life and his body started to tick once more. Getting up, Timmy looked around, yet suddenly he was filled with the most greatest of senses. His whole life flashed by before him, starting with meeting Faith, and then down towards until he reached his birth. The pictures were surprisingly accurate, and Timmy could feel the part of his brain- The part that had felt small, and utterly empty- begin to fill. His adventures with his best friends, Chester, A.j (and quite a few others)… His hatred of Vicky… Absent-minded parents… Lovable _fairy god parents…_

Timmy sprung up into the air, his metaphorical eyes wide open. _I didn't even know I fell on the ground_, Timmy thought to himself fleetingly, as he stood about in a daze. _What happened to me? _Was all Timmy could consider, _a human, a real-live fairy! What are the odds?_ Timmy could have chuckled at it, for he knew he had never wished for himself to become a fairy. No, no he hadn't at all. _Surgery…_ He thought, as he looked back at himself, and his wings beat timidly at him. Timmy actually felt like laughing, _this is amazing!_ He thought, as he flew up in the air, _And the best part is…_ Actually, Timmy couldn't really think of a 'best part'. No one knew him anymore, he couldn't grant wishes- he wasn't much of a fairy. With that thought, came the thoughts of Faith. Timmy glanced nervously at the door, "Faith." Timmy whispered to himself, as he flew over to the door. His hand extended over to it hesitantly, as if it was a dream, or a distant reality.

_Should I really…?_ Timmy contemplated, as his hand wavered over the doorknob, _Her mother did predict that she was already… dead._ Looking away from the door, Timmy began to move back. Only _one_-step away from the door, Timmy began feeling angry with himself. _Wow! The one person that treated you like a friend, and TRIED TO HELP you- And you abandon her? What type of friend would you call yourself? What would Cosmo and Wanda say right now! Well… Wanda, anyway._

"You should treat your friends with respect, Timmy. You can't go abandoning them!" Timmy stated, his voice sounding oddly pitched, and very feminine. Timmy shook his head, muttering, "The things I do for people." He humourlessly joked, as his hand grabbed the silver doorknob and tugged. Pulling, and pulling, Timmy felt like it took forever until the door open silently. A swirling mass of dark clouds poked out from the inside frame of the door, as well as a large amount of darkly shaded houses. _Looks just like fairy world… Only, gloomier._

In fact, people would swear Anti-Fairy world was exactly like Fairy-World. Only, everything was on the _opposite _side with dark purple and black colouring. Nothing was a frilly white, or beautifully arranged rainbow. No, Anti-Fairy World consisted of two colours and two colours only:

Black and Dark Purple (Occasional lighter-purple is _allowed_)

Timmy looked at this all, with wide-open eyes. He had never actually _went_ into Anti-Fairy world* before. Sure, he had _seen _some of it, but not as much as what was he _is_ seeing right now. _All this… To think they want to leave! It's just as grand as Fairy World!_ Timmy concluded to himself, as he looked around the place with awe. Careful to make sure he wasn't seen- His pink hat, would be a sure indicator of who he was, and what he stood for- Timmy cautiously made his way around town, to inspect them to make sure they didn't hold Faith. He could do that sneakily, couldn't he?

As Timmy neared his fifth house, which he was to inspect (He had already inspected the larger portion around this neighbourhood) Timmy was starting to get bored, and just a bit anxious. It wasn't like he _didn't want_ to save Faith- He did, quite a lot in fact, but it's just that he _really_ didn't want to _look through every single_ house Anti-Fairy World had to offer! By the time he reached Faith, she could have very well died of starvation, or dehydration- coupled with the fact he was getting weary of travelling. (Timmy was only guessing Anti-Timmy did not feed her) _He probably never even THOUGHT of it. _Timmy simmered dryly in his mind, as he moved on through the neighbourhood. _Perhaps… Since this is the OPPOSITE of Fairy World….. Now, where would I keep Faith? In my house, of course! So what's opposite of that…? A workshop! Somewhere you DON'T go to go to bed! So, Faith must be in one of those! I bet you it's the Court House too! _

Resolve of where to go, clearly etched in his mind, Timmy set off towards the _opposite _side of where the Court House would be located. Soon, Timmy found himself standing at the alleyway, of the great and darkest looking Court House(s) he had ever seen. _Vicky would LOVE this place._ Timmy mused to himself, as he cautiously walked towards it.

The Court House itself was the same as the one in Fairy World. Only, it had much sharper towers, which looked reversed from the original forms the Fairies have above their own Court House. Deeply shaded windows were scattered among the walls of the Court House, and the door was a large fixture of a Spiders-web. Deep contours of purple and black seemed to breathe among the paint in the walls, giving the Court House its overall effect of _dastardliness._ Plain and simple, one could call it a true Evil-Villain house.

Breathing a deep breath, Timmy reached the door that was closest to where the alley he had come from. _Well, here goes nothing. If she is NOT in here…_Timmy did not finish his thought-sentence, and just bared it. Puffing out his chest (in an attempt to make him look and _feel_ more heroic) Timmy burst through the door, with a determined look on his face. The door _banged_ against the wall, and nearly smacked Timmy on the rebounded. Stepping forward a bit, yet still not raising his head, Timmy got out of the way of the door and its hurtful intentions.

"I've come to rescue you!" Timmy called out in a dramatic voice, raising his head to look around, "Don't worry!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Faith thought she was actually doing a good job of keeping Anti-Timmy so caught up in his angered-emotions to even, think of taking over Fairy World. _I deserve a metal for this kind of thing,_ She thought jokingly inside of her head. Letting a smile briefly show on her face, she watched as Timmy's counterpart started to rant and rave around, for at least the hundredth time. Faith was getting anxious that perhaps Anti-Timmy would direct his anger towards violence, but so far, he has not really considered it. _All he has really done is just rant and rave… And argue and swear. Everything BUT using violence to get ride of his anger. I wonder how long it will last. At least long enough for me to figure out something to do to stop this, or Timmy shows up… Will Timmy show up? _

Faith had been positive, that even if she were nearing her death, Timmy would have shown up at least by now. Even if she was dying, she expected to see Timmy before she had closed her eyes for the last time. So far, her hopes of that happening are dwindling fast, because with this line of work she had taken herself upon, Faith wasn't expecting to be living that long. _Even if it DOES take Anti-Timmy long to induce his anger with violence, someone will probably wonder where he is, and thus remind him of his duties. I am surprised that no one has done just that yet._ Sighing over her incredible luck she has been having, she merely looked like she was attentive to Anti-Timmy's latest rant over his Anti, Timmy.

"_Thinks he's so great!"_

_Well he IS._ Faith thought snootily to herself, taking a mental picture of her flicking her head upwards, glaring at Anti-Timmy, looking down through her nose. Faith let another brief smile pass onto her facial features, before it slipped away. She smoothed herself back inter her consciousness, and watched with amused eyes as Anti-Timmy began prowling around the room. He had finished his rant, and was now doing something he deemed important.

"I'll need your _help_ in destroying the fairies- Whether you _want to help_ or not, well it's not up to you." Was the first thing Faith could hear him mumbled. His dark coloured wings were fluttering about in a frenzy, as he paced. Faith was completely blown back by his statement, and began to feel helplessness seep into her soul. _This is it. All has come to nothing._ Faith's conscious thought snarled inside of her brain, but she shook her head slowly, _NO! Timmy will come! He has to…! Doesn't he?_ She was now trembling slightly, as her thoughts of all the things Anti-Timmy said that he would do flooded her mind. _They're- WE'RE all doomed! Nothing can stop them… ME- From destroying us all. The worst part is that, I know it is I that will have killed them._

"What cruel, twist of fate." Faith mumbled under her breath, as she watched Anti-Timmy scratch his head in puzzlement.

"Of course, we need the _perfect_ way for everyone to get out of Anti-Fairy World. Not everyone knows those hidden passages, you see?" Turning towards Faith with a smile, so eerie and desolate, Faith almost cried. She looked away from his deathly haunting smile, and gulped back her fear. _It will do no good here._

Anti-Timmy chuckled, all of his previous anger dissipated, as if it was never even there, "Why so fearful, my dear? It's just that you will_ help_ them across the expance towards Fairy-World. Ever since that last out-break, Anti-Fairy World has been locked tighter than you can imagine. Only the greatest of people- Meaning _me_- could ever hope to escape on their own… But with _your_ help… Well, we might just manage to get everyone across!" Laughter was high in his voice, as well as self-absorbed pride. _He's relishing the idea of Fairy World under his control. It will only be a few hours till they _do_ get it under their command._

Anti-Timmy laughed briefly, before leaving Faith with one of his trademark smiles, "See you, Faith my dear." He said, before he swaggered out the door. Faith stared at it for a while, letting all her thoughts sink into her. The one that spoke the loudest was,_ Timmy, where are you?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Timmy discovered that this was the right building. As soon as he saw the brief image of his Anti-self sauntering down the halls, he knew he had made the right choice. _She's here alright. If she'd be with anyone here, it would be _him_._ Timmy really didn't like his 'double'. Didn't know _why_, didn't know _how_, all Timmy knew was that he itched his skin. (Not literally). His Anti just rubbed him the wrong way, and it was hard to figure out the problem. For all that was concerned, Timmy didn't find much to fault for his double. Sure he was evil, but wasn't some regular people? Take Vicky for example. She's not a Anti, but she's still vicious and cold-hearted. _Perhaps that is why, he reminds me of Vicky- And EVERYONE hates Vicky!_

So, with those thoughts in his mind, Timmy had strolled down the hallways, always in the depths of the shadows. He didn't want to risk to get caught, and had only managed to duck his Anti's searching eyes as he passed him. _That was too close, _Timmy thought to himself, as he began to walk quicker down the halls, _I need to find Faith and get out of here… This place doesn't seem very comforting._ Timmy was now going so fast, that he was beginning to fly off the ground. At first he hadn't wanted to use his wings, in case that anyone might notice him if his wings were beating, but now he didn't care. Timmy wanted to grab Faith and get out of there as fast as he could. He would deal with whatever would come up, as he got to it. _Usually the flight option works wonders._

"Hey! Let go of me!"

Timmy stopped dead in his tracks, as he heard that familiar voice rise upon the crushing silence in his ears. Pressing himself firmly against the door, Timmy watched as a dark form started to shape out in the corner of his vision. Within a couple of minutes later, Timmy could finely point out the shape that had belonged to Faith. She was frowning deeply, glaring at the two darkly dressed Fairies that were restraining her by the arms. She looked deathly pale, and was stumbling every so often. Her cloths were a little ragged, and her hair just slightly disorganized- But other then her deathly pale look, Faith didn't seem to be any different than when Timmy had seen her yesterday. Her whole demeanour was different, but what could you expect of a person held against their will? Watching as they passed him, he saw Faith turn her eyes towards him. For a brief second, Timmy felt that she had _seen_ him, but all to fast, she turned her head away and Timmy guessed she didn't. As Timmy watched her walk away, he couldn't help but notice that she didn't look back _once_. The only thing she did was drop a small, ripped piece of her clothing.

Timmy's eyes widened. _A piece of her clothing!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Timmy is here! He is HERE!_ Faith sang in her head, and that was all she could do to not break out dancing. A smile as wide as she could make it, graced her facial features and her whole outlook on what would happen, changed. _He will make everything alright! He is here! Nothing will go wrong!_

Faith had no recollection of being dragged all the way across town. All she had done, was after a few minutes, dropped a piece of fabric on the ground. She knew that Timmy may not be fast enough to follow them (though, really, Faith was quite sceptically on this. She had seen how fast he could be, but she really didn't want to take any chances. Anti-Fairy World is still new to her, and she doesn't quite understand most of the concepts yet) So drop her crumbled, torn pieces of shirt she did. Simultaneously thinking to herself about how her utter helplessness had transformed into hope and joy in all a single moment of meeting someone's eyes. She had known it was Timmy, as soon as she looked in that direction. She didn't even need to see him, to understand that it was him. Somehow, some_way_ she had just known he was standing there, looking at her. _Magic. Pure and utter magic._

Within moments, Faith felt her arms being released. Standing docile for a few seconds, Faith suddenly sprang up and tried to run for it. She tumble to the ground after a few seconds. Looking up at the sky, she found that she was near the place where the rainbow bridge in Fairy World would be. Slowly getting up, Faith looked around. Clouds of dark purple and black swirled around her, with a dented and broken bridge glaring at her. A sign of _No Fairies Here_ was beside the bent and broken bridge. Looking down at herself, Faith saw that she had had her ankles tied together. _That explains why I tripped._ She thought to herself, as she tried to stand. Slowly and surely, Faith got back up, turning around to stare at the bleak and colourless city of dark mass of buildings. In front of her, Faith also noticed, was a mass of Anti-Fairies, all chattering and gossiping. They all looked at her, but Faith ignored them. _Just like back home,_ Faith thought wearily.

Yes, while Faith had been thinking of Timmy, those two guards had been in success of bringing her up the entry way into Fairy World. For where Fairy World had the gate to Earth, Anti-Fairy World had the gate to Fairy World itself. The guards had dropped her roughly on the ground (All the while, Faith still in lala land, thinking of Timmy) they had bound her ankles and wings together, so she wouldn't be able to fly or run away. Faith had not notice any of this, until she had noticed that her arms had been released from her captors. This had been a few minutes _after_ they had initially released her, which was _then_ when she should have tried to run away.

Looking away from the depressing sight of the houses, Faith was suddenly spun around, and was met face-to-face with the one person she _never_ wanted to see again.

"Looking at the scenery?" Anti-Timmy said casually, as if she was a close _friend._ Faith shivered at the thought, but nodded her head to placate Anti-Timmy. Anti-Timmy nodded his own head for his reply, before clapping his hands loudly. The noise that had surrounded them stopped suddenly, and everyone that had come to enjoy the show turned around to face Anti-Timmy, with Faith right beside him. He quickly untied her bonds, but gave her a firm look, as if he knew what she would do.

"Fellow Anti-Fairies!" Anti-Timmy bellowed, his arms extending out, as if beckoning to them all, "We have come to claim what shall be _ours!_ The time of Fairies ruling us is over! The age of the Anti-Fairies is NIGH!" With that exclaimed word, shouts of twisted joy and excitement rang through the crowd. Faith stood still, her gaze sweeping the outskirts of the crowd. _Timmy, you must hurry._ Suddenly, Faith's eye caught movement near the far-left of the crowd. Narrowing her eyes, she soon found a condensed shape under the cover of the shadows. _"Timmy."_ Faith whispered to herself, as her hopes soared. _"You came."_

"We have suffered too much! We grow weary of the _prisons_ those self-washed Fairies keep us in! We demand our freedom! _With their own imprisonment!_" More cries of approval and excitement rippled through the crowd, "We rise together, as _one_ to over through this _corrupt_ prison-keepers! They shall forever know how it feels to be _us!_ To be imprisoned! We will rule! With the help of my _dear_ friend-" Anti-Timmy gestured towards Faith, and she looked down. Some rude laughter broke out, but Anti-Timmy stopped it with a hand above his head.

"Today, shall forever be _Anti-Fairy Day!_ We will rule! _Imprisoned shall we be, no longer!_"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Imprisoned shall we be, no longer!"_ Timmy listened the the hoots of excitement, and hardened joy that followed. He wasn't really concentrating on his Anti's words, he was more trying to think of a way to get Faith out of her position. He didn't have Wanda, or Cosmo, to help him. He was on his own, literally. He didn't even have Faith's magical-dimension powers. She was currently being used for Anti-Timmy's own needs.

Speaking of which, Timmy knew he couldn't let his Anti go through with this. This was the sort of disaster-type thing that Faith was saying destroyed Dimensions. Only he, as the hero, was here. He should be able to fix it, right? That's what Faith determined. If the hero was there, all was well, and she very clearly stated that he was the hero of this dimension. "But what should I _do?_" Timmy really had no clear idea of what to do to _stop_ this from happening. Nothing. Not unless Wanda, or Cosmo, happened to appear suddenly. He could wish this all away, and be done. He'd wish for his old life back, and everything would return to normal. _But do I really want my old life back?_ It was a question Timmy didn't know how to answer.

"Show us the way, _Vixen._" Timmy heard Anti-Timmy sneer in the direction of Faith. Timmy narrowed his eyes towards his Anti, but didn't act upon anything. _What can I do, what can I do?_ He saw Faith scan the crowd briefly, before sighing deeply.

"As you wish." Faith relented, her voice sounded oddly deflated. Her shoulders sagged, and her head hung, as she walked over to a spot right beside the twisted and bent rainbow bridge. "I need Warden." Timmy had to strain to hear those words, as she spoke so soft, that it was almost above a whisper.

Anti-Timmy clapped, and pointed towards Timmy. Timmy jumped up, but noticed that Anti-Timmy wasn't motioning towards him. Anti-Timmy had pointed to the people beside him, who had been holding a rather large wand. (Timmy had only just recently noticed it) Before he could so much as mumbled, the two Fairies holding it, got up and walked towards Faith. The other Anti-Fairies parted before them, to give the carriers room. Within a few minutes, Faith had Warden in her hands, and was staring hesitantly at the dark, twisted ruins of the rainbow bridge.

"I must warn you, it could not work." Faith mumbled, as she turned to stare Anti-Timmy in the face. Anti-Timmy shrugged his shoulders, before smiling. "Well, if that's so, well at least Timmy is here for me to _experiment _on." Both Faith and Timmy jumped guiltily at Anti-Timmy's words, as many others started to muse and mumble over what was just said.

Anti-Timmy turned to face where Timmy was standing, "Oh yes, you don't think I wouldn't have noticed you out in the hallway?" the remark was full of hatred and scorn, as Anti-Timmy turned back around to face Faith once more, "So, Faith our sweet escape artist, you _will_ get us out of here. Or _else_."

Faith shivered at those words, and the hidden meaning she knew that was behind him, "As you say." Faith muttered, as she turned to face the bridge once more. "Here it goes." Faith whispered, as she slowly raised her arms above her head and closed her eyes. "In the name of Warden, do I reopen this path!" Creaking her eyes open a bit, Faith saw that the bridge was not shinning new, or a portal had opened up.

"Not good _enough._" Anti-Timmy warned her, as he began to flutter his wings impatiently, "We need this open _as soon as possible._"

"Umm…" Faith was at loss for what she could do. She had just, _opened_ the portals to the other world. She had never really thought of them, just sort of thought of _where_ to go. Never muttered any words, just began to believe she was where she needed to be. Sighing deeply inside of her body, Faith raised her hands once more. She thought of the bright lights of Fairy World, with her strict father, and absent mother. She thought of all the magic and wonder that accompanies Fairies, and the magic behind each wand. She imagined herself walking the path to her house, to the school, and so much more. She thought of the rainbow bridge opening before her, an beckoning light to promises for better, greater things. _I had always wanted to be a fairy, but I never could be one._

"Yes! It worked! It _worked!_" Anti-Timmy's cry was sounded among with millions of other shouts from various Anti-Fairies.

"Today! We win! _Anti-Fairies!_" With that cry, scores of Anti-Fairies floated over the newly made bridge. It's colours were every shade of black and purple possible, and it shone like newly made silk. The reflections of the Anti-Fairies off the surface, gave Faith a creepy feeling. As she began to back away, she was roughly shoved aside, in one Anti-Fairies attempt to get to the bright, sparkling bridge.

Faith stared at all the fleeting Anti-Fairy wings. Looking down at her hands, then back up to the bright black and purple bridge, she whispered, "What have I done?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Timmy was stunned, as he saw the bridge slowly, but surely, shape itself back into its original form. It had creaked and groaned terribly, but there it was. All new and shiny. The perfect bridge to Fairy World. He watched as the Anti-Fairies scrambled to make their way across the bridge, and into their new possibilities waiting for them across that bridge and into the light of Fairies. Now, he was standing all by himself, staring into the abyss of the great black and purple bridge.

Faith, too, was among the dark clouds and swirling masses of shadows. She was staring deeply at the bridge, and he could just make out her disbelieving face. He could see some terror of what she had done, and the guilt of doing it on her face. Timmy, also felt guilty for not _doing_ anything to prevent this. _I am the chosen, one, aren't I? I'm suppose to stop things like this happening!_

"We have to stop them." That was Timmy, who had spoken those words. He felt the silence compress on them, like a pinch. He wanted it to stop, for the silence made him have to _think_. And thinking wasn't something Timmy did very often.

"Yes, we have too." Faith agreed, as she started to collect herself. Turning to look Timmy in the eye, he noticed the shine on her cheeks, but decided not to acknowledge it. _It just isn't the time._ He thought, as they continued on with the silence. _Silence again!_ "But what are we going to do?"

Faith looked lost for a minute or so, before coming back to reality. Looking at the ground, she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know_ what we_ can do." She whispered hoarsely, "What is there that we _can_ do?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They entered Fairy World, their steps cautious and careful. Fairy World itself was in a state of disrepair. The Anti-Fairies had torn down most of the buildings that were major representations of Fairy beliefs. They had spray painted many of the buildings black, and smoke billowed up from between houses. Cries of terror, and others were sounding throughout the town, and the rainbow bridge was broken and torn. Dozens of anti-Fairies could be seen, even from where Faith and Timmy stood, patrolling the streets. Even in that short time, Fairy World had been taken over.

"Hey, look! It's Faith and her boyfriend, Timmy!" Someone shouted, and soon, scores of brightly coloured fairies came out, their cloths torn, or shredded. Some with burn wounds, or even cuts on their body. Faith held Warden close to her body, as if to ward them from the swarm of people. For these people didn't say their names joyful- Oh no. Their voices were full of scorn and hatred, and their scowls were hot upon their faces.

Faith bowed her head as they came, but Timmy raised his. _I have suffered through worse._ He thought to himself, as they all descended upon them, burning fury in their eyes.

"How dare you call yourselves Fairies!" Someone screamed, as they pointed accusingly. Timmy scowled at that person, before replying, "So? We aren't the ones that got beaten by them! I thought you had _magic_ on your side!"

"Well they have bad-luck! How can magic defeat bad luck? Answer me that!"

"Lets just hand them over! Anti-Timmy may leave us alone! You heard how he wanted them!" Someone else exclaimed, and Faith's head snapped up. Eyes widening, she asked, "What?"

"Anti-Timmy. They demanded for your capture, after they took down Jorgen and the army. Anyone who brought you will be rewarded!"

Faith and Timmy looked at each other, and Faith nodded, "We have to take down the ruler who started this." She whispered quietly to Timmy, "If we have any hope to save Fairy World and the Earth."

"Take us to him, then!" Timmy commanded, though it sounded more as a challenged. Some of them shouted more, but most of them complied. They grabbed at their arms, legs and wings, dragging them around the town, before they were lead up into the Court House.

"Does he have an liking for Court Houses?" Timmy asked aloud, and Faith, who was being dragged beside him, shrugged. "Who knows?"

Seconds later, many of the hands that dragged them, roughly shoved both Timmy and Faith onto the floor of the brightly coloured Court House.

"Ah." Anti-Timmy's strong, cold-hearted voice echoed around them both, as they struggled to stand up. Anti-Timmy smiled beguilingly at Faith, before scowling down at Timmy, "Both of you are here splendid." Anti-Timmy clapped his hands sarcastically, before giving them both equal stares.

"I want to thank you on your active participation for allowing us to conquer this pathetic little world." Anti-Timmy continued on, folding his arms together, and leaning forward, "You have no _idea_ what this all means to me."

"I believe we do." Faith answered him coldly, as she stood up straight, for the first time in a few hours. Anti-Timmy sat back in his chair, which happened to be the judges chair, and scratched at his chin.

The Court House was just like the Anti-Court House, only it was much lighter and better decorated. Pastel colours shone on the walls, and antique carved chairs hung about in the corners. The Anti-Fairies tried to cut down the amount of light in the room, but spray-painting the walls a dark purple, but even still you could see the light colours glowing throughout the walls.

Anti-Timmy chuckled as well, murmuring some things under his breath, "Do you know?" He relented, after a few minutes, and Faith nodded her head, "We'll stop you, you know! Timmy is the _hero!_ He will stop all of this! Stop it dead in its tracks!" Faith added bravely, as she nodded her head determinedly. Anti-Timmy's gaze swept towards Timmy's, and Timmy took a step back, "So I have heard." Anti-Timmy murmured under his breath, as he continued to gaze at Timmy.

"Guards. Send _Timmy_ to the dungeon room."

"Uhhmmm, do we even _have a _dungeon room?" Anti-Timmy groaned into his hand, as he shifted in his seat. Covering his eyes with his hands, Anti-Timmy answered his guards, "Well, no, we don't have an official Dungeon. Just find a good room to guard, and throw him in there. Thrown Faith in the next one, I don't want them together. Take them back out when I send for both of them." With that Anti-Timmy waved his hands towards the door, and both Faith and Timmy were roughly yanked around and shoved out the door.

"The question is, what shall we do?" Faith repeated, as she stared straight ahead, "What shall we do?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**A/N Yes, I know… I am really really really terrible for being so late! (I hope I compensated for it being a really long chapter- In my books anyway) Still, so sorry! I am awful! Nevertheless, this is the second last-chapter :D Hurray! One more to go! Aren't you excited?**_

_**OH AND TOTALLY SORRY FOR HOW OOC TIMMY IS. I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THAT! SORRY! SORRY! D: SORRY.**_

_**p.s WAS LISTENING TO QUEEN WILL WRITING THIS! 3 3 3 QUEEN!**_

_*** Oka, I honestly don't know if Timmy has really gone into the Anti-Fairy World, so please… If he has, I'm sorry! And if my description is off… Because it looks different from in the cartoon. Sorry, really I am :C**_


End file.
